Reglas que romper, para enamorar a Eriol Clow
by 0Jp-tsuki0993
Summary: Una de las reglas sociales más conocidas dice que una joven de buena familia nunca debería acudir a casa de un marqués de mala reputación y pedirle un beso apasionado. Sin embargo, para conquistar a este granuja, Lady Tomoyo Kinomoto Daidôji deberá romper todas las reglas...
1. Chapter 1

**Ok le dije que en 3 días pero tengo problemas con el internet así que como no se asta cuando solucionare les traje la nueva historia.**

* * *

Ok como verán les dije anteriormente que les traería una nueva adaptación y esta es:

**Nueve reglas que romper para **

**Conquistar a un granuja **de

**Sara MacLean**

Pero como soy un niño "bueno" le s traje el inicio de la esta historia que espero y les guste.

Pero eh cambiado el nombre para esta historia ya es muy largo y sigue siendo largo y será:

**Reglas que romper, para enamorar a Eriol Clow. **Ustedes que dicen. (espero que lo digan pronto para colocarlo)

_ Nueve reglas que romper para conquistar a un granuja:_

_Besar a alguien… apasionadamente._

_Fumar puros y beber whisky._

_Montar a horcajadas._

_Practicar esgrima._

_Asistir a un duelo._

_Disparar una pistola._

_Jugar a las cartas (en un club de caballeros)._

_Bailar todos los bailes en una fiesta._

_Ser considerada hermosa. Una sola vez._


	2. Prologo

**Ok. Es el prologo de esta historia, espero y les guste. Además algunos personajes los moví y los verán de forma diferente después de que lean como los pondré aquí ¿?.**

* * *

Prólogo

Londres, Inglaterra Abril, 1813

* * *

Lady Tomoyo Kinomoto Daidôji parpadeó para intentar deshacerse de las lágrimas mientras huía del salón de baile de Terada House y de la escena más humillante de una larga lista de escenas humillantes. Agradeció el frío aire nocturno al bajar con rapidez la escalinata de mármol. La esencia de la primavera flotaba a su alrededor cuando aceleró el paso para llegar a las sombras de los jardines en penumbra.

Una vez que se sintió a salvo, emitió un largo suspiro y caminó más despacio. Su madre se desmayaría si descubriera que su hija mayor había salido al exterior sin una acompañante adecuada, pero a ella le resultaba imposible permanecer un minuto más en el interior de esa horrible estancia. Su primera temporada estaba resultando un absoluto fracaso y no hacía ni siquiera un mes que había debutado. Tommy (me eh fijado que le colocan ese diminutivo a su nombre y lo utilizare aquí espero y no les moleste), la hija mayor de los condes de **Keroberos**, debería haber sido por derecho propio la joven más hermosa del baile; había sido educada desde la cuna para destacar en ese mundo, la habían instruido para conocer a la perfección los pasos de baile más elegantes, para lucir los mejores modales y una espléndida belleza. Ese era el problema, por supuesto. Tommy era una buena bailarina y hacía gala de una educación impecable, pero ¿una belleza? Pragmática como era, sabía mejor que nadie que no se la podía considerar así.

«Tendría que haber supuesto que sería un desastre», pensó, mientras se dejaba caer en un banco de mármol en el interior del laberinto de los jardines de los Terada.

Hacía tres horas que había comenzado el baile y todavía no se le había acercado un pretendiente adecuado. Tras ser abordada por dos reconocidos cazadotes, uno mortalmente aburrido y otro que ya había cumplido los setenta años, Tommy no pudo seguir fingiendo que lo estaba pasando bien. Era evidente que para la sociedad ella solo tenía el valor de su dote y su ascendencia, y que el resultado no era lo suficientemente atractivo para conseguir una pareja de baile con la que disfrutar de verdad. No, lo cierto era que Tommy se había pasado la mayor parte de la temporada siendo ignorada por los solteros más elegibles, codiciados y jóvenes.

Suspiró.

Esta noche había sido todavía peor. Como si no fuera suficiente con resultar visible solo para los más aburridos y viejos, hoy había notado sobre ella la mirada del resto de la sociedad.

—No debería haber permitido nunca que mamá me convenciera para ponerme esta monstruosidad —masculló para sí misma, bajando la mirada a su vestido. La cintura le quedaba muy apretada, y el corpiño, muy justo, además de resultar casi incapaz de contener unos pechos que, por otro lado, eran mucho más grandes de lo que dictaba la moda. Estaba segura de que ninguna _bella_ _del_ _baile_ había sido coronada luciendo aquel anaranjado tono crepuscular. Ni un vestido tan horrible.

Su madre le había asegurado que la prenda había sido confeccionada siguiendo la última moda y, cuando Tommy le sugirió que la forma del vestido no era la más adecuada para su figura, la condesa la convenció de que estaba equivocada y de que estaría radiante como un atardecer. La aturdida joven había permitido que la modista la hiciera girar una y otra vez, pinchándola, empujándola y estrujándola hasta conseguir ajustarle el vestido. Y, cuando por fin observó su transformación en el espejo de la modista, no le había quedado más remedio que mostrarse de acuerdo con ellas. Con aquel vestido parecía un atardecer. Un atardecer sorprendentemente feo.

Se rodeó con los brazos para protegerse del frío nocturno y cerró los ojos llena de mortificación.

—No puedo regresar. Tendré que quedarme a vivir aquí para siempre.

Se oyó una profunda risa ahogada entre las sombras. Tommy se levantó con rapidez y contuvo el aliento, sorprendida. Apenas pudo distinguir la figura de un hombre a pocos metros mientras trataba de sosegar los desbocados latidos de su corazón. Antes de que se le ocurriera siquiera huir, las palabras escaparon de sus labios, impulsadas por toda la ira y la frustración que sentía.

—No es adecuado que se acerque a la gente en la oscuridad, señor. No es propio de un caballero.

—Mis disculpas —respondió él con rapidez, con una profunda voz de tenor que le hizo estremecerse—Por supuesto, uno podría sostener la opinión de que ocultarse en las sombras no es exactamente una actitud propia de una dama.

—Ah, en eso se equivoca. No estoy ocultándome en las sombras. Estoy escondida entre ellas. Es algo muy distinto —dijo mientras retrocedía en la oscuridad.

—No voy a delatarla —susurró él, leyendo su mente mientras avanzaba—. Puede dejarse ver. Está realmente atrapada.

Tommy sintió el seto espinoso en la espalda en el mismo momento en que él se cernió amenazadoramente sobre ella, y supo que el hombre tenía razón. Suspiró con irritación. ¿Le podría ocurrir algo más aquella noche? Justo entonces él quedó iluminado por la luz de la luna y ella averiguó su identidad. En ese momento se respondió a sí misma: «Algo mucho peor.»

Su acompañante no era otro que el marqués de Clow, un hombre fascinante y devastadoramente atractivo que estaba considerado uno de los libertinos más notorios de Londres. Su escandalosa reputación conjuntaba a la perfección con aquella pecaminosa sonrisa que, en ese momento, estaba dirigida a Tommy.

—Oh, no… —musitó, sin ser capaz de ocultar la desesperación en su voz. No podía permitir que la viera. No así, embutida en un armazón rígido como si fuera un ganso de Navidad. Un ganso de Navidad anaranjado como un brillante atardecer.

— ¿Qué ocurre, chiquilla? —El perezoso afecto de las palabras la ruborizó mientras buscaba una vía de escape. Ahora, estaba lo suficientemente cerca como para tocarla y se cernía sobre ella, unos quince centímetros más alto. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo, Tommy se sintió pequeña. Delicada, incluso. «Tengo que escapar.»

—Debo… debo irme. Si me encontraran aquí… con usted… —Dejó la frase en el aire. Él ya sabía lo que ocurriría.

— ¿Quién es usted? —El marqués entrecerró los ojos en la oscuridad, examinándole los rasgos—. Espere… —Tommy casi vio sus pupilas brillando en la penumbra al reconocerla—. Es la hija de Keroberos. La he visto antes.

Ella no pudo contener una sarcástica respuesta.

—Estoy segura de ello, milord. Es difícil pasarme por alto. —Se cubrió la boca inmediatamente, conmocionada por haber hablado con tanta franqueza.

Él se rió entre dientes.

—Sí. Bueno, no es el tipo de vestido que más le favorece.

—Qué diplomático es usted —dijo ella sin poder contener una risita—. Lo admito, parezco un albaricoque.

Ahora, él se rió abiertamente.

—Una comparación muy apropiada. Pero me pregunto, ¿es realmente tan malo parecer un albaricoque? —El marqués le indicó que debería volver a sentarse en el banco y, tras vacilar un momento, ella lo hizo.

—Probablemente, no. —Tommy esbozó una amplia sonrisa, sorprendida por no sentirse tan humillada como cabría esperar al comprobar que coincidía en su apreciación. No, lo cierto es que en cierta manera lo encontró liberador—. Mi madre… bueno, se muere por vestir a su hija como una muñequita de porcelana. Por desgracia, a mí no me favorece. No sabe las ganas que tengo de que mi hermana crezca y sea ella el objeto de todas sus atenciones.

Él se sentó a su lado en el banco.

— ¿Cuántos años tiene su hermana? —le preguntó.

—Ocho —dijo Tommy con pesar.

—Ah, entiendo.

—Una declaración comedida. —La joven observó el cielo estrellado—. Ya sé que cuando ella debute me habré quedado para vestir santos.

— ¿Qué le hace pensar eso?

Ella lo miró de reojo.

—Aunque aprecio mucho su caballerosidad al fingir ignorancia, milord, nos está insultando a ambos. —Él no respondió, y ella se miró fijamente las manos antes de continuar—. Mis posibilidades de elección son bastante limitadas.

— ¿Y eso?

—Al parecer tengo que elegir entre hombres arruinados, viejos o mortalmente aburridos —dijo ella, enumerando con los dedos mientras hablaba.

Él se rió entre dientes.

—Encuentro difícil creerlo.

—Oh, es verdad. No soy el tipo de joven que atrae a los caballeros. Cualquiera con ojos en la cara puede verlo.

—Yo tengo ojos y no lo veo. —Su voz era intensa, ronca y suave como el terciopelo cuando alargó la mano para acariciarle la mejilla.

Tommy contuvo el aliento, siendo intensamente consciente del efecto de la caricia.

Se apoyó en su mano, incapaz de evitarlo, cuando él le asió la barbilla.

— ¿Cómo se llama? —le preguntó con suavidad.

Ella se estremeció, sabiendo lo que se avecinaba.

—Tomoyo. —Tommy cerró los ojos, avergonzada de poseer un nombre tan extravagante. Un nombre que nadie, salvo una madre intensamente romántica y obsesionada por Shakespeare, le habría puesto a una niña.

—Tomoyo… —Él saboreó el nombre en los labios—. ¿Cómo la mujer de Julio César?

La joven se sonrojó mientras asentía con la cabeza.

El hombre sonrió.

—Voy a tener que interesarme por sus padres. Un nombre atrevido, sin duda.

—Un nombre horrible.

—Tonterías. Tomoyo fue emperatriz de Roma, era fuerte, hermosa y más inteligente que la mayoría de los hombres que la rodeaban. Intuyó el futuro y se enfrentó con valor al asesinato de su marido. Es una tocaya digna de tener en cuenta. —Le agitó la barbilla con firmeza mientras hablaba.

Tommy no pudo añadir nada ante tan francas palabras. Antes de que pudiera pensar qué responder, él continuó hablando:

—Bueno, debo irme. Y usted, lady Tomoyo, debe regresar al baile con la cabeza bien alta. ¿Cree que será capaz? —Le dio un toque final a la barbilla y se levantó, haciendo que Tommy fuera consciente del frío.

Lo miró y asintió con la cabeza, asombrada.

—Sí, milord.

—Buena chica. —El marqués se inclinó sobre ella y le susurró al oído, acariciándole la nuca con su respiración y calentándola en la fría noche de abril—. Recuerde, es una emperatriz. Compórtese como tal y no les quedará más remedio que considerarla así. Yo ya lo hago… —Se interrumpió, y ella contuvo el aliento, esperando sus palabras—: Alteza.

Y dicho eso, se alejó, perdiéndose en la profundidad del laberinto y dejando a Tommy con una amplia y absurda sonrisa en la cara. No se lo pensó dos veces antes de seguirlo, pues ansiaba estar de nuevo junto a él. En ese momento, lo habría seguido a cualquier parte; aquel príncipe entre los hombres no se había fijado en su dote ni en su horrible vestido, sino en _ella_.

**«Si yo soy una emperatriz, él es el único hombre digno de ser mi emperador.»**

No tuvo que llegar demasiado lejos para verlo. Unos metros más adelante, el laberinto desembocaba en un claro donde había una enorme fuente adornada con querubines.

Allí, bañado por el resplandor de la luna, estaba su príncipe de anchos hombros y largas piernas. Tommy contuvo el aliento al verlo… Era exquisito, como si él también hubiera sido tallado en mármol.

Entonces se dio cuenta de que había una mujer entre sus brazos y abrió la boca en silencio. Luego se cubrió los labios con la mano y abrió mucho los ojos. En sus diecisiete años de vida, no había presenciado algo tan… asombrosamente escandaloso.

La luz de la luna dotaba a la amante del marqués de un aire etéreo con aquel pálido cabello dorado y aquel vestido, como una pálida telaraña resplandeciente en la oscuridad. Tommy retrocedió entre las sombras y miró los setos a su alrededor, deseando no haberlo seguido, pero incapaz de no continuar observando el abrazo de los amantes… ¡Santo Dios, menudo beso!

Y, en lo más profundo de su interior, la sorpresa juvenil fue reemplazada por el lento ardor de los celos. Nunca en su vida había deseado ser otra persona, pero, por un momento, se imaginó que era ella la que estaba entre sus brazos, la que entrelazaba los dedos entre sus cabellos oscuros. Que era su cuerpo el que acariciaba y moldeaban aquellas manos firmes; sus labios los que mordía; sus gemidos los que inundaban la brisa nocturna como una caricia.

Mientras miraba cómo la boca masculina recorría la larga columna de la garganta de la mujer, Tommy recorrió con los dedos el mismo camino en su cuello, incapaz de contenerse, imaginando que era él quien le hacía aquella leve caricia. Observó extasiada que el marqués llevaba la mano al suave corpiño que dibujaba la figura de su amante y que trazaba el delicado borde antes de deslizarlo hacia abajo para dejar al descubierto un pecho firme y pequeño. Los dientes del hombre destellaron malévolamente en la oscuridad cuando bajó la vista hacia aquel montículo perfecto, susurrando una sola palabra: «precioso», antes de acercar los labios a la oscura punta, erizada por el gélido aire y el ardiente abrazo.

Extasiada, la mujer dejó caer la cabeza hacia atrás, incapaz de controlar el placer que estaba alcanzando. Tommy no pudo apartar la vista del espectáculo que se desarrollaba ante ella mientras continuaba acariciándose el pecho con la mano, notando cómo su propia cima se endurecía bajo la seda del vestido e imaginando que eran la mano y la boca del marqués lo que sentía.

—Clow…

El nombre que la mujer gimió, sin poder contenerse, flotó en el claro arrancando a Tommy de su ensueño. Avergonzada, dejó caer la mano y se alejó de la escena. Recorrió el laberinto a la carrera, desesperada por escapar, y llegó por fin al banco de mármol donde había comenzado todo aquello. Se dobló sobre sí misma jadeando, avergonzada de su comportamiento. Las damas no escuchaban a escondidas. Sobre todo, no espiaban ese tipo de encuentros.

Además, aquellas fantasías no le hacían ningún bien.

Ignoró una punzada de pesar devastador cuando se dio cuenta de la realidad. El magnífico marqués de Clow jamás sería suyo, ni nadie como él. Tuvo la aguda certeza de que todo lo que él le había dicho antes no era cierto, solo mentiras que un consumado seductor había elegido con sumo cuidado para conseguir aliviar su dolor y alejarla, despreocupadamente, del lugar donde se había citado con una encantadora belleza. Él no creía una palabra de lo que le había susurrado.

No, ella no era Tomoyo, la emperatriz de Roma. Era la misma Tommy corriente de siempre. Y nunca sería otra cosa

* * *

**Como mencione antes es otra adaptación y espero y la disfruten como la otra que he publicado espero de verdad que les guste. Y como siempre perdon por si hay errores de dedo como ortográficos. El viernes subo el sig. capitulo de esta historia. **


	3. Capitulo 1

**Bueno como dije aquí el primer capitulo de esta historia. y la continuación de La noche del fantasma no lo se cuando la ponga tal vez suba los 3 capítulos de un solo, ahí veré.**

* * *

*******Capítulo 1********

Londres, Inglaterra, Abril, 1823

Lo despertó un incesante golpeteo. Al principio lo ignoró e integró en sus sueños la fuente de aquel irritante sonido.

Transcurrió un buen rato y un tenso silencio cayó sobre el dormitorio.

Eriol St. Hiiragizawa, marqués de Clow, percibió la tenue luz del amanecer que inundaba decadentemente la estancia. Durante un momento, permaneció quieto, observando los elegantes matices de las paredes del dormitorio decoradas con papel de seda y cornisas doradas, un colorido refugio para el placer sensual.

Girándose hacia la exuberante hembra que tenía al lado, esbozó una sonrisa cuando ella arqueó su ansioso y desnudo cuerpo hacia el suyo, y se dejó sumir, dada la temprana hora y la calidez de la mujer, en una beatífica somnolencia.

Se quedó inmóvil y cerró los ojos, deslizando las yemas de los dedos por el hombro desnudo de su compañera de cama mientras la elegante mano femenina coqueteaba con los duros músculos de su torso; la dirección que tomaron los dedos era una oscura y erótica promesa de placer. Entonces, la caricia se hizo más fuerte y firme, y él recompensó la habilidad de la mujer con un ronco gruñido de deseo.

El intenso y constante golpeteo comenzó a sonar de nuevo en la pesada puerta de roble.

— ¡Basta! —Clow abandonó la cama de su amante, dispuesto a enfrentarse con quien fuera para que los dejaran en paz durante el resto de la mañana. Apenas terminó de abrocharse la bata de seda, abrió bruscamente la puerta con una florida maldición.

En el umbral aguardaba su hermano gemelo, impecablemente vestido y arreglado, como si fuera normal ir a buscarlo a casa de su amante al romper el alba. Detrás de Kylee St. Hiiragizawa había un lacayo.

—Milord, he intentado detenerlo… —farfullaba el hombre sin cesar antes de que Clow interrumpiera sus palabras con una gélida mirada.

—Déjenos solos.

Kyle observó cómo el lacayo se escabullía, y arqueó una ceja con diversión.

—Había olvidado lo encantador que resultas por las mañanas, Eriol.

—En nombre de Dios, ¿qué te trae aquí a estas horas?

—He pasado antes por Clow House —se excusó Kyle—. Al ver que no estabas allí, he supuesto que este sería el lugar donde me resultaría más fácil encontrarte. —Apartó la mirada de su gemelo y la clavó en la mujer que se había sentado en el centro de la enorme cama. Kyle la saludó con un gesto de cabeza y una amplia e indolente sonrisa—. Nakuru, mis disculpas por la interrupción.

La belleza griega se estiró, sensual y provocativamente, como una gata en celo, permitiendo que la sábana que sostenía contra su cuerpo con falsa modestia se deslizara ligeramente, dejando al descubierto un delicioso pecho.

—Lord Kyle —intentó engatusarlo con una provocativa sonrisa—, le aseguro que no me importa en lo más mínimo. Quizá le gustaría unirse a nosotros —hizo una sugerente pausa—, para desayunar.

Kyle sonrió apreciativamente.

—Una oferta tentadora.

—Kyle, si tan necesitado estás de una mujer —le azuzó Clow, ignorando el intercambio entre su hermano y su amante—, estoy seguro de que podríamos haberte encontrado una sin necesidad de que perturbaras mi descanso.

Kyle se apoyó en el marco de la puerta, clavando la mirada en Nakuru durante un buen rato antes de devolver la atención a Clow.

— ¿Tu descanso, hermano?

Clow se apartó de la puerta en dirección al palanganero en la esquina de la estancia, donde se inclinó para lavarse la cara.

—Te estás divirtiendo, ¿verdad?

—Inmensamente.

—Kyle, te concedo unos segundos para que me digas por qué estás aquí antes de que olvide que eres mi hermano menor y te mate.

—Es interesante lo mucho que viene al caso esa frase —dijo Kyle como quien no quiere la cosa—. En realidad es tu posición como hermano mayor la razón de que me encuentre aquí ahora.

Clow alzó la cabeza y miró fijamente a su gemelo mientras se le deslizaban por la cara diminutas gotitas de agua.

—Figúrate, Eriol, resulta que tenemos una hermana.

—Una hermanastra —afirmó Clow con firmeza mirando fijamente al abogado, en espera de que el hombre recuperara el valor y le explicara todas las circunstancias que rodeaban aquella sorprendente noticia. Eriol había perfeccionado aquella táctica de intimidación en los peores garitos de juego de Londres y suponía que de esa manera conseguiría que el hombrecillo hablara de una vez.

Estaba en lo cierto.

—Yo… es decir, milord…

Clow le dio la espalda, atravesando el estudio para servirse una copa.

—Suéltelo de una vez, hombre. No tengo todo el día.

—Su madre…

—Mi madre, si es que se puede llamar de esa manera a la deshumanizada criatura que nos parió, abandonó Inglaterra para establecerse en el Continente hace más de veinticinco años. —Hizo girar el líquido ambarino en la copa con una mirada de aburrimiento—. ¿Por qué debemos creer que esa chica es nuestra hermana y no una charlatana ansiosa de aprovecharse de nuestra buena voluntad?

—Su padre era un comerciante veneciano que poseía dinero más que de sobra, fortuna que ella ha heredado. —El abogado hizo una pausa para colocarse las gafas mientras miraba a Clow de reojo—. Milord, la chica no tiene ninguna razón para mentir sobre su nacimiento. De hecho, y con todos mis respetos, parece que ella hubiera preferido que no les comunicara su existencia.

—Entonces, ¿por qué hace esto?

—No tiene más familia, aunque me han comentado que algunos amigos están dispuestos a acogerla. Sin embargo, según los documentos que obran en mi poder, esto es obra de su madre. Fue la antigua marquesa quien, antes de abandonarlos, pidió al padre de la chica… —se interrumpió, inseguro—… que se encargara de enviarla aquí en el caso de… de que él falleciera. Su madre estaba segura de que usted… —se aclaró la voz—. De que lo consideraría una obligación familiar.

Clow sonrió, aunque no le encontró ni pizca de gracia.

—No deja de ser irónico que nuestra madre haya apelado a nuestro sentido de la obligación familiar, ¿verdad?

El abogado fingió no entender el comentario.

—En efecto, milord. Pero, si me permite decirlo, la chica ya está aquí y es muy dulce. No sé qué hacer con ella. —No dijo nada más, pero el significado de sus palabras fue elocuente: «No estoy seguro de sí debería dejarla en sus manos.»

—Por supuesto, debe quedarse aquí —aseguró Kyle finalmente, recibiendo una mirada de agradecimiento del abogado y otra irritada de su hermano—. Nosotros la acogeremos. Supongo que debe de sentirse muy afectada.

—En efecto, milord —convino el abogado al notar la amabilidad en los ojos de Kyle.

—No me había percatado de que eras tú quien tomaba las decisiones en esta familia, hermano —dijo Clow, que arrastró las palabras con la mirada clavada en el abogado.

—Solo me limito a acortar la agonía de Wingate —respondió Kyle, con la aprobación del abogado—. Sabemos de sobra que no rechazarás a alguien de tu sangre.

Por supuesto, Kyle estaba en lo cierto. Eriol St. Hiiragizawa, séptimo marqués de Clow, nunca rechazaría a su hermana a pesar de sentir un profundo deseo de hacerlo. Clow se pasó la mano por el pelo negro y maldijo para sus adentros a su madre, a la que no había visto desde hacía décadas.

Esta se había casado a una edad muy temprana —apenas dieciséis años— y había tenido a los gemelos al año siguiente. Una década después había huido al Continente, dejando a sus hijos y a su marido sumidos en la desesperación. Si se tratara de cualquier otra mujer, Eriol habría podido sentir cierta simpatía por ella; habría comprendido sus miedos y perdonado su deserción. Pero él había presenciado el pesar de su padre y sufrido el dolor que su pérdida le había causado. Finalmente, el hombre reemplazó la tristeza por cólera. Pasaron muchos años antes de que se aplacara la furia en que se había sumido y pudiera hablar de ella sin gritar.

Descubrir ahora que había tenido otra familia había reabierto la herida. Le enfurecía que hubiera tenido otro hijo —una niña, nada menos—, y que también la hubiera dejado abandonada cuando era pequeña. Por supuesto, ella había estado en lo cierto: él se encargaría de su familia. Haría lo que fuera necesario para enmendar los pecados de su madre. Y quizá fuera esa parte de la situación la que más amargura le producía, que su madre le conociera tan bien. Que todavía estuvieran conectados.

Dejó la copa sobre la mesa, ocupando de nuevo su lugar detrás del ancho escritorio de caoba.

— ¿Dónde se encuentra la chica, Wingate?

—Creo que la han hecho esperar en la salita verde, milord.

—Bien, pues que venga aquí. —Kyle se acercó a la puerta, la abrió y le indicó a un lacayo que fuera a buscarla.

En el tenso silencio que siguió, Wingate se alisó el chaleco, lleno de nerviosismo.

—Ehh… ¿me permite, milord? —Eriol le lanzó una mirada irritada—. Es una buena chica. Muy dulce.

—Sí. Ya lo ha mencionado. En contra de lo que parece creer, Wingate, no soy un ogro que se coma a las jovencitas. —Se interrumpió por un momento y curvó los labios en una mueca sardónica—. Al menos no a las jovencitas de mi familia.

La llegada de su hermana impidió que Eriol disfrutara de la desaprobación del abogado. Se puso en pie cuando se abrió la puerta y entornó los ojos cuando unas pupilas azules, extrañamente familiares, se clavaron en él desde el otro lado de la estancia.

—Santo Dios… —Las palabras de Kyle reflejó a la perfección los pensamientos de Eriol.

No había ninguna duda de que aquella chica era su hermana. Además de sus ojos, del mismo color azul profundo que los de ellos, compartía con los gemelos la firme barbilla y el oscuro pelo rizado. Era el vivo retrato de su madre… Alta, delgada y hermosa, con un innegable fuego en la mirada. Eriol maldijo para sus adentros.

Kyle fue el primero en recobrar la compostura y se inclinó en una profunda reverencia.

—_Enchanté_, señorita Matsuri. Soy tu hermano, Kyle St. Hiiragizawa. Y este —señaló a Clow—, es nuestro hermano Eriol, el marqués de Clow.

Ella hizo una graciosa reverencia y se señaló a sí misma cuando se irguió.

—Soy Matsuri Shihō(es un personaje de Sola (そら ¿Sora?) o Sola Project no hay otra chica que se les parezca en el anime). Lo confieso, no esperaba que fuerais… —hizo una pausa, buscando la palabra—, _gemelli_. Perdonad, no conozco la palabra en inglés.

Kyle sonrió.

—Gemelos. No, imagino que nuestra madre tampoco contaba con _gemelli_.

El hoyuelo en la mejilla de Matsuri fue una réplica exacta del de Kyle.

—Como usted ha dicho, es realmente espectacular —le dijo al abogado.

—Sí. Bueno —carraspeó Wingate, captando la atención de todos—, si no me necesitan, me retiro. —El hombrecillo miró a Kyle y luego a Clow, ansioso por recobrar la libertad.

—Puede irse, Wingate —ordenó Clow en tono gélido—. De hecho, lo espero ansiosamente.

El abogado retrocedió al tiempo que se inclinaba en una rápida reverencia, como si temiera que no lograría escapar si tardaba demasiado en hacerlo. En cuanto salió de la estancia, Kyle se giró hacia Matsuri.

—No te dejes engañar por Eriol, no es tan malo como parece. Pero algunos días le gusta jugar a ser el señor de la heredad.

—Soy el señor de la heredad —señaló Clow secamente.

Kyle le guiñó el ojo a su hermana.

—Me lleva solo cuatro minutos, pero no puede evitar recordármelo cada vez que puede.

Matsuri le brindó a Kyle una sonrisa antes de clavar sus ojos azul claro en el hermano mayor.

—Milord, me gustaría irme.

Eriol asintió con la cabeza.

—Es comprensible. Ordenaré que trasladen tus cosas a una de las habitaciones del piso de arriba. Debes de estar cansada tras un viaje tan largo.

—No, no lo entiendes. Me gustaría irme de Inglaterra. Quiero regresar a Venecia. —Como ni Eriol ni Kyle dijeron una palabra, ella continuó, moviendo las manos mientras hablaba con un acento cada vez más marcado a medida que la emoción se adueñaba de su discurso—. Os lo aseguro, no comprendo por qué mi padre ordenó que viniera aquí. Allí tengo amigos que me darían la bienvenida en su casa sin…

Eriol la miró fijamente.

—Te quedarás aquí.

—_Mi_ _scusi_, milord, prefiero que no sea así.

—Me temo que no tienes otra opción.

—No puedes obligarme a quedarme aquí. No es mi lugar. No con vosotros… No en… Inglaterra —escupió la palabra como si se tratara de algo apestoso.

—Olvidas que eres medio inglesa, Matsuri —le recordó Kyle, divertido.

— ¡No! ¡Soy italiana! —Sus ojos azules brillaron con intensidad.

—Y tu carácter lo demuestra, gatita —aseguró Eriol lentamente—. Pero eres el vivo retrato de nuestra madre.

Matsuri miró las paredes.

— ¿Retratos? ¿De nuestra madre? ¿Dónde?

Kyle se rió entre dientes, fascinado por el malentendido.

—No. No encontrarás retratos suyos aquí. Eriol quería decir que te pareces a nuestra madre. Lo cierto es que sois como dos gotas de agua.

Matsuri cortó el aire con una mano.

—No te atrevas a repetir tal cosa. Nuestra madre era una… —Se interrumpió y en el silencio que cayó pesadamente sobre la estancia resonó un mudo epíteto.

Clow torció los labios en una sonrisa sardónica.

—Por lo que veo hemos encontrado un tema en el que estamos totalmente de acuerdo.

—No puedes obligarme a que me quede.

—Me temo que sí. Ya he firmado los papeles. Estás bajo mi tutela hasta que te cases.

Ella abrió los ojos como platos.

—Eso es imposible. Mi padre jamás habría permitido tal cosa, sabía que no tengo intención de casarme.

— ¿Por qué? —preguntó Kyle.

Matsuri se volvió hacia él.

—Pensaba que lo entenderíais mejor que nadie. No pienso cometer los mismos pecados de mi madre.

Eriol entrecerró los ojos.

—No hay ninguna razón para que hicieras tal cosa…

—Pues si no te importa, ni siquiera pienso permitir que surja la oportunidad, milord. Seguramente podremos llegar a un acuerdo.

En ese momento, Eriol tomó una decisión.

— ¿Conociste a nuestra madre?

Matsuri se mantuvo erguida y orgullosa, sosteniendo la mirada de Clow sin vacilar.

—Nos abandonó hace casi diez años. ¿No hizo lo mismo con vosotros?

Clow asintió con la cabeza.

—Ni siquiera habíamos cumplido diez años.

—Entonces imagino que ninguno de nosotros tres siente demasiado cariño por ella.

—En efecto.

Se quedaron inmóviles durante un buen rato, cada uno perdido en sus pensamientos. Eriol fue el primero en hablar.

—Voy a hacer un trato contigo. —Matsuri negó con la cabeza, pero Clow alzó la mano, deteniendo sus palabras—. Te quedarás dos meses, eso no es negociable. Si pasado ese tiempo sigues prefiriendo regresar a Italia, haré los preparativos para que así sea.

Ella ladeó la cabeza como si estuviera considerando la oferta y las salidas que tenía. Por fin, asintió con un gesto, mostrándose de acuerdo.

—Dos meses. Ni un día más.

—Puedes elegir el dormitorio que prefieras en el piso de arriba, hermanita.

Ella le hizo una profunda reverencia.

—_Grazie_, milord.

— ¿Cuántos años tienes? —La voz de Kyle la detuvo cuando ya se dirigía hacia la puerta del estudio.

—Veinte.

Kyle lanzó una fugaz mirada a su hermano antes de hablar.

—Vamos a tener que presentarte en sociedad.

—No creo que sea necesario cuando solo voy a permanecer aquí ocho semanas. —El énfasis que imprimió a las últimas palabras fue imposible de confundir.

—Lo discutiremos cuando llegue el momento. —Clow puso punto final a la conversación y la escoltó hasta la puerta, que abrió para llamar al mayordomo—. Spinel, por favor, escolte arriba a la señorita Matsuri y que alguien le ayude a instalarse. —Se volvió hacia Matsuri—. Tienes una doncella, ¿no?

—Sí —dijo ella, con los labios curvados con diversión—. ¿Debo recordarte que fueron los romanos los que civilizaron este país?

Clow arqueó las cejas.

—Piensas convertirte en un reto, ¿verdad?

Matsuri sonrió angelicalmente.

—Me he mostrado de acuerdo en quedarme, milord, no en que vaya a hacerlo de buena gana.

Él se volvió hacia Spinel.

—Vivirá con nosotros de ahora en adelante.

Matsuri negó con la cabeza, sosteniendo la mirada de su hermano.

—Solo durante dos meses.

Eriol meneó la cabeza y rectificó sus palabras.

—Vivirá aquí por el momento.

El mayordomo ni siquiera parpadeó ante tan sorprendente anuncio.

—De acuerdo, milord —dijo, sin alterar el tono. Y ordenó a varios lacayos que se apresuraran a subir los baúles de Matsuri antes de guiar a la joven escaleras arriba.

Satisfecho de que se estuvieran cumpliendo sus órdenes, Clow cerró la puerta del estudio y se volvió hacia Kyle, que estaba apoyado en el aparador con una indolente sonrisa en la cara.

—Bien hecho, hermano —señaló Kyle—. Si la sociedad sospechara que tienes un sentido tan profundo de la obligación familiar… tu reputación como ángel caído quedaría destrozado.

—Yo que tú no diría ni una palabra más.

—De veras, es reconfortante. El marqués de Clow y toda su maldad, sometidos por una jovencita.

Clow le dio la espalda a su hermano para cruzar el estudio en dirección al escritorio.

— ¿No tienes algo que hacer en algún sitio? ¿Alguna estatua que limpiar? ¿Alguna anciana en Bath desesperada por qué identifiques un pedazo de mármol?

Kyle extendió las piernas y cruzó los tobillos, negándose a seguirle la corriente a su hermano.

—De hecho, así es. Sin embargo, tendrán que esperar, así como mis legiones de seguidores, porque pienso pasar la tarde contigo.

—No te molestes.

Kyle se puso serio.

— ¿Qué ocurrirá dentro de dos meses? ¿Cuando ella todavía quiera irse y tú no estés dispuesto a permitírselo? —Como Clow no respondió, Kyle continuó—: No ha sido fácil para ella. Que su madre la abandonara tan joven… y luego perder a su padre.

—No es tan diferente de lo que nos ocurrió a nosotros. —Clow fingió desinterés mientras buscaba algo en el montón de la correspondencia—. De hecho, según recuerdo, nosotros perdimos a papá al mismo tiempo que a mamá.

Kyle le sostuvo la mirada.

—Nos teníamos el uno al otro, Eriol. Ella no tiene a nadie. Deberías ponerte en su lugar, acaba de perder todo lo que tenía, todos a los que ama.

Clow miró a Kyle mientras se abandonaba a los sombríos recuerdos de su infancia compartida. Los gemelos habían sobrevivido a la ausencia de su madre y a la desesperación de su padre. Su infancia no había sido agradable, pero Kyle tenía razón…, se habían tenido el uno al otro. Y eso había marcado la diferencia.

—Lo único que aprendí de nuestros padres es que el amor está sobrevalorado. Lo único que importa son las responsabilidades. El honor. Será bueno que Matsuri lo aprenda cuando aún es joven. Ahora nos tiene a nosotros. Y es probable que ella considere que no es nada, pero tendrá que ser suficiente.

Los hermanos se mantuvieron en silencio, cada uno sumido en sus pensamientos.

—Será difícil que la sociedad la acepte —concluyó Kyle.

Clow maldijo por lo bajo, reconociendo la verdad que encerraban las palabras de su hermano.

Como descendiente de una mujer que ni siquiera se había divorciado, Matsuri no sería aceptada por la sociedad. En el mejor de los casos, era la hija de una dama desterrada que tendría que enfrentarse a la reputación manchada de su madre y, en el peor, era la bastarda que una marquesa descarriada había tenido con su amante italiano.

—Será cuestionada su legitimidad —volvió a hablar Kyle.

Eriol meditó la cuestión durante un buen rato.

—Si nuestra madre se llegó a casar con su padre, significa que la marquesa abrazó el catolicismo en Italia y la Iglesia católica no reconocería un matrimonio realizado según el rito anglicano.

—Ah, entonces quienes somos ilegítimos somos nosotros. —Las palabras de Kyle estuvieron acompañadas de una irónica sonrisa.

—Al menos para los italianos, sí —ironizó Eriol—. Por fortuna, somos ingleses.

—Excelente. Por lo menos para nosotros —respondió Kyle—, pero ¿y para Matsuri? Habrá muchos que se negarán a tratar con ella. No les agradará codearse con la hija de una mujer manchada. Y católica, nada menos.

—Por principios, nunca la aceptarán. No podemos cambiar el hecho de que su padre es un burgués.

—Quizá deberíamos presentarla como una prima lejana en vez de una hermanastra.

La respuesta de Clow fue taxativa.

—Ni hablar. Es nuestra hermana. La presentaremos como tal y nos enfrentaremos a lo que sea necesario.

—Es ella la que tendrá que enfrentarse a las consecuencias. —Kyle miró a su hermano mientras esas palabras flotaban en el aire—. La temporada pronto estará en su apogeo. Si queremos tener éxito, nuestras actividades tendrán que ser las correctas. Nuestra reputación será la suya.

Clow entendió lo que quería decir. Tendría que poner fin a su arreglo con Nakuru; una cantante de ópera conocida por su indiscreción.

—Hablaré con Nakuru hoy mismo.

Kyle asintió con la cabeza antes de añadir:

—Y Matsuri deberá tener una madrina. Alguien con una reputación intachable.

—Sí, yo he pensado lo mismo.

—Siempre podemos recurrir a tía Madoushi. —Kyle se estremeció, como siempre que mencionaba a la hermana de su padre quien, a pesar de ostentar opiniones muy personales y enfrentarse descaradamente a ciertas instituciones, era una duquesa viuda muy respetada por la sociedad.

El «no» de Clow fue breve y conciso. Madoushi no sería capaz de manejar una situación tan delicada como aquella: una misteriosa hermanastra que había aparecido en Clow House al principio de la temporada.

—No servirá ninguna mujer de nuestra familia.

—Entonces ¿a quién recurriremos?

Los dos gemelos se miraron a los ojos; su determinación y compromiso eran similares.

Pero solo uno era marqués y sus palabras no dejaron lugar a dudas.

—Encontraré a alguien.

* * *

**Y bueno que les parece. dudas, sugerencias no les gusta nada, ¿?. **


	4. Chapter 2

**Ok, lo lamento no subir antes capítulos pero no podía y ademas se habrán dado cuenta que así va ha ser el tiempo que me tarde en actualizar, pero basta de charla y va el capitulo 2 de esta historia.**

* * *

***Capítulo 2***

_Entonces, con un estallido de lágrimas, la joven corrió directamente hacia él, rodeó con los brazos el cuello de Ulises y le cubrió de besos la frente y las mejillas antes de hablar._

_—__Heme aquí, vos lograsteis conquistar mi corazón, inflexible como es._

_En el corazón de Ulises surgió otro deseo aparte del de lamentarse; y lloró, estrechando entre sus brazos a su querida y fiel esposa._

Tomoyo Kinomoto interrumpió su lectura y emitió un largo suspiro de satisfacción. El sonido resonó en el silencio en la biblioteca de Keroberos House, a donde había escapado horas antes en busca de una buena lectura. En opinión de Tommy un buen libro requería una inolvidable historia de amor… y Homero cumplía las expectativas.

«Oh, Ulises», pensó ella con ternura, pasando una página amarillenta de aquel ejemplar con cubierta de piel mientras se enjugaba una lágrima. «Veinte años después, por fin de vuelta en los brazos de su amor. Un reencuentro merecido donde los haya. De los mejores libros que he leído.»

Interrumpió su lectura y recostó la cabeza sobre el mullido respaldo del sillón, suspirando. Inhaló el rico aroma de sus queridos y bien cuidados volúmenes antiguos mientras imaginaba que era la protagonista de aquella historia en particular… Una esposa amada, el objeto de una búsqueda heroica, la mujer cuyo amor había inspirado a su matiudo a luchar contra el cíclope, a resistir a las sirenas, a conquistar lo que fuera necesario para alcanzar una sola meta: regresar a su lado.

¿Cómo sería ser como ella, una mujer cuya belleza sin par fuera recompensada por el amor del más importante héroe de su tiempo? ¿Cómo sería recibir al único hombre que posee tu corazón? ¿Y cómo sería en la cama? Una pícara sonrisa curvó los labios de Tommy cuando aquel atrevido pensamiento atravesó su mente. «Oh, Ulises, desde luego.»

Se rió por lo bajo. Si el resto del mundo supiera que lady Tomoyo kinomoto, la correcta e intachable solterona tenía esos entretenidos, arraigados y, sin duda, impropios pensamientos sobre héroes de papel… Suspiró de nuevo, recriminándose, para sus adentros con vehemencia. Era consciente de que era una tontería soñar con hombres que solo habitaban en las páginas de los libros. Aquel era un hábito terrible, y ella llevaba haciéndolo demasiado tiempo.

Había comenzado la primera vez que leyó _Romeo_ _y_ _Julieta_, cuando tenía doce años, y había seguido haciéndolo con pequeños y grandes personajes —desde Beowulf o Hamlet hasta Tristán y otros protagonistas más sombríos de novelas góticas, sin importar la calidad que destilaran esas páginas—; las fantasías de Tommy sobre ídolos de papel eran absolutamente democráticas.

Cerró los ojos y se imaginó muy lejos de esa estancia de techo alto llena de innumerables libros y documentos pertenecientes a la larga lista de condes de su familia. Soñó que era Penélope en vez de la hermana solterona del Conde Keroberos y que estaba tan profundamente enamorada de Ulises que había despreciado a todos los demás pretendientes.

Conjuró mentalmente a su héroe. Ella estaba sentada ante un telar; él, en el umbral de la puerta. Era fácil imaginar su aspecto físico, pues había tenido el mismo una y otra vez durante la última década.

Alto, de complexión imponente, fibroso, con un pelo espeso y oscuro que impulsaba a todas las mujeres a acariciarlo y unos ojos azules del mismo tono que el mar por el que había navegado Ulises durante veinte años. La mandíbula firme, pero con un hoyuelo que solo aparecía cuando sonreía. ¡Y qué sonrisa…! prometía picardía y placer a partes iguales.

Sí… Todos sus héroes estaban destinados a tener el mismo aspecto que el único hombre con el que había soñado: Eriol St. Hiiragizawa, marqués de Clow. Cualquiera pensaría que tras una década debería haber prescindido de su fantasía, pero parecía que tenía inclinación por aquel granuja a pesar de sí misma y que estaba condenada a pasarse el resto de su vida imaginándoselo como su Marco Antonio particular, siendo ella Cleopatra.

Soltó una carcajada ante el símil. Dejando a un lado el hecho de que llevara el nombre de una emperatriz, habría que estar realmente loco para comparar a lady Tomoyo kinomoto con Cleopatra. Para empezar, Tommy jamás había dejado incapacitado a un hombre con su belleza, algo en lo que Cleopatra había sido toda una experta. Cleopatra no había tenido su pelo y sus vulgares ojos oscuros. La soberana de Egipto tampoco había sido descrita como rellenita. Y no era capaz de imaginarse que Cleopatra se hubiera quedado sin bailar en ninguna de las veladas sociales. Además, estaba segura de que la insigne emperatriz jamás se había puesto una cofia de encaje.

Desafortunadamente, no podía decir ninguna de esas cosas cuando se refería a sí misma.

Pero, en este momento, era Penélope, y Clow, el arrebatador Ulises, que había fijado su cama marital a un olivo que él mismo había sembrado. Se ruborizó cuando la fantasía continuó y él se acercó a ella y a esa cama legendaria, quitándose lentamente la túnica y dejando al descubierto un pecho bronceado por los años pasados bajo el sol del mar Egeo, un torso que podría estar tallado en mármol. Cuando él llegó hasta ella y la rodeó con sus brazos, imaginó que la envolvía aquel calor masculino que le hacía sentirse pequeña con su tamaño. Él había pasado años esperando ese momento… y ella también.

Él le deslizó las manos por la piel, creando un rastro de fuego allí donde la tocaba, y Tommy imaginó que se recostaba sobre ella para besarla. Podía sentir su cuerpo apretándose contra el suyo, sus manos en la cara, sus labios firmes y sensuales obligándola a separar los de ella poco a poco hasta reclamar su boca en un beso abrasador. Entonces, él comenzaba a susurrarle palabras de amor al oído, frases que ella apenas lograba entender.

— ¡Tommy!

Se levantó de golpe del sillón haciendo caer el libro, sobresaltada por aquel estruendo que provenía del otro lado de la puerta. Se llevó la mano a la garganta con el corazón desbocado y deseó para sus adentros que quienquiera que fuera se largara y la dejara disfrutar de su ensueño. El pensamiento fue fugaz y se disolvió mientras emitía un suspiro. Tomoyo Kinomoto jamás hacía nada que no fuera impecablemente correcto. Nunca dejaría de responder cuando la llamaran, por mucho que le gustase hacerlo.

La puerta de la biblioteca se abrió de repente y entró su hermana, pletórica de energía y excitación.

— ¡Tommy! ¡Aquí estás! ¡Llevo horas buscándote!

Tommy miró la ansiosa y brillante cara de su hermana y no pudo evitar sonreír. Sakura siempre había sido una hechicera fuerza de la naturaleza, constantemente en ebullición, y a quien adoraba todo el mundo en cuanto la conocía. Con dieciocho años era la incomparable de la temporada, la debutante que había obtenido todas las atenciones de la sociedad, que había terminado por apodarla «el Ángel Keroberos ».

Al verla ahora iluminada por los rayos del sol que entraban en la biblioteca, envuelta en etéreo chifón de color dorado, con aquella dulce sonrisa y los bucles castaños perfectamente peinados, Tommy entendía perfectamente por qué la sociedad londinense adoraba a su hermana. Era difícil no hacerlo.

Incluso aunque tal perfección podía dejar en evidencia a una hermana mayor mucho menos perfecta.

— ¿Para qué me necesitas, Saku? —Dijo Tommy con una provocadora sonrisa—. ¡Creo que te las has arreglado bastante bien tú sola!

Un profundo rubor se extendió por el delicado cutis de porcelana de Sakura, algo que Tommy habría envidiado por su recato y uniformidad si ella misma no llevase padeciendo tales sonrojos durante toda su vida.

— ¡Tommy! ¡No me lo puedo creer! ¡Llevo todo el día pellizcándome! —Sakura atravesó corriendo la estancia y se dejó caer en el sillón de cuero frente a su hermana

—. ¡Se me ha declarado! —continuó en un tono deslumbrado y soñador—. ¿Te lo puedes creer? ¿No es maravilloso?

«Él» era, en este caso, Shaoran Li, sexto duque de Watanuki y el soltero más codiciado de toda Gran Bretaña. Joven, guapo, rico y con título, al duque le había bastado con mirar una sola vez a Sakura en uno de los bailes de pretemporada, para caer rendido a sus pies. Tras un cortejo incesante, Watanuki había acudido a Keroberos House esa misma mañana para pedir su mano. Tommy apenas había logrado contener su diversión ante el nerviosismo del duque; a pesar de su título y riqueza, la respuesta de Sakura le producía gran ansiedad, pero eso solo hacía que Tommy lo apreciara todavía en mayor medida.

—Claro que me lo creo, querida —se rió—. Cuando ha llegado le brillaban los ojos como estrellas… Un brillo muy parecido al que lucen los tuyos en este momento.

—Sakura inclinó la cabeza con timidez mientras Tommy continuaba—. Tienes que contármelo todo, ¿cómo se siente una después de haber atrapado a un hombre que la ama tantísimo? ¡Y un duque nada menos!

— ¡Oh, Tommy! —estalló Sakura —. No me importa nada el título de Shaoran, ¡solo él! ¿A que es el hombre más maravilloso de la tierra?

— ¡Y un duque nada menos! —Las dos jóvenes se giraron con sorpresa ante aquellas palabras, pronunciadas en un tono de excitación apenas contenida desde la puerta de la biblioteca. Tommy suspiró al recordar qué la había llevado a esconderse allí a primera hora de la mañana.

Su madre.

— ¡Tommy! ¿Has oído la maravillosa noticia?

Preguntándose para sus adentros cuántas veces más tendría que responder a esa cuestión a lo largo del día, Tommy abrió la boca para contestar. Sin embargo no fue lo suficientemente rápida.

— ¡Watanuki se ha enamorado profundamente de Sakura! ¿Te imaginas? ¡Un duque enamorado de nuestra Sakura!

Una vez más, Tommy se dispuso a contestar, pero no llegó a hacerlo.

— ¡Hay tanto que hacer! ¡Tenemos que planificar la boda! ¡Organizar el baile y la cena de compromiso! ¡Diseñar los menús! ¡Enviar las invitaciones! Eso por no mencionar el vestido de novia. ¡Y el ajuar! ¡Oh, Sakura!

Mientras una dicha absoluta inundaba la cara de la condesa viuda, la de Sakura adquiría una expresión de profundo terror. Tommy contuvo una sonrisa y se dispuso a rescatar a su hermana.

—Mamá, Watanuki se ha declarado esta mañana. ¿No crees que deberíamos dejar que Sakura disfrutara un poco de esta ocasión tan trascendental? —En su tono se percibió una cierta jocosidad cuando continuó, lanzándole a su hermana una mirada cómplice—. ¿Quizá un par de días?

Fue como si no hubiera dicho nada. La condesa viuda siguió hablando, en un tono cada vez más alto y agudo.

— ¡Y tú, Tommy! ¡Tendremos que elegir con mucho cuidado el vestido que llevarás!

¡Oh, no! La condesa viuda era hábil para muchas cosas, pero elegir la ropa que le quedara bien a su hija mayor no era una de ellas. Si Tommy no lograba distraer a su madre pronto, estaría destinada a asistir a la boda de su hermana embutida en una monstruosidad con plumas y turbante a juego.

—Pienso que deberíamos centrarnos primero en otras cosas, ¿no crees, mamá? ¿Por qué no organizas esta noche una cena informal para celebrarlo? —Se interrumpió y esperó durante un momento para ver si su madre picaba el anzuelo.

— ¡Qué idea tan maravillosa!

Tommy suspiró para sus adentros, satisfecha por haber desviado su atención con tanta rapidez.

— ¡Debería hacerla! Solo asistiría la familia, por supuesto, porque el anuncio oficial se hará en el baile de compromiso, pero creo que celebrar una cena informal esta noche es lo más adecuado. ¡Oh! ¡Hay un montón de cosas que hacer! ¡Debo enviar las invitaciones y hablar con la cocinera! —La condesa viuda se volvió y corrió hacia la puerta, llena de excitación. En el umbral, se detuvo en seco y se volvió bruscamente. Incapaz de contener su alegría, con la cara roja y la respiración jadeante, exclamó—: ¡Oh, Sakura! —Y, dicho eso, se marchó.

En el silencio que siguió a la partida de su madre, Sakura continuó sentada, aturdida por la escena que acababa de tener lugar. Tommy no pudo evitar sonreír.

—No habrás pensado que iba a ser fácil, ¿verdad, Saku? Después de todo, mamá lleva treinta y dos años esperando para organizar una boda, justo desde que Touya nació. Y ahora, gracias a ti, verá cumplido su sueño.

—No creo que pueda sobrevivir a esto —dijo Sakura, meneando la cabeza, todavía aturdida—. ¿Quién era esa mujer?

—Una madre con una boda en perspectiva.

—Santo Dios —susurró Sakura, deslumbrada—. ¿Cuánto tiempo crees que se comportará así?

—No estoy segura, pero supongo que casi toda la temporada.

— ¿¡Toda la temporada!? ¿No hay manera de evitarlo?

—Hay una… —Tommy se interrumpió para dar un efecto dramático a sus palabras.

Sakura no pudo contener su impaciencia.

— ¿Cuál?

— ¿Crees que Watanuki se fugaría contigo a Gretna Green?

Sakura gimió por lo bajo mientras Tommy estallaba en carcajadas.

Aquella iba a ser una temporada extraordinariamente entretenida.

Aquella iba a ser la temporada más horrible de su vida.

Tommy se mantuvo inmóvil en una esquina de la salita donde, después de la cena y de los rituales de los cigarros durante la sobremesa para los hombres y los cotilleos para las mujeres, se reunió toda la familia para cubrir a Sakura y a su duque de los mejores deseos. Docenas de velas derramaban sobre la estancia un tenue brillo e iluminaban a los asistentes, trasformando el espacio en un escenario íntimo. Por lo general Tommy adoraba los acontecimientos que se desarrollaban en aquella sala, pues eran ocasiones felices que la inundaban de entrañables recuerdos.

Sin embargo, aquella noche no estaba ocurriendo así. Ahora, lamentaba el momento en que se le había ocurrido sugerir una cena íntima e informal. Esta noche, los antepasados que la observaban desde los retratos que cubrían las paredes parecían burlarse de ella.

Tommy se tragó un suspiro y forzó una sonrisa cuando tía Sonomi se acercó a ella con una expresión radiante. Sabía exactamente lo que iba a decirle y también sabía que era inevitable.

— ¿No es maravilloso? ¡Qué feliz pareja! ¡Qué buen enlace!

—En efecto, tía —canturreó Tommy, girando la cabeza para mirar al futuro matrimonio. Había descubierto a lo largo de la velada que observar lo felices que parecían Sakura y Watanuki hacía que le resultara más fácil soportar ese tipo de conversación. Solo un poco más fácil—. Es un placer ver a Sakura tan contenta.

La anciana apoyó una de sus arrugadas manos en el brazo de Tommy. «Ahora es cuando se lanza al ataque», pensó la joven para sus adentros, apretando los dientes.

— ¡Estoy segura de que tu madre estará encantada de tener por fin una boda que planear! —Cacareó la mujer con diversión—. Después de todo, si solo os tuviéramos en cuenta a ti y a Touya, no habría garantía de que lo llegara a hacer algún día.

Tommy forzó una risita mientras miraba desesperada a su alrededor en busca de socorro, daba igual de dónde proviniera si con ello conseguía librarse de una lista interminable de impertinentes y maleducados parientes. En las tres horas transcurridas desde que los invitados habían llegado para la cena, había mantenido la misma conversación con una docena de personas distintas. La cena en sí había resultado especialmente dura, puesto que había estado sentada entre la testaruda abuela de Watanuki y un primo particularmente cruel; ambos parecían creer que su estado de soltería era un tema muy interesante. Ella misma estaba empezando a considerar que no había una sola persona en ninguna de las dos familias que poseyera una pizca de tacto. ¿Pensarían realmente que no le ofendía que le recordaran de manera tan insistente que era una vieja solterona polvorienta que se había quedado para vestir santos? Parecía que no.

No viendo manera de deshacerse de su tía en un futuro cercano, le hizo gestos con la mano al lacayo que pasaba con una bandeja llena de copas de jerez. Cogió una y se volvió hacia la anciana.

— ¿Puedo ofrecerte una, tía Sonomi?

— ¡Santo Dios, no! No soporto ese brebaje. —Había una nota de indignación en su tono—. ¿Sabes, Tomoyo? Beber en sociedad puede conseguir que se manche tu reputación.

— ¿De veras? Bueno, creo que esta noche no debo preocuparme por eso, ¿no estás de acuerdo?

—No, supongo que tu reputación no corre ningún riesgo, Tomoyo. —Tía Sonomi le dio una palmadita en el brazo con inconsciente condescendencia—. Qué tragedia lo tuyo, ¿verdad? ¿Quién lo iba a decir? Nunca hubiera supuesto que te quedarías soltera con una dote como la tuya.

La insinuación de que ella solo habría logrado casarse gracias a su dote hizo que se estremeciera de furia. Antes de que pudiera responder, la anciana continuó hablando:

—Y ahora, a tu edad, debemos perder ya las esperanzas. Es realmente imposible imaginar que alguien pida tu mano. A menos, claro está, que se trate de un anciano caballero en busca de compañía mientras espera que llegue su final. Sí, quizá esa sea la solución.

Una imagen atravesó como un relámpago la mente de Tommy, una agradable fantasía en la que tía Sonomi se encontraba sumergida en una bañera de vino dulce. Concentrándose en su ensueño, depositó cuidadosamente la copa en la bandeja y se volvió hacia la anciana, que seguía conjeturando sobre su soltería.

—Por supuesto, tu figura no ayuda nada, Tomoyo. Después de todo, hace ya tiempo que pasaron los días en los que estaban de moda las mujeres de cabellos oscuros.

Tommy permaneció callada. No era posible que aquella odiosa mujer hubiera dicho lo que ella acababa de escuchar.

— ¿Has considerado seguir una dieta a base de huevos cocidos y col? He oído que funciona a las mil maravillas. A lo mejor entonces parecerías más… menos sana. —Siguió cacareando tía Sonomi, que ya comenzaba a divertirse y parecía haber olvidado cualquier tipo de educación—. ¡Quizá entonces podríamos encontrar un marido para ti!

Tommy tenía que escapar antes de infligir serios daños a un anciano miembro de su familia o de volverse loca. Se disculpó sin mirar a tía Sonomi a los ojos, pues no podía garantizar no decirle nada espantoso a aquella horrible mujer.

—Perdona, tía, pero tengo que ir a… a la cocina. —No le importó que la excusa no tuviera sentido debido a que hacía mucho rato que había terminado la cena; sencillamente, tenía que escapar de allí.

Conteniendo las lágrimas, Tommy huyó al cercano estudio de su hermano, donde tenía la certeza de que no la molestarían invitados indeseables. Se guió por la luz de la luna que entraba por el enorme ventanal que ocupaba una pared del estudio y se acercó al aparador, donde cogió una copa y una botella de jerez antes de dirigirse al sillón situado en una esquina de lo que durante mucho tiempo había sido el santuario de los hombres de la familia Keroberos.

«Esta noche tendrá que servir para los propósitos de una Keroberos », pensó, soltando un hondo suspiro mientras se servía un jerez y dejaba la pesada licorera de cristal en el suelo. Luego pasó las piernas por el brazo del sillón y se arrellanó en el asiento.

— ¿Por qué suspiras así, hermanita?

Tommy dio un leve respingo y giró la cabeza hacia el imponente escritorio de caoba que dominaba la estancia. Observó la oscura figura que se ocultaba detrás y sonrió ampliamente en medio de la penumbra.

—Me has asustado.

—Sí, bueno, perdona que no me disculpe, pero esta es mi guarida, no la tuya. —

Touya Kinomoto, conde de Keroberos, se levantó y atravesó la estancia para sentarse en otro sillón frente a Tommy—. Espero que tengas una buena razón para estar aquí o tendré que chivarme.

— ¿Ah, sí? Sería interesante ver cómo logras revelar mi huida sin que se den cuenta de la tuya —bromeó.

—Cierto. —Touya sonrió, mostrando sus dientes blancos—. Bueno, entonces puedes quedarte.

—Gracias. —Hizo un brindis con su copa—. Eres todo corazón.

Touya hizo girar el whisky en su propio vaso mientras Tommy bebía antes de relajarse en el sillón, cerrando los ojos y disfrutando de aquel apacible silencio.

—Bueno, ¿qué te ha traído aquí? —dijo él finalmente.

—Tía Sonomi —respondió Tommy sin abrir los ojos.

— ¿Qué ha hecho ahora esa vieja urraca?

— ¡Touya!

— ¿Acaso vas a decirme que no has pensado nunca que se parece muchísimo a un ave de esa clase?

—Pensarlo es una cosa y decirlo en voz alta otra distinta.

Touya se rió.

—Eres demasiado educada para tu bien. ¿Qué es lo que te ha dicho nuestra estimada y reverenciada tía para hacerte huir a un cuarto oscuro?

Ella suspiró y rellenó la copa.

—No ha hecho nada que no hayan hecho los demás miembros de las dos familias, solo que ella ha sido más grosera.

—Ah, ha hablado del matrimonio.

—Lo cierto es que me ha dicho… —Hizo una pausa, respiró hondo—. No, no le daré el placer de repetirlo.

—Puedo suponerlo.

—No, Touya, no puedes. —Bebió un sorbo de jerez—. Maldición, si hubiera sabido cómo sería la soltería, me habría casado con el primero que se me declaró.

—El primer hombre que se te declaró fue un vicario idiota.

—No deberías hablar mal del clero.

Touya emitió un bufido y dio un buen trago a su whisky.

—Bueno. Me habría casado con el segundo que se declaró. Geoffrey era muy atractivo.

—Tommy, si no lo hubieras rechazado tú, lo habría hecho papá. Era un jugador empedernido y un bebedor infatigable. Recuerda que murió en un garito de juego, por el amor de Dios.

—Ah, pero entonces sería viuda. Nadie se mete con las viudas.

—Sí, bueno, no estoy muy seguro de eso, pero si prefieres pensar así… —Touya hizo una pausa—. ¿De verdad desearías haberte casado con uno de ellos?

Tommy dio otro sorbo, paladeando el licor con la lengua un buen rato mientras consideraba la pregunta.

—No, no me habría casado con ninguno de los que me lo pidieron —aseguró—. No me gustaría ser considerada solo una posesión de algún hombre horrible que hubiera contraído matrimonio conmigo por dinero o por estar relacionado con el conde de Keroberos… Pero no me habría negado a un matrimonio por amor.

Touya se rió entre dientes.

—Sí, bien, un matrimonio por amor es algo completamente diferente, pero no ocurre todos los días.

—No —convino ella, y los dos permanecieron en silencio. Luego, tras un largo rato de meditación, Tommy volvió a intervenir—: Lo cierto es que… lo que realmente me gustaría es ser un hombre.

— ¿Perdón?

— ¡En serio! Por ejemplo, si te dijera que te vas a pasar los próximos tres meses escuchando comentarios hirientes por culpa de la boda de Saku, ¿qué opinarías?

—Diría « ¡qué demonios!» y evitaría el tema.

Tommy utilizó la copa de jerez para subrayar sus palabras.

— ¡Exacto! ¡Porque eres un hombre!

—Un hombre que ha tenido éxito evitando una gran cantidad de acontecimientos que lo habrían llevado a cambiar su estado civil.

—Touya —dijo Tommy con franqueza, estirando el cuello—, la única razón por la que has podido evitar esos acontecimientos es porque eres un hombre. Desafortunadamente, yo no juego con las mismas reglas.

— ¿Por qué no?

—Porque soy una mujer y no puedo dejar de asistir a los bailes, las cenas, los tés y la modista. ¡Oh, Santo Dios! No sabes lo que es ir a la modista a que te tomen medidas. Voy a tener que volver a sufrir en carne propia todas esas horribles miradas compasivas mientras le confeccionan a Sakura su vestido de novia. ¡Oh, Dios mío! —Se cubrió los ojos como para no ver la escena.

—Aun así. No encuentro la razón por la que no puedas eludir todos esos horribles acontecimientos. De acuerdo, tienes que asistir al baile de compromiso, a la boda… pero olvida todo lo demás.

— ¡No puedo hacer eso!

—Insisto, ¿por qué no?

—Las mujeres decentes no dejan de acudir a esos acontecimientos, igual que no tienen un amante. ¡Tengo que preocuparme por mi reputación!

Ahora fue él quien bufó.

—Vaya disparate, Tomoyo. Tienes veintiocho años.

—No es muy caballeroso mencionar mi edad. Y sabes de sobra que no me gusta nada que me llamen Tomoyo.

—Pues vas a volver a oírlo. Tienes veintiocho años, estás soltera y posees, probablemente, la reputación más inmaculada de Londres, sin importar tu sexo y edad. Por el amor de Dios, ¿cuándo fue la última vez que acudiste a algún lugar sin esa cofia de encaje?

Ella le lanzó una mirada airada.

—Mi reputación es todo lo que tengo. Eso es lo que estoy tratando de decirte, Touya. —Se inclinó para servirse otra copa de jerez.

—Por supuesto, tienes razón. Es todo lo que posees ahora, pero podrías tener más. ¿Por qué no arriesgarte y obtenerlo?

— ¿Me estás alentando a manchar nuestra buena reputación? —preguntó Tommy llena de incredulidad, paralizada, con la licorera en una mano y la copa en la otra.

Touya arqueó una ceja ante la imagen. Tommy puso la licorera en el suelo.

— ¿Te das cuenta de que si hago eso, tú, como conde, sufrirás las consecuencias?

—No te estoy sugiriendo que te eches un amante, Tommy. Ni estoy animándote a que provoques una escena. Solo sostengo la opinión de que deberías preocuparte un poco de ti misma en vez de… er, bueno, en vez de hacerlo tanto por tu reputación. Te aseguro que si te saltas esos odiosos acontecimientos que rodean las bodas, no vas a afectar al condado de ninguna manera.

—Claro, y ya que estoy, ¿por qué no beber whisky o fumar puros?

—Exacto, ¿por qué no?

—No hablas en serio.

—Tommy, te aseguro que la casa no se nos caerá encima si haces algo de eso. Aunque no sé si realmente lo disfrutarías. —El silencio se extendió entre ellos durante varios minutos antes de que continuara hablando—: ¿Qué más querrías hacer?

Ella meditó cuidadosamente la respuesta a esa pregunta. ¿Y si realmente no hubiera repercusiones? ¿Qué le gustaría hacer entonces?

—No lo sé. Jamás me había planteado esa cuestión.

—Bueno, pues plantéatela ahora. ¿Qué harías?

—Todo lo que pudiera. —La respuesta surgió con rapidez sorprendiéndoles a ambos, pero una vez que dijo las palabras, Tommy se dio cuenta de que eran ciertas—. No quiero ser conocida por mi impecable comportamiento. Tienes razón. Veintiocho años de perfección son demasiados. —Se rió al oírse decir eso, y él la imitó.

—Entonces, ¿qué harías?

—Me desharía de la cofia de encaje.

—Qué alarde de atrevimiento —se mofó él—. Venga, Tomoyo, puedes ser más creativa. Recuerda, tus acciones no tendrán repercusiones, dime tres cosas que te gustaría hacer en casa.

Ella sonrió, acurrucándose en el sillón y entregándose al juego con entusiasmo.

—Aprender esgrima.

—Vamos bien —la alentó—, ¿qué más?

— ¡Asistir a un duelo!

— ¿Por qué detenerse ahí? Usa esas recién adquiridas habilidades para participar en uno —le sugirió él.

Ella arrugó la nariz.

—Creo que no me gustaría hacerle daño a nadie.

—Ah —dijo Touya con seriedad—, hemos dado con uno de tus límites.

—Eso parece. Pero creo que me gustaría disparar una pistola, solo que sin apuntar a nadie.

—Hay mucha gente que disfruta de esa actividad en particular —comentó él—. ¿Qué más?

Ella levantó la mirada al techo mientras pensaba.

—Aprender a montar a horcajadas.

— ¿En serio?

Tommy asintió con la cabeza.

—Sí. La silla de amazona es muy incómoda.

Él se rió ante su expresión de desdén.

—Lo haría… —La joven se interrumpió cuando otra idea cruzó como un relámpago por su mente. «Besar a alguien.» Bueno, eso no podía decírselo a su hermano—. Haría todas las cosas que los hombres dais por supuestas. Y más —aseguró—. Por ejemplo, ¡jugaría a las cartas! ¡En un club de caballeros!

—Oh, oh… ¿Cómo te las arreglarías?

Tommy lo pensó durante un momento.

—Supongo que tendría que hacerme pasar por un hombre.

Él negó con la cabeza, divertida.

—Esa fascinación por Shakespeare que tiene mamá al final afectará a nuestras vidas. —Ella soltó una risita tonta mientras él añadía—: Creo que ese sería el límite en esa cuestión. Los condes de Keroberos podrían perder sus privilegios en White's si lo hicieras.

—Bueno, por suerte para ti no es mi intención colarme en White's. Ni hacer ninguna de esas cosas. — ¿Era decepción lo que teñía su voz?

Una vez más el silencio cayó sobre ambos hermanos mientras los dos se perdían en sus pensamientos. Finalmente, Touya levantó la copa en un brindis silencioso y se la llevó a los labios. Se detuvo antes de llegar a la boca y le tendió el vaso en una oferta silenciosa. Por un fugaz momento, Tommy consideró cogerla, a sabiendas de que la oferta de Touya no era más que un dedo de whisky en el fondo de la copa.

Finalmente negó con la cabeza. Touya se bebió lo que quedaba.

—Lo siento —dijo mientras se levantaba del sillón—, me encantaría saber que has corrido un par de riesgos, hermanita.

El comentario, dicho descuidadamente mientras se iba, resonó en los oídos de Tommy. De hecho, apenas oyó la seca pregunta que siguió.

— ¿Crees que estoy a salvo si salgo de aquí? ¿O tendremos que escondernos hasta la boda?

Ella negó con la cabeza distraídamente.

—Creo que tú estás a salvo, pero ándate con cuidado —respondió ella.

— ¿Vienes conmigo?

—No, gracias. Creo que me quedaré aquí mientras recapacito sobre si me gustaría vivir ciertas aventuras.

Él sonrió complacido.

—Excelente. Hazme saber si al final decides zarpar rumbo a Oriente mañana por la mañana.

Ella le respondió con una sonrisa.

—Sí, serás el primero en saberlo.

Después, Touya salió, dejando a Tommy sumida en sus pensamientos.

La joven permaneció sentada un buen rato, atenta a los sonidos de la casa —la salida de los invitados, la familia retirándose a sus dormitorios, los sirvientes recogiendo las estancias utilizadas para la velada— mientras en su mente resonaban una y otra vez los comentarios de su hermano y se preguntaba: **«¿Y si…?»**

¿Y si pudiera tener una vida distinta del tedioso y serio aburrimiento que vivía actualmente? ¿Y si pudiera hacer todas las cosas con las que había soñado? ¿Qué se lo impedía en realidad?

A lo largo de sus veintiocho años de existencia, jamás había pensado en sí misma. Su reputación era impecable, pues durante ese tiempo solo se había preocupado de mantener su nombre impoluto. No es que estuviera dispuesta a tirarlo todo por la borda y destruir su reputación. No es que planeara hacer nada que no hiciera un caballero respetable de la sociedad un día cualquiera sin darle la mayor importancia. Si ellos podían hacerlo, ¿por qué ella no?

Se llevó las manos a la cabeza y retiró las horquillas que aseguraban la cofia de encaje. Una vez suelta, se la quitó y la larga melena cayó sobre su espalda. Entonces desenredó los mechones con los dedos mientras recapacitaba sobre su vida. ¿Cuándo había comenzado a ponerse esas cofias de encaje? ¿Cuándo había perdido la ilusión de vestirse a la moda? ¿Cuándo se había convertido en la clase de persona que se escondía para escapar de la malicia de tía Sonomi?

Se puso en pie, algo indecisa, y se acercó lentamente a la chimenea mientras estrujaba la cofia entre las manos, sintiéndose poderosa por la intoxicante combinación del jerez y la conversación mantenida con Touya. Bajó la mirada a las brasas moribundas y sintió como si el siseo de las ascuas se burlara de ella.

**_¿Qué haría si pudiera cambiarlo todo?_**

Sin darse tiempo para pensarlo, lanzó la cofia al fuego. Durante un buen rato no pasó nada; el trozo de encaje permaneció allí, con su nívea blancura contrastando con los leños oscuros. Entonces comenzó a preguntarse si debería recuperar la prenda, aunque no pudo hacerlo porque empezó a arder.

Contuvo el aliento mientras las llamas anaranjadas engullían el encaje, y le resultó imposible no inclinarse para observar mejor cómo la tela cobraba vida propia, retorciéndose y oscureciéndose hasta que no fue más que una bola de fuego.

Cuando el encaje desapareció, Tommy comenzó a reírse, sintiéndose renovada y escandalosa… Como si fuera capaz de hacer cualquier cosa que hubiera imaginado.

Se giró sobre los talones y atravesó el estudio hacia el escritorio del conde. Se sentó y, tras encender una vela, abrió el cajón de arriba y sacó un papel en blanco. Lo alisó con la mano, observando la superficie color marfil antes de asentir enfáticamente con la cabeza, abrir el tintero de plata y coger una pluma.

Sumergió a punta en la tinta negra y pensó en todas las cosas que haría… si tuviera valor.

La primera era evidente y, aunque no había querido compartirla antes con Touya, consideró que debía ser honesta consigo misma y ponerla por escrito. Después de todo, era lo único que realmente lamentaba no haber hecho nunca.

Apoyó la pluma en el papel y escribió con determinación y seguridad:

**Besar a alguien.**

Levantó la mirada tan pronto como escribió las palabras. Como si temiera que pudieran descubrirla garabateando algo tan escandaloso. Luego volvió a mirar el papel y ladeó la cabeza. No parecía suficiente ¿verdad? «Besar a alguien» no parecía captar exactamente la esencia de lo que quería.

Se mordisqueó el labio inferior y añadió otra palabra:

Besar a alguien… **_apasionadamente._**

Tommy soltó el aire que ni siquiera sabía que contenía.

«Ahora no puedes detenerte —pensó—, ya has escrito lo más indecente.»

Las siguientes sentencias salieron con facilidad tras la conversación mantenida con Touya.

**Fumar puros y beber whisky.**

**Montar a horcajadas.**

**Practicar esgrima.**

**Asistir a un duelo.**

**Disparar una pistola.**

**Jugar a las cartas (en un club de caballeros).**

Tras aquella oleada de actividad, Tommy alzó la cabeza y se recostó en la silla, mirando las palabras que había escrito. Una leve sonrisa curvó sus labios mientras sopesaba cada frase; se imaginó en una de las estancias llenas de humo de White's, jugando a las cartas en otra, practicando esgrima o discutiendo sobre el duelo al que asistiría a la mañana siguiente. La imagen le hizo emitir una risa ahogada. « ¡Figúrate!»

Casi lo dejó así, con aquellos siete deseos que había pensado con tanta rapidez. Pero por encima de todo, aquella lista contenía sus más secretos anhelos, y aún tenía algunos más. Era la oportunidad de ser honesta consigo misma; de escribir las cosas que más desesperadamente le gustaría experimentar. Cosas que jamás había confesado ante nadie, ni siquiera ante sí misma. Con un profundo suspiró volvió a mirar la lista, sabiendo que lo siguiente sería lo más difícil de escribir.

—Vamos allá —dijo con voz firme, como si se preparara para entrar en batalla. Y volvió a apoyar la pluma sobre el papel.

**Bailar todos los bailes en una fiesta.**

Curvó los labios con leve desprecio. «Bueno, Tommy, eso prueba que no es más que una lista imaginaria.» Adoraba bailar. Siempre lo había hecho. Cuando era niña, solía salir sigilosamente de su dormitorio para espiar los bailes que ofrecían sus padres. Encima del salón de baile, giraba y giraba al ritmo de la música mientras se imaginaba con un hermoso vestido de seda que rivalizara con los que formaban remolinos abajo. Bailar era lo que más ansiaba cuando la presentaron en sociedad, pero, según habían pasado los años, las invitaciones habían ido dejando de llegar. No había bailado desde… bueno, desde hacía mucho tiempo. Demasiado tiempo.

Allí, en la oscuridad, se permitió admitir que todos esos años esperando invitaciones para bailar en los salones de Londres se habían cobrado su precio. Odiaba ser un florero, pero jamás había sido otra cosa. Y, en los diez años transcurridos desde su debut, se había acomodado hasta tal punto en el rol de testigo de la elegancia social que no podía imaginarse como ejemplo de ella. Por supuesto, jamás había sido un modelo a seguir. Las mujeres que captaban la atención de la sociedad eran hermosas, y Tommy era demasiado corriente, demasiado rellenita, demasiado aburrida para ser considerada hermosa. Parpadeando para contener las lágrimas, escribió la siguiente frase.

**Ser considerada hermosa, una sola vez.**

Era lo más improbable de la lista… Solo podía recordar una vez, un momento fugaz en su vida, en el que se había acercado vagamente a esa meta. Pero al recordar aquella noche, hacía ya tanto tiempo, cuando el marqués de Clow le había hecho sentirse hermosa, tuvo la certeza de que él no la había percibido así. No, él solo fue un hombre que hizo lo que pudo para que una jovencita se sintiera mejor consigo misma antes de escapar a una cita nocturna. Sin embargo, en ese momento le había hecho sentirse hermosa. Como una emperatriz. ¡Cómo deseaba volver a ser tan inocente! ¡Cómo anhelaba volver a sentirse Tomoyo otra vez!

Por supuesto, no era posible. Solo un entretenimiento absurdo.

Con un suspiro, Tommy se puso en pie y, tras doblar el papel con mucho cuidado, lo guardó en el interior del corpiño del vestido y cerró el tintero. Sopló la vela y se encaminó silenciosamente a la puerta. Estaba a punto de salir del estudio y dirigirse a su habitación, cuando oyó un ruido allí fuera… un sonido sordo y extraño.

Abrió la puerta con sigilo, solo una rendija, y miró con atención el oscuro pasillo, entrecerrando los ojos para aguzar la vista. La penumbra le impedía ver nada, pero supo que no estaba sola. Le llegó una suave risita.

—Estás preciosa esta noche. Perfecta. Sin duda el ángel Keroberos.

—Estás obligado a decirlo… debes halagar a tu prometida.

—Mi prometida. —La reverencia con que pronunció esas palabras fue evidente—. Mi futura duquesa… Mi amor…

El resto de la frase quedó ahogado por un suspiro femenino, y Tommy se llevó la mano a la boca para contener la risa al darse cuenta de que Sakura y Watanuki se encontraban en el pasillo en penumbra. Se quedó paralizada y agrandó los ojos sin saber qué hacer. ¿Debía cerrar la puerta sigilosamente y esperar a que se fueran para salir? ¿Fingir tropezarse con ellos accidentalmente e interrumpir lo que a todas luces era una cita de amantes?

Sus pensamientos quedaron interrumpidos por una exclamación.

— ¡No! ¡Nos pillarán!

— ¿Y qué? —Las palabras fueron acompañadas por una entrecortada risa masculina.

—Supongo que entonces tendrá que casarse conmigo, excelencia. —Tommy abrió los ojos como platos ante la sensualidad que rezumaba el tono de su hermana menor. ¿Cuándo se había convertido Sakura en una mujer seductora?

Watanuki gimió en la oscuridad.

—Haré cualquier cosa que consiga que te metas en mi cama con más rapidez.

Entonces le tocó el turno de reírse a Sakura, algo completamente inadecuado. Luego hubo un silencio roto únicamente por suaves susurros de labios y caricias.

Tommy se quedó boquiabierta. Sí, definitivamente debía cerrar la puerta.

«Entonces ¿por qué no lo hacía?»

Porque no era justo.

No era justo que su hermanita pequeña —quien la había admirado durante años, quien había recurrido a ella en busca de consejo, guía y amistad durante tanto tiempo— experimentara ese nuevo mundo del amor.

Sakura había sido su venganza, la incomparable de la temporada, y se había sentido muy orgullosa de ella. Y cuando Saku había captado la atención de Watanuki, lo celebró por ella.

Y se alegró profundamente.

Pero ¿cómo seguir sintiéndose feliz cuando Sakura vivía la vida que deseaba para sí misma? Todo estaba cambiando. Sakura haría lo que ella no había hecho nunca. Se casaría, tendría hijos y formaría su propia familia para, por fin, envejecer en los brazos de un hombre que la amaba. Y mientras, Tommy se quedaría para vestir santos en Keroberos House.

«Hasta que Touya encuentre una esposa y te releguen al campo. Sola.»

Tommy se tragó las lágrimas, negándose a sentir lástima por sí misma ante la felicidad de Sakura.

Se movió para cerrar la puerta y dar privacidad a los amantes.

Sin embargo, antes de que lo hiciera, oyó jadear a Sakura.

—No, Shaoran, no podemos. Mi madre nos mataría si le estropeamos la ocasión de organizar una boda.

Watanuki gimió suavemente.

—Tiene dos hijos más.

—Sí, pero… —Hubo una pausa y Tommy no tuvo que ver a su hermana para leerle los pensamientos. « ¿Qué posibilidades había de que alguno de los dos se casara próximamente?»

—Touya se acabará casando —aseguró Watanuki, en tono jocoso—. Solo está retrasándolo todo lo posible.

—No es Touya quien me preocupa.

—Saku, ya lo hemos discutido innumerables veces. Será bienvenida en Fox Haven.

Tommy se quedó boquiabierta ante la mención de la heredad de Watanuki. ¿Se referían a ella? ¿A ella? ¿Habían discutido sobre su destino? ¿Como si fuera una niña huérfana a la que hubiera que acoger?

«Como si fueras una solterona sin perspectivas.» Algo que, por supuesto, sí que era. Cerró la boca.

—Será una tía maravillosa —añadió Watanuki.

«Excelente. Ya ha encasquetado sus futuros herederos a la tía solterona.»

—Sería una madre maravillosa —suspiró Sakura, haciendo que a Tommy se le llenaran los ojos de lágrimas. Intentó ignorar el tiempo verbal que había utilizado su hermana mientras Saku añadía—, desearía que pudiera haber tenido lo que tenemos nosotros. Se lo merece tanto…

Watanuki suspiró.

—En efecto. Pero me temo que solo ella puede cambiar su vida. Si sigue siendo tan… —Hizo una pausa buscando la palabra, y Tommy aguzó el oído, inclinándose en un ángulo tan antinatural que estuvo a punto de perder el equilibrio—, pasiva… jamás lo conseguirá.

« ¿Pasiva?»

Tommy imaginó a Sakura mostrando su acuerdo con la cabeza.

—Tommy necesita una aventura, pero, por supuesto, no la buscará.

Hubo una larga pausa en la que sus palabras —carentes de malicia pero aun así dolorosas— resonaron alrededor de Tommy, sofocándola con el peso de su significado. Y por un momento, no pudo respirar ni contener las lágrimas.

—Quizá te gustaría tener a ti una aventura, hermosa mía. —Watanuki había recuperado el tono sensual, y Sakura respondió con una incontenible risita nerviosa. Tommy cerró la puerta quedamente; no quería oír más.

Ojalá pudiera borrar lo que había escuchado con tanta facilidad.

«Pasiva.» Qué horrible palabra. Qué terrible sensación. Pasiva, corriente y poco aventurera, destinada a una vida aburrida, seria y nada interesante. Contuvo las lágrimas mientras apoyaba la frente contra la fría puerta de caoba y sopesaba las posibilidades reales de cambiar los acontecimientos.

Respiró hondo varias veces, intentando tranquilizarse a pesar de que la poderosa combinación de jerez y emociones amenazaba con hacerle sucumbir.

No quería ser esa mujer de la que hablaban. No se consideraba así. Pero de alguna manera se había convertido en ella, había perdido de vista sus sueños y, sin darse cuenta, había elegido aquella vida monótona y seria en lugar de otra más aventurera.

Y encima, su hermana menor estaba solo a unos metros, a punto de buscarse la ruina social mientras Tommy jamás había sido besada.

Era suficiente para emborracharse.

Por supuesto, esa noche había estado a punto de hacerlo.

Era suficiente para que se pusiera manos a la obra.

Metió la mano en el corpiño y sacó el papel doblado que había guardado solo unos minutos antes. Jugó con él al tiempo que consideraba su siguiente movimiento.

Podía irse a la cama, podía dejarse llevar por las lágrimas y el jerez y, peor todavía, podía pasarse el resto de su vida lamentando su falta de acción sabiendo que los que la rodeaban la consideraban «pasiva».

O podía cambiar.

Podía realizar lo que había anotado en esa lista.

«Ahora. Esta misma noche.»

Se puso un mechón de pelo detrás de la oreja, recordando que se había deshecho de la cofia de encaje.

Esa noche comenzaría con uno de los retos anotados. Algo que la podría convertir en la nueva Tommy que quería ser.

Respiró hondo, abrió la puerta del estudio y salió al oscuro pasillo de Keroberos House sin importarle ya si se tropezaba accidentalmente con Sakura y Watanuki. De hecho, apenas fue consciente de que se habían marchado.

De todas maneras, no tenía tiempo para ellos, pensó mientras subía la escalinata de mármol en dirección a su dormitorio. Se tenía que cambiar de ropa.

Lady Tomoyo iba a salir.

* * *

**Y que tal. errores ortográficos y de dedos lo siento si no lo corregí lo suficientes.**


	5. Capitulo 3

**Bueno lo se me he ausentado demasiado tiempo lo lamento pero espero me entienda he tenido problemas con mis clases -_-, sorry.**

****Capítulo 3****

* * *

Tommy se quedó mirando el carruaje de alquiler que se alejaba por la oscura calle, dejándola completamente sola.

Emitió un pequeño suspiro de consternación cuando el golpeteo de las pezuñas de los caballos se desvaneció en la distancia y fue reemplazado por el de su corazón y el del latido de la sangre en sus oídos. Debería haber empezado por el whisky. Y, además, no debería haber tomado tanto jerez.

Si hubiera bebido con moderación, no se encontraría allí en ese momento, sola, frente a la casa de uno de los libertinos más famosos de Londres, en mitad de la noche. ¿En qué había estado pensando?

Evidentemente, no había pensado… en nada.

Durante un fugaz momento, se planteó adentrarse en la calle y subirse al siguiente vehículo de alquiler que pasara, pero justo detrás de ese pensamiento llegó la certeza de que su reputación quedaría arruinada por completo si la descubrían.

—Pienso cortarle la cabeza a Touya por esto —masculló para sí misma al tiempo que tiraba de la capucha de su capa para cubrirse mejor la cara—. Y también a Sakura. —Por supuesto, ni Touya ni Sakura le habían forzado a arriesgar de esa manera su seguridad y su buena reputación. Se había metido en ese lío ella sólita.

Respiró hondo y aceptó la verdad… Aquel desastre había sido idea suya. Su reputación estaba a punto de perderse para siempre y la única probabilidad de salir indemne de esa situación era conseguir entrar en Clow House. Dio un respingo solo de pensarlo.

«Clow House. ¡Ay, Dios bendito! ¿Qué había hecho?»

Tenía que entrar. No quedaba otra alternativa. Desde luego, quedarse en la calle durante el resto de la noche no era una opción. Una vez dentro, le suplicaría al mayordomo que le consiguiera un carruaje de alquiler y podría estar en su casa en menos de una hora. Seguramente se sentiría obligado a protegerla, después de todo era una dama. Incluso aunque su comportamiento de esa noche no fuera un fiel reflejo de ello.

¿Y si era el propio Clow quien abría la puerta?

Tommy negó con la cabeza ante aquel pensamiento. Para empezar, los marqueses no se dedican a abrir la puerta de la calle y, para seguir, las probabilidades de que él estuviera en su casa a esas horas eran escasas o nulas; lo más seguro era que estuviera con una amante. Una imagen atravesó su mente como un relámpago, desempolvando un viejo recuerdo de una década atrás, cuando había presenciado cómo abrazaba con ardor a una mujer impresionantemente hermosa.

Sí. Tommy había cometido un horrible error. Tenía que escapar de allí tan rápido como fuera posible.

Irguió los hombros y se acercó a la imponente entrada de Clow House. Apenas había dejado caer la aldaba cuando se abrió la enorme puerta de roble y apareció en el umbral un anciano mayordomo que no se sorprendió en absoluto al hallar a una joven ante la puerta de su amo. Se desplazó a un lado y la dejó entrar antes de cerrar. Tommy se encontró en el cálido y acogedor vestíbulo de la señorial residencia londinense del marqués de Clow.

Instintivamente, la joven comenzó a retirarse la capucha de la cara pero, al pensar en los acontecimientos que ocurrirían a continuación, se dio cuenta de que sería mejor que no la reconocieran, y contuvo el impulso.

—Gracias, buen hombre —dijo, mirando al criado.

—De nada, milady. —El mayordomo hizo una pequeña reverencia y se dirigió, arrastrando los pies, hacia la ancha escalinata que conducía al piso superior—. ¿Me acompaña?

« ¿Que le acompañara? ¿Adónde?» Tommy se recobró con rapidez de la sorpresa.

— ¡Oh, no! Quiero decir que… —Se interrumpió sin saber cómo terminar la frase.

Él se detuvo al pie de las escaleras.

—Claro que no, milady. No se preocupe. Solo la voy a acompañar a su destino.

— ¿A mi… mi destino? —preguntó Tommy, deteniéndose bruscamente llena de confusión.

El mayordomo se aclaró la voz.

—Hay que subir las escaleras, milady.

—Subir las escaleras. —Comenzaba a parecer tonta incluso para sí misma.

—Es allí arriba donde se encuentra el marqués en estos momentos. —El mayordomo la miró con curiosidad, como si se estuviera cuestionando las facultades mentales de la joven, antes de volverse hacia las escaleras y comenzar a subirlas.

—El marqués… —Tommy observó cómo el criado subía la escalinata. Justo entonces comprendió el significado de aquellas palabras y abrió los ojos como platos. ¡Santo Dios! ¡Pensaba que era una fulana! Aquella sorprendente revelación fue seguida por otra no menos inquietante: el mayordomo pensaba que era la fulana de Clow. Lo que quería decir que Clow estaba allí, en casa.

—No soy… —Las palabras se le quedaron pegadas a la lengua.

—Claro que no, milady. —El hombre lo dijo en un tono totalmente respetuoso, pero ella tuvo la impresión de que él habría oído ya la misma protesta multitud de veces en boca de otras muchas mujeres. Mujeres que tenían que fingir inocencia para aparentar recato y respetabilidad.

Tenía que escapar de allí.

«A menos que…»

No. Acalló aquella vocecita. «A menos que… Nada. Olvídalo, Tommy.» Su reputación pendía de un hilo. Era más seguro agenciarse por sí misma un carruaje de alquiler en las oscuras calles de Londres que seguir a ese anciano mayordomo hasta donde se hallaba su amo.

Es decir, hasta las habitaciones de Clow.

Tommy casi se atragantó al pensarlo. Jamás volvería a beber jerez.

— ¿Milady? —La palabra, pronunciada con todo el decoro, contenía una pregunta implícita. ¿Le iba a seguir o no?

Aquella era su oportunidad. Acertada o no, era lo único que tenía, lo que esperaba cuando había salido sigilosamente de su casa y subido a un carruaje de alquiler. Quería ver a Clow y demostrarse que poseía el valor necesario para lanzarse a la aventura. Y allí estaba, tenía su objetivo al alcance de la mano.

«Esta es la oportunidad para convencerte a ti misma de que no eres pasiva.»

Tragó saliva en silencio, con los ojos clavados en el anciano. Estupendo, le seguiría. Luego le pediría a Clow que la ayudara a regresar a casa. Resultaría embarazoso, pero lo haría. Tenía que hacerlo. Al fin y al cabo, era hermana de un par del reino y él era, después de todo, un caballero.

O eso esperaba.

«Sin embargo, puede que no lo sea», pensó. Y un escalofrío la atravesó ante ese pensamiento.

Lo ignoró y agradeció en silencio que se le hubiera ocurrido ponerse el vestido que más le favorecía antes de salir. No es que Clow fuera a ver la seda color lavanda que se ocultaba bajo la capa negra —no tenía intención de revelarle al marqués su identidad salvo que no le quedara más remedio—, pero saber que llevaba la prenda más bonita de su guardarropa le dio la confianza que le hacía falta para subir las escaleras tras el mayordomo.

Mientras lo hacía, oyó el sonido de una música lejana, que se fue haciendo más intenso a medida que el anciano la guiaba por un largo pasillo, débilmente iluminado. El hombre se detuvo ante una puerta de caoba que no era suficiente para contener la música que provenía de aquella estancia. Tommy no pudo evitar el destello de curiosidad que se sobrepuso a su nerviosismo durante un breve momento.

El mayordomo dio dos golpes a la puerta, y un «adelante», fuerte y claro, resonó por encima de la música. El anciano abrió la puerta pero no atravesó el umbral, sino que se hizo a un lado para que Tommy entrara. Ella dio un paso adelante llena de ansiedad.

La puerta se cerró. Estaba en la guarida del león, envuelta en un manto de sombras y sonidos.

La enorme habitación apenas estaba iluminada; solo había algunas velas en los rincones, que dotaban al lugar de un sosegado e íntimo resplandor. Incluso sin esa oscuridad envolvente, era la estancia más masculina que ella hubiera visto jamás, decorada con abundante madera oscura y colores intensos. Las paredes estaban cubiertas de papel de seda color vino, y en el suelo había una enorme alfombra que solo podía ser persa. Los muebles eran grandes e imponentes, con librerías llenas de volúmenes en dos de las paredes; en la tercera había una enorme cama de caoba con dosel y cortinajes azul marino. Al verla recordó aquella fantasía sobre Ulises, Penélope y una cama muy diferente pero igual de atractiva.

Tommy tragó compulsivamente, apartando la mirada de aquel decadente mueble, y miró al dueño de la mansión, que, sentado en el lado más alejado de la estancia ante un piano, daba la espalda a la puerta. Jamás había visto un instrumento como aquel fuera de un conservatorio o de un salón de baile. Desde luego jamás en un dormitorio. Él no solo no se había dado la vuelta para recibir a su visita, sino que además había levantado la mano para que no se pronunciara ninguna palabra que pudiera interrumpir su interpretación.

La pieza que tocaba era melancólica y melodiosa. Tommy se sintió inmediatamente cautivada por aquella combinación de talento y emoción y observó absorta los brazos morenos y nervudos, descubiertos hasta los codos, donde se doblaban las mangas con descuido. Notó las firmes manos que oprimían las teclas de manera instintiva y deliberada mientras él inclinaba la cabeza y mostraba la curva del cuello, totalmente concentrado.

Cuando terminó el fragmento, la última de las notas flotó en el aire. Entonces Clow se incorporó y se giró hacia la puerta, revelando unas piernas largas y musculosas enfundadas en unos pantalones ceñidos y unas botas hasta la rodilla. Una camisa, abierta en el cuello y sin corbata ni pañuelo, ocultaba la piel bajo la que se tensaron los músculos de sus hombros cuando se enderezó en el taburete.

La miró. La única señal de sorpresa que se permitió fue entrecerrar levemente los ojos, como si estuviera intentando adivinar su identidad bajo la tenue iluminación de la estancia. Ella jamás había agradecido tanto la capucha como en ese momento. Él se levantó lentamente y cruzó los brazos.

Cualquiera habría pensado que su postura era desenfadada, pero ella se había pasado demasiados años estudiando a la sociedad londinense desde los rincones y había cultivado un agudo poder de observación. Él parecía, al mismo tiempo duro… y tenso, algo perfectamente perceptible en la fuerza latente que mostraban sus antebrazos. No le apetecía ser interrumpido, al menos no por una mujer.

Tommy abrió la boca para disculparse por su intrusión, para escapar; pero antes de que pudiera decir nada, él tomó la palabra.

—Debería haber sospechado que no aceptarías nuestra ruptura sin más. Sin embargo, confieso que me sorprende que hayas tenido el atrevimiento de venir aquí. —Ella cerró la boca, sorprendida, mientras él continuaba hablando en un tono gélido—. No habría querido que esto resultara más difícil de lo que ya es, Nakuru, pero entiendo que no has aceptado mi decisión. Te repito que lo nuestro ha acabado.

¡Ay, Dios bendito! ¡Clow pensaba que era su última amante! De acuerdo, una dama no se presentaba de esa manera —inesperadamente en medio de la noche ante la puerta de su casa—, pero aquello era demasiado. Tenía que aclarar los hechos.

— ¿No tienes nada que decir, Nakuru? No parece propio de ti.

No obstante, permanecer en silencio ante ese hombre imponente requería mucho menos coraje que revelar su identidad.

Él suspiró, claramente irritado por aquella conversación unilateral.

—Creo que fui más que generoso cuando rompimos nuestro acuerdo, Nakuru. Te quedas con la casa, las joyas, los vestidos… Te he dado suficiente material para atrapar a tu siguiente protector, ¿no crees?

Tommy contuvo el aliento al darse cuenta de la manera insensible y brusca con la que había puesto fin a su romance.

Aquella respuesta provocó una risa irónica en el marqués.

—No es necesario que te hagas la inocente. Los dos sabemos que no posees ni una pizca de candor desde hace mucho tiempo. —Su tono era frío e insensible—. Puedes encontrar la salida tú sola. —Se volvió a sentar, dándole la espalda, y comenzó a tocar de nuevo el piano.

Tommy no había pensado nunca que podría llegar a sentir pena por una de las cortesanas que se convertían en amantes de los caballeros, pero no fue capaz de evitar sentirse ofendida en nombre de aquella mujer en particular. ¡Y pensar que ella había considerado a Clow un hombre ejemplar!

Se quedó inmóvil, con los puños apretados ante aquella afrenta al género femenino, preguntándose qué debía hacer. ¡No! Sabía lo que _debía_ hacer. _Debía_ marcharse inmediatamente de esa habitación y salir de aquella casa; _debía_ regresar a su silenciosa y tranquila vida y _debía_ olvidar esa estúpida lista. Sin embargo no era eso lo que _quería_ hacer.

Lo que _quería_ era darle una lección a ese hombre. Y la cólera le proporcionaba valor suficiente para quedarse.

—Te ruego que no hagas esta situación más embarazosa de lo que ya es, Nakuru —le dijo sin mirarla.

—Pues me temo que la situación va a tornarse más embarazosa todavía, milord.

Él volvió la cabeza hacia ella y se levantó de repente. Si no estuviera tan irritada, Tommy se habría reído a carcajadas.

—Ya ve, no soy quien usted cree.

Tuvo que concedérselo, la sorpresa fue reemplazada casi de inmediato por una calma total.

—Parece que no, señorita… —hizo una pausa, esperando que ella se identificara—. Creo que me lleva ventaja —continuó después de un largo silencio.

—En efecto, así es. —Tommy se escandalizó ante su propio atrevimiento.

— ¿Puedo ayudarla en algo?

—Eso había pensado. Sin embargo, después de presenciar la manera en que se deshace de las mujeres de su vida, he decidido que será mejor que no se moleste.

Clow arqueó una de sus oscuras cejas ante aquellas palabras. Tommy tardó menos de un segundo en pensar en escapar y, sin añadir nada más, se dio la vuelta bruscamente y asió la manilla de la puerta. No la había abierto todavía cuando una mano enorme y nervuda cruzó disparada por encima de su hombro, impidiéndole hacerlo. ¡Santo Dios… qué velocidad! Tommy tiró del picaporte con ambas manos, pero no fue capaz de superar la fuerza masculina. Él mantuvo la puerta firmemente cerrada con un solo brazo.

—Por favor —susurró ella—, déjeme salir.

—Habla como si hubiera sido yo quien la ha traído aquí, milady, sin embargo, ha sido usted la que ha entrado en mis dominios. ¿No cree que me debe, al menos, la cortesía de una presentación? —preguntó él en tono tranquilo, justo encima de la capucha, haciendo que un estremecimiento de pánico la atravesara.

Sus cuerpos estaban a solo unos centímetros, si cualquiera de ellos se movía, se tocarían. Y por la manera en que abrumaba sus sentidos la calidez que desprendía aquel hombre, bien podían estar tocándose ya. Clavó los ojos en el marco de la puerta, preguntándose cómo iba a librarse de su destino.

Pero había comenzado a ser Tomoyo y no podía rendirse ahora.

—Ya… —Se aclaró la voz y volvió a empezar—. Ya nos conocemos, milord.

—No puedo esperar a saber quién se oculta detrás de esa capucha. —Clow le tiró del borde de la manga, rozándole descuidadamente el dorso de la mano. Ella contuvo el aliento y notó que se ruborizaba—. Vamos, milady, ¿de verdad cree que la dejaré irse sin que me haya dicho quién es? Ha llegado demasiado lejos.

Tenía razón, por supuesto, y ella era eminentemente pragmática. Respiró hondo, soltó el picaporte y se giró hacia Clow, que retrocedió y quitó la mano de la puerta cuando ella se bajó la capucha revelando su identidad. Él ladeó la cabeza mientras entrecerraba los ojos, intentando recordar su nombre. Tras un breve instante supo quién era y retrocedió otro paso más, incapaz de ocultar la confusa sorpresa que inundó su rostro y su voz.

— ¿Lady Tomoyo?

—La misma. —Tommy cerró los ojos con las mejillas ardiendo; comenzaba a sentirse mareada. Jamás volvería a salir de casa.

Clow se rió entrecortadamente, pero no parecía estar divirtiéndose.

—Lo confieso, podría haber hecho mil elucubraciones y jamás me habría imaginado que usted viniera a visitarme a medianoche. ¿Se encuentra bien?

—Le aseguro que, en contra de lo que puede parecer, estoy en mis cabales, milord. Al menos, eso creo.

—Perdóneme entonces por preguntar, pero ¿qué diantres está haciendo aquí? —El propio Clow pareció ser consciente en ese instante de dónde se encontraban—. Este no es el lugar adecuado para una dama. Le sugiero que continuemos esta conversación en un lugar más… correcto. —Movió la mano señalando el dormitorio antes de estirar el brazo para abrir la puerta.

A Tommy no le interesaba alargar todavía más aquel desastroso encuentro, así que se apartó a un lado con intención de evitar a Clow y poner entre ellos toda la distancia que pudiera.

—Tonterías, milord —dijo—. No creo que sea necesario continuar esta conversación en ningún otro sitio. Estoy en Clow House por culpa de unas circunstancias, digamos… peculiares, y me parece que será más conveniente que ambos olvidemos este encuentro. No debería ser tan difícil. —Compuso una brillante sonrisa mientras apretaba una borla de su capa.

Clow escuchó sus palabras sin interrumpirle. El silencio se alargó interminablemente hasta que Tommy lo miró. Él se limitó a observar su nerviosismo. No pasó demasiado tiempo antes de que la sorpresa y la confusión masculinas se convirtieran en intriga y asumiera una actitud mucho menos amenazadora, apoyándose casualmente contra la pared, junto a la puerta.

—No estoy seguro de ello, milady. Aunque, en contra de lo que usted pueda creer, no me olvido con facilidad de las mujeres que visitan mi dormitorio. —Ella se sonrojó mientras él continuaba—: Lady Tomoyo, ¿qué la ha traído hasta el umbral de mi casa a medianoche? Francamente, no parece de ese tipo de mujer.

Tommy intentó encontrar una respuesta creíble.

—Estaba cerca.

— ¿A medianoche?

—Sí. Me encontraba delante de su casa y… y necesitaba llegar a la mía.

— ¿Delante de mi casa? —Las palabras resultaron bruscas por la evidente incredulidad con que fueron dichas.

—En efecto. —Quizá, si se mantenía firme no la presionaría en busca de más explicaciones.

— ¿Cómo ha llegado hasta mi casa sin transporte alguno? —La curiosidad que rezumaba aquella pregunta la puso nerviosa.

—Eso preferiría no discutirlo —dijo ella, apartando la mirada y deseando que él abandonara el tema. El silencio cayó sobre ellos y, por un breve momento, Tommy pensó que se había quedado satisfecho con aquella evasiva respuesta.

Se equivocaba.

Él cruzó los brazos con arrogante actitud y dejó que la divertida incredulidad que lo embargaba se reflejara en su voz.

—Y claro, naturalmente, ha decidido que llamar a mi puerta era más seguro que subirse al primer coche de alquiler que pasara.

«De perdidos al río.»

—Exacto, milord. Después de todo, usted es un par del reino.

Él emitió un bufido. Ella le clavó una mirada indignada al reconocer su tono burlón.

— ¿No me cree? —farfulló.

—Ni una palabra. —Le dirigió una penetrante mirada azul—. ¿Por qué no prueba a decirme la verdad?

Ella miró al suelo, desesperada porque se le ocurriera una mentira convincente, la que fuera. Cualquier cosa que la sacara de esa situación.

Él pareció leerle la mente.

—Lady Tomoyo…

—Preferiría que me llamara Tommy —dijo a toda prisa.

— ¿No le gusta Tomoyo? —preguntó en tono de curiosidad.

Tommy negó con la cabeza, sin atreverse a mirarlo a los ojos.

—Tommy… —La presionó con aquella voz profunda y fluida que estaba segura de que usaba cada vez que quería algo de una mujer. No le sorprendería descubrir que siempre le funcionaba—. ¿Por qué está aquí?

Y entonces, no supo si fue por coraje o cobardía, o quizá debido a que había bebido demasiado jerez, decidió responderle. Después de todo, aquello no podía ser peor de lo que era.

—Había venido a pedirle que me besara —anunció finalmente, con un susurro.

Aquella no era la respuesta que esperaba. Las palabras, tímidas y apenas audibles que resonaron en medio del silencio de la estancia, lo cogieron por sorpresa. Por un momento pensó que había oído mal, pero el intenso rubor que cubría las mejillas de la joven era lo suficientemente delator como para convencerlo de que sí, realmente acababa de recibir una proposición absolutamente indecente de lady Tomoyo Kinomoto.

La tarde había comenzado aburrida. Tras rechazar todas las invitaciones, Clow había cenado con sus hermanos, todavía asimilando el descubrimiento de Mitsuri, y luego se había retirado a sus habitaciones, esperando que la privacidad de su santuario y el piano le ofrecieran la distracción que necesitaba. Así había ocurrido; había alcanzado la paz en cuanto se había dejado llevar por la música. O así había sido hasta que un golpe en la puerta había anunciado la llegada de lady Tomoyo.

La examinó de pies a cabeza. La joven no carecía de atractivo a pesar de que la capa negra que la cubría de arriba abajo hacía que pareciera ligeramente rellenita y que ofreciera un aspecto bastante corriente. Tenía los labios voluptuosos, la piel perfecta y unos ojos grandes y preciosos en los que se podían leer todas sus emociones. Admiró su color caoba brevemente antes de concentrarse en lo que se traían entre manos.

Era evidente que se trataba de la primera vez que había hecho algo tan atrevido. Incluso si no conociera ya de antemano su inmaculada reputación, habría notado la obvia incomodidad de la joven. La pequeña Tomoyo Kinomoto, a quién solo conocía de vista desde aquellos años en los que había comenzado a confundirse con las paredes de los salones de baile, era un florero de primera categoría.

Aunque, por supuesto, no parecía una florero en ese momento.

La estudió con calma, ocultando sus pensamientos gracias a largos años de práctica. Ella se negaba a sostenerle la mirada y clavaba, en cambio, los ojos en sus manos entrelazadas mientras lanzaba rápidas miradas de reojo a la puerta, como si estuviera sopesando el éxito que tendría si intentara huir de la estancia. No pudo contener el ramalazo de simpatía que sintió por ella, aquella pequeña ratoncita se había visto envuelta en una situación que superaba con creces su experiencia.

Él podía comportarse como todo un caballero, apiadándose de ella y ofreciéndole una salida, diciéndole que se olvidaría de que aquel encuentro había tenido lugar, pero sospechaba que, a pesar del nerviosismo que mostraba, había una parte de lady Tomoyo que quería quedarse allí. Eriol se preguntó hasta dónde sería capaz de llegar ella.

— ¿Por qué?

Ella lo miró a los ojos durante un breve instante antes de apartar la mirada otra vez.

— ¿M-milord? —tartamudeó.

— ¿Por qué ha venido a pedirme tal cosa? No es que no me sienta halagado, por supuesto, pero debe admitir que resulta bastante extraño.

—No… no lo sé.

Él meneó la cabeza lentamente, un depredador en plena cacería.

—Esa, querida, es una mala respuesta.

—No debería llamarme así. Es demasiado familiar.

Él curvó los labios con diversión.

—Está en mi dormitorio y me ha pedido que la bese. Creo que hemos olvidado ya cualquier tipo de conveniencia. Vuelvo a preguntarle, ¿por qué?

Tommy cerró los ojos para combatir la oleada de vergüenza que cayó sobre ella. Por un momento, Eriol pensó que no respondería, pero luego la vio cuadrar los hombros y respirar hondo.

—Jamás me han besado —confesó ella—. Pensaba que había llegado el momento.

Aquellas palabras lo dejaron estupefacto; no rezumaban lástima por sí misma ni imploraban nada. Eran tan honestas y prácticas, que no pudo evitar admirar su coraje. No debía de ser fácil confesar tal cosa.

Sin embargo, Clow no demostró sorpresa.

— ¿Por qué yo?

Pareció que, tras haber hecho la confesión, lady Tomoyo recuperaba la confianza, porque respondió sin pausa.

—Es usted un afamado libertino —reconoció lo obvio—. He oído los cotilleos.

— ¿Ah, sí? ¿Qué cotilleos?

A Tommy comenzaron a arderle las mejillas.

—Lady Tomoyo —la presionó—, ¿a qué cotilleos se está refiriendo?

Ella se aclaró la voz.

—He… he oído que dejó casi desnuda a cierta vizcondesa en el invernadero de su marido y huyó por la ventana para escapar de su furia.

—Eso es una exageración.

—Dicen que se dejó la camisa y que el marido la quemó en una ceremonia pública.

—Otra vulgar exageración.

Ella lo miró a los ojos.

— ¿Y qué me dice de la hija de un vicario que lo siguió a Devonshire con la esperanza de ver su reputación arruinada?

— ¿Dónde ha oído eso?

—Es asombroso de lo que se entera una en las fiestas cuando nadie la saca a bailar, ¿verdad, milord?

—Digamos que realmente tuve suerte de que no me encontrara. Sin embargo, he oído que en la actualidad se encuentra felizmente casada en Budleigh Salterton. —Ella se rió ante esas palabras, pero la risa se interrumpió bruscamente cuando él añadió—: Y, considerando todas esas murmuraciones, ¿qué le asegura a usted que solo me limitaré a besarla?

—Nada. Pero es lo que haría.

— ¿Cómo lo sabe?

—Lo sé.

Él reconoció el rechazo hacia sí misma en la vehemencia de su tono, pero lo ignoró.

— ¿Por qué ahora? ¿Por qué no esperar a que aparezca el hombre que… la seduzca por completo?

Ella emitió una risita.

—Si ese hombre del que habla existe en realidad, milord, es evidente que se ha perdido por el camino. Y resulta que a los veintiocho años me he cansado de esperarlo.

—Quizá debería usted exhibir en público parte del carácter que está mostrando esta noche —dijo él—. Admito que me está resultando mucho más intrigante hoy de lo que me había parecido nunca, milady, y la intriga es la chispa del deseo.

Las palabras alcanzaron su objetivo, y ella se sonrojó otra vez. Clow no pudo negar lo mucho que estaba disfrutando ante aquel inesperado giro de los acontecimientos. De hecho, aquella era justo la diversión que necesitaba de cara a la presentación en sociedad de Mitsuri.

Justo a continuación de ese pensamiento, llegó otro.

Lady Tomoyo Kinomoto era la solución a sus problemas. Y había caído del cielo justo en el umbral de su puerta —bueno, de hecho había pasado de largo el umbral—, el mismo día que su desconocida hermanita. Notó una oleada de satisfacción.

La besaría. Pero a cambio de algo.

—Me pregunto si estaría dispuesta a considerar un intercambio.

Tommy lo miró con escepticismo.

— ¿Un intercambio? —Dio un paso atrás, poniendo más distancia entre ellos—. ¿Qué clase de intercambio?

—No es nada tan horrible como lo que está pensando. Al parecer, resulta que tengo una hermana.

Ella agrandó los ojos.

— ¿Una hermana, milord?

—Sí, yo también me he quedado asombrado al conocer la noticia. —Y procedió a relatarle brevemente los acontecimientos del día: la aparición de Mitsuri, su decisión de hacerse cargo de ella en vez de dejarla en manos de otros parientes más lejanos y la necesidad de encontrar una madrina adecuada con una reputación impecable que facilitara su presentación en sociedad—. Así que, como puede ver, que se encuentre aquí esta noche es cosa del destino. Es usted la solución perfecta. Es decir, asumiendo que no tenga por costumbre visitar a caballeros en sus alcobas a altas horas de la noche.

Ella emitió una breve carcajada totalmente falta de naturalidad.

—No, señoría. Es la primera vez.

Clow sabía que era así y tomó nota mental para descubrir más tarde qué era lo que había motivado esa visita nocturna.

—Y la última, espero. Al menos hasta que Mitsuri haya sido presentada con éxito.

—Aún no he accedido a su petición.

—Pero lo hará —dijo en tono petulante—. Y, como pago, obtendrá su beso.

—Perdone que se lo diga —replicó ella con humor—, pero le da un valor muy elevado a sus besos.

Él ladeó la cabeza, concediéndole el punto.

—De acuerdo. Diga usted el precio.

Tommy observó pensativa el techo antes de responder.

—De momento me dará ese beso, pero me reservo el derecho a pedirle otro favor en el futuro.

—Entonces, ¿estaré en deuda con usted?

Ella sonrió.

—Considérelo una transacción comercial.

Él arqueó una ceja.

—Una transacción comercial que comienza con un beso.

—Una transacción comercial única. —Ella se sonrojó de nuevo.

—Parece estupefacta por tal muestra de intrepidez —supuso él.

Ella asintió con la cabeza.

—Lo cierto es que no estoy segura de que me convenga.

Una vez más, la honradez de la joven lo dejó perplejo.

—Muy bien, milady, es usted una negociadora formidable. Acepto sus términos. —Se acercó a ella y continuó hablando en un tono bajo y seductor—: Entonces, ¿sellamos nuestro acuerdo con un beso?

Tommy contuvo el aliento y se puso rígida ante la pregunta. Clow sonrió al notar sus nervios. Le pasó un dedo por el nacimiento del pelo y le colocó un mechón detrás de la oreja. Ella lo observó con aquellos ojos amatistas abiertos como platos y él sintió una punzada de ternura en el pecho. Se inclinó hacia ella poco a poco, como si la joven pudiera asustarse en cualquier momento, y le rozó los labios con los suyos, tocándoselos brevemente antes de que ella retrocediera y se llevara la mano a la boca.

Eriol le dirigió una mirada sincera y esperó a que hablara.

— ¿Pasa algo? —preguntó él finalmente, al ver que ella no decía nada.

— ¡N-no! —dijo Tommy demasiado rápido—. Nada, milord. Er… esto… gracias.

Él contuvo la risa.

—Me temo que se equivoca. —Clow hizo una pausa y observó la confusión en el rostro de la joven—. Debe saber que cuando accedo a hacer algo, lo hago bien. Ese no es el beso que está buscando, ratoncita.

Tommy frunció la nariz al oír el apodo que le había puesto.

— ¿Ah, no?

—No.

El nerviosismo que la embargó se hizo patente cuando volvió a jugar con la borla de la capa.

—Ah, bueno. Este no ha estado mal. Estoy bastante satisfecha con la manera en que hemos sellado nuestro trato.

—Muy amable, pero no es a eso a lo que debe aspirar —dijo él, cogiéndole aquellas manos inquietas entre las suyas, con una voz más profunda—. Ni debería irse hasta que el beso la deje satisfecha por completo.

Ella dio un tirón a sus manos, pero se rindió al ver que él no la soltaba y, en cambio, la acercaba más y le obligaba a ponerle las manos en los hombros. En ese momento, él le acarició el cuello, haciéndole contener el aliento.

— ¿Cómo debería dejarme? —preguntó con voz aguda.

Entonces él la besó. La besó de verdad.

La apretó contra su cuerpo, presionando sus labios sobre los de ella, poseyéndolos, mostrándole algo que Tommy jamás había imaginado. Sus labios, firmes y cálidos, juguetearon con los de ella, tentándola hasta hacerla jadear. Él captó el sonido con su boca y aprovechó que había separado los labios para acariciárselos con la lengua, saboreándolos hasta que ella no pudo soportar la tensión. Intentó leerle los pensamientos y, justo cuando pareció que Tommy no podría sostenerse sobre las piernas, la abrazó con más fuerza y profundizó el beso, cambiando la presión. Ahondando todavía más y acariciándola con firmeza.

Y ella se perdió.

Tommy notó que se consumía, que necesitaba corresponder a aquellos movimientos. Sus manos parecieron cobrar vida propia y le acariciaron los anchos hombros antes de rodearle el cuello. Comenzó a buscar la lengua de aquel hombre con la suya y fue recompensada con un profundo gemido de satisfacción antes de que él la apretara con más fuerza, consiguiendo que la atravesara otra oleada de calor. Clow se apartó levemente y ella lo imitó, pero él detuvo su retroceso cerrando escandalosamente los labios en torno a su lengua y succionándola con suavidad… La sensación hizo que a Tommy se le desbocara el corazón y, al mismo tiempo, estallara en llamas.

Él tenía razón. Eso era lo que había ido a buscar.

Entonces Clow interrumpió el beso y le recorrió la mejilla con los labios de camino a la oreja, donde capturó el suave lóbulo entre los dientes y lo mordisqueó con ternura, provocando que unos estremecimientos de placer la atravesaran desde los pies a la cabeza mientras él lamía la sensible piel. Tommy oyó un gemido en la lejanía y se dio cuenta demasiado tarde de que era suyo.

Notó que él curvaba los labios junto a su oreja antes de hablar.

—El beso no terminará hasta que esté satisfecha. —La respiración entrecortada convirtió aquellas palabras en una caricia.

Él volvió a buscar sus labios, reclamando de nuevo su boca y despojándola de cualquier pensamiento con aquella intoxicarte y generosa caricia. Lo único que ella quería era estar más cerca de él, que la abrazara con más firmeza. Y, como si él le hubiera leído los pensamientos, la estrechó entre sus brazos y la besó más profundamente. El calor la consumió; aquellos labios suaves y provocadores parecían saber cómo satisfacer todos sus deseos secretos.

Cuando él apartó la boca de la de ella, Tommy se encontraba sin fuerzas. Las siguientes palabras atravesaron la neblina sensual que la envolvía.

—Debería dejarla anhelando…

* * *

**Y que les parece, creo que subiré los viernes y domingos los capítulos.**

**Ummm :).**


	6. Capitulo 4

**Ok. Como les dije aquí esta el capitulo.**

* * *

***Capítulo 4***

Tommy se despertó tarde, y al instante notó un profundo nerviosismo en su interior. Durante un buen rato, sus embotados pensamientos se negaron a definir claramente la razón para tan extraña sensación, hasta que de repente fue plenamente consciente de los acontecimientos de la noche anterior. Se sentó de golpe en la cama y se quedó inmóvil, con los ojos muy abiertos, rezando para que todo hubiera sido un alocado y ridículo sueño.

**No tuvo suerte.**

¿En qué había estado pensando para dirigirse a Clow House pasada la medianoche? ¿Realmente había estado en el dormitorio del marqués de Clow? ¿De verdad había hecho un trato con el más famoso libertino de Londres? Sin duda alguna no podía haberle pedido que la besara. Recordó sus acciones y una oleada de intenso rubor le cubrió las mejillas, luego ocultó la cara entre las manos y gimió llena de mortificación.

Nunca volvería a tomar ni una gota de jerez. Nunca jamás.

Los pensamientos se agolparon en su mente durante unos breves momentos, hasta que finalmente meneó la cabeza.

— ¡Le pedí que me besara! —gimió, llena de horror.

Se hundió en la cama con un gemido y deseó que el mundo estallara en pedazos o, como mínimo, que se la tragara la tierra. Simplemente no podía arriesgarse a ver otra vez a Eriol St. Hiragizawa. No después de ese beso.

Pero menudo beso. Apretó los ojos ante ese pensamiento, aunque aquello no detuvo el torrente de recuerdos que lo acompañó. El beso había sido todo lo que ella había imaginado y mucho más. Clow había sido… demasiado. Se había cernido sobre ella con el oscuro pelo despeinado y los ojos brillantes bajo la luz de las velas para besarla. Labios cálidos, manos firmes… exquisito todo él.

Recordó el suave roce de su lengua, el firme agarre de sus brazos… y, sin saber cómo, se encontró con que estaba acariciándose los pechos. Sintió una oleada de calor al recordar la delicada manera en la que él había jugado con sus labios, el estremecimiento de excitación cuando notó su aliento en el cuello… Había sido todo lo que ella había soñado alguna vez.

Y cuando terminó, había quedado reducida a pedazos. Él le había dicho que los besos debían dejar anhelando… pero Tommy no estaba preparada para la sensación de vacío que la atravesó cuando él se apartó y la miró con serenidad, como si solo hubieran asistido a los servicios dominicales y estuviera a punto de pasar el cepillo.

**Ella había anhelado más… y todavía lo hacía.**

La experiencia, aun bochornosa, resultó intensa y liberadora como nada que hubiera experimentado antes, y había satisfecho todos sus sueños. ¡Y había ocurrido con Clow! Ese beso había compensado diez largos años en los márgenes de los salones de baile, observándolo pasar con una lista interminable de bellezas colgadas del brazo, una década escuchando rumores a todas horas sobre sus últimas hazañas, una eternidad enterándose de todas sus amantes con lo que siempre había intentado que pareciera falta de interés. Aunque, por supuesto, sí le había interesado.

Negó con la cabeza. Los hombres como Clow no eran para mujeres como ella. Esa era la enseñanza que había obtenido de la noche anterior. Clow era para mujeres excitantes, provocativas y aventureras… a pesar de que Tommy, con tres copas de jerez encima, se hubiera considerado así la noche anterior… Bueno, bajo la luz del día, ella no era nada de eso.

Pero, por una noche, por un fugaz momento, lo había sido. Y qué momento tan precioso. Había sido atrevida, lanzada y, definitivamente, cualquier cosa menos «pasiva». Había ido a por aquello que sabía que no podría obtener de otra manera.

Y, aunque la noche anterior Clow podía haberle enseñado que todo aquello no era para ella, no había ninguna razón para considerar que el resto de las cosas que deseaba hacer fueran inalcanzables.

«Puedo completar la lista.»

Aquella idea la envalentonó. Miró instintivamente hacia la delicada mesilla de noche donde había dejado la escandalosa hoja de papel antes de meterse en la cama. La cogió y la leyó, sonriendo para sí misma al ver las palabras. Si los acontecimientos de la noche anterior eran una prueba, disfrutaría de cada minuto que necesitara para llevar a cabo los demás puntos. Aquellas nueve premisas eran todo lo que se interponía entre ella y una vida plena. Solo tenía que arriesgarse.

Y ¿por qué no hacerlo?

Pletórica de energía, apartó las mantas y se levantó. Irguió los hombros y atravesó la estancia hasta el pequeño escritorio en la esquina. Dejó en él la lista, alisó el arrugado papel y volvió a releerlo antes de coger una pluma y sumergirla en el tintero cercano. Había besado a alguien. Y apasionadamente además.

Con elocuente firmeza, trazó una gruesa línea negra sobre el primer punto, incapaz de contener una sonrisa.

« ¿Cuál será el próximo?»

Sonó un golpe en la puerta. A través del espejo Tommy vio que esta se abría y daba paso a su doncella. Al observar la adusta mirada de la anciana, borró la sonrisa instantáneamente.

—Buenos días, Mei. —Escondió con rapidez la lista bajo un libro de poesías de Byron mientras la mujer cerraba la puerta.

—Tomoyo Kinomoto —dijo Mei lentamente—. ¿Qué es lo que has hecho ahora?

Tommy miró fijamente a la mujer que se había ocupado de ella desde que era pequeña y luego se acercó al enorme armario de caoba.

—Me gustaría vestirme —señaló—, tengo una cita esta mañana.

— ¿Con el marqués de Clow?

Tommy abrió los ojos como platos.

— ¿Cómo sabes…? ¿Qué? ¡No!

— ¿De veras? Encuentro difícil creerlo dado que hay abajo un hombre de Clow House esperando respuesta a una nota.

Tommy contuvo el aliento cuando observó la nota que sostenía su doncella. Se acercó a ella.

—Déjame verla.

Mei cruzó los brazos sobre su amplio pecho con la misiva en una de sus manos.

— ¿Por qué te ha enviado un mensaje el marqués de Clow, Tommy?

La joven se sonrojó.

—No… no lo sé.

—No sabes mentir. Te conozco desde que usabas pañales. —Mei era como un perro que no soltara un hueso—. Llevas años loquita por Clow, niña. ¿Por qué demuestra él ese repentino interés por ti?

— ¡Eso no es cierto! —Intentó imprimir a sus palabras un tono firme y extendió la mano—. Quiero que me entregues mi correspondencia, Mei.

— ¿Estuviste anoche con Clow? —preguntó la doncella con aire inocente al tiempo que esbozaba una sonrisa.

Tommy se quedó paralizada y se ruborizó.

— ¡Claro que no! —farfulló.

Mei le lanzó una mirada penetrante.

—Bueno, en algún sitio estuviste. Te oí entrar por la puerta de servicio poco antes del amanecer.

Tommy se acercó al armario y lo abrió de golpe como excusa para cambiar de tema.

— ¿Sabes, Mei? Que me hayas cuidado desde que nací no te da derecho a hablarme de esa manera.

Mei se rió.

—Claro que sí. —La doncella aprovechó que Tommy se había alejado del escritorio para sacar la lista de su escondite y leerla.

Tommy se volvió ante el sonido escandalizado de la mujer.

— ¡No! ¡Devuélvemelo! —gritó al ver el papel en su mano.

— ¡Tommy! ¿Qué has hecho?

— ¡Nada! —Le arrebató la lista y, al darse cuenta de la mirada de incredulidad de la anciana, añadió—: Bueno, nada serio.

—Lo que hay escrito en ese papel sí parece serio.

—Es algo que prefiero no discutir.

—Estoy segura.

—No es nada. Solo una lista.

—Una escandalosa lista de cosas que las jóvenes solteras no hacen.

Tommy se volvió hacia el armario y metió la cabeza en el interior con la esperanza de dar por zanjada la conversación. Cuando se dio la vuelta con un vestido color melocotón en la mano, Mei todavía esperaba una respuesta.

—Pues bien —masculló—, puede que las jóvenes solteras debieran aprovechar la juventud y probar a hacer algunas de esas cosas.

Mei parpadeó ante tal franqueza. Luego se rió.

—Ya has llevado a cabo una de esas tareas.

—En efecto. —Tommy se sonrojó.

Mei entrecerró los ojos sobre el papel, descifrando las palabras tachadas. Cuando levantó la mirada estaba estupefacta, y Tommy le dio la espalda.

—Bien, Tomoyo Kinomoto, parece que no has perdido el tiempo y has ido directa a por lo que llevas años deseando.

Tommy no pudo contener la sonrisa que acudió a sus labios.

— ¡Anoche estuviste con Clow!

El brillante rubor de las mejillas de Tommy fue más elocuente que las palabras.

—Te voy a decir una cosa —continuó Mei con cierto indicio de orgullo en la voz—, eres la única chica que conozco capaz de escribir una lista como esta y llevarla a la práctica. —Cambió el tono de voz para añadir—: Por supuesto, si en una semana tu reputación no está completamente arruinada, estaré todavía más sorprendida que ahora.

—Pienso tener mucho cuidado —protestó Tommy.

Mei negó con la cabeza.

—A menos que trabajes para el Ministerio de la Guerra, Tommy, no podrás completar ni la mitad de los puntos de esa lista sin que tu reputación se vea afectada. —Hizo una pausa—. Lo sabes, ¿verdad?

Tommy asintió brevemente con la cabeza.

— ¿Está mal que esta mañana no me importe?

—Sí. No puedes llevar a cabo todas esas cosas, Tommy. ¿Jugar a las cartas? ¿En un club de caballeros? ¿Te has vuelto loca?

Tommy se puso seria.

—No. —Hubo un tenso silencio entre las dos. Finalmente, Tommy pareció encontrar las palabras que estaba buscando—. Pero, Mei, fue maravilloso. Fue la aventura más increíble de mi vida. ¿Me puedes culpar por querer más?

—Me parece que has llegado más allá de lo que me has dicho. Dame eso. —Mei tomó el vestido de muselina color melocotón y lo cambió por otro de un tono verde hierba.

— ¿Qué le pasa al que había elegido?

—Oh, no me hagas pucheros. Si vamos a ir a Clow House, este es el que llevarás. El verde te favorece más.

Tommy cogió el vestido y observó a Mei, que cogía la ropa interior.

—No vamos a ir a Clow House.

La mujer no dijo nada y siguió rebuscando en el armario. Luego le tendió la nota. La joven rompió el sello de lacre con manos temblorosas dividida entre la curiosidad y el temor.

**_Lady Tomoyo:_**

**_Mi hermana la espera a las once y media._**

**_ C._**

Ya no había marcha atrás.

—Mei —dijo Tommy, sin ser capaz de apartar la mirada del texto—. Vamos de visita a Clow House.

* * *

Por segunda vez en menos de veinticuatro horas, Tommy se encontró otra vez ante Clow House —ahora a la luz del día y respetablemente acompañada por su doncella—, para conocer a la señorita Mitsuri Shihō, la misteriosa hermana menor del marqués.

Tommy respiró hondo y rezó con todas sus fuerzas para que Clow no se encontrara en casa, esperando poder sortear de esa manera una irremediable humillación. Sabía, por supuesto, que no podría evitar tropezarse con él en el futuro, después de todo, sería la madrina de su hermana en su presentación en sociedad. Pero, sin embargo, esperaba conseguirlo hoy.

Abrió la puerta un lacayo y se toparon con la cara impávida de Spinel en el vestíbulo.

«Por favor, que no me reconozca», imploró en silencio mientras miraba el rostro arrugado del mayordomo, intentando parecer fría y tranquila.

—Lady Tomoyo Kinomoto. Tengo una cita con la señorita Mitsuri. —Irguiéndose en toda su altura, Tommy pronunció aquellas palabras con su tono más educado, tendiéndole una tarjeta color marfil al mayordomo, que la recibió con una reverencia.

—Con mucho gusto, milady. La señorita Mitsuri la está esperando. Por favor, sígame.

En cuanto Spinel le dio la espalda, Tommy dejó escapar un largo suspiro de alivio. Lo siguió hasta la primera puerta abierta en un largo pasillo de mármol y le ofreció la más regia de las inclinaciones de cabeza cuando él se apartó a un lado para dejarla entrar en una espaciosa salita de visitas decorada en tonos verdes.

Tommy observó la seda color hierba que cubría las paredes, las sillas y el sofá; muebles elaborados en caoba y tapizados con los más finos brocados. El buen gusto que rezumaba la estancia se veía completado por una sensacional estatua de mármol a uno de los lados, una figura femenina ágil y alta con una ancha tira de tela esculpida por encima de la cabeza, que parecía agitarse con el viento tras ella. Contuvo el aliento ante la belleza de la efigie; fue incapaz de no acercarse a ella, atraída por aquella sonrisa misteriosa que esbozaba la diosa en un fluido movimiento de mármol. Estudió con admiración la caída de la tela tallada que cubría el cuerpo de la figura y alargó la mano para acariciarla, casi esperando sentir cálido lienzo en vez de fría piedra. Entonces le llegó una voz desde el umbral.

—Es preciosa, ¿verdad?

Tommy se giró con rapidez hacia el sonido, conteniendo la respiración. En la puerta estaba Clow, con una amplia sonrisa en la cara, como si le hiciera gracia su incomodidad.

No… no era Clow.

El hombre en la puerta era lord Kyle St. Hiragizawa, alto y de anchas espaldas, mandíbula cincelada y brillantes ojos azules; idéntico a Clow en todo menos en una cosa: la mejilla derecha de lord Kyle estaba marcada con una cicatriz, una línea blanca y larga que atravesaba su piel bronceada, en brutal contraste con el resto de sus facciones, aunque aquello no impedía que resultara un caballero perfecto. A pesar de que esa cicatriz debería haber provocado que mostrara un semblante peligroso, solo lo hacía más atractivo. Tommy había sido testigo de cómo respetables mujeres de buena familia se comportaban como auténticas imbéciles cuando estaban cerca de St. Hiragizawa, algo que a él no parecía importarle.

—Lord Kyle —dijo ella con una sonrisa, ladeando graciosamente la cabeza cuando él cruzó la estancia para cogerle la mano e inclinarse ante ella en una profunda reverencia.

—Lady Tomoyo —sonrió con calidez—, observo que ha descubierto a mi amada —indicó Kyle señalando la estatua.

—En efecto. —Tommy volvió a centrar la atención en la figura de mármol—. Es impresionante. ¿De qué artista es?

St. Hiragizawa negó con la cabeza con los ojos brillantes de orgullo.

—Es un misterio. La encontré en la costa sur de Grecia hace varios años. Estuve allí siete meses buscando mármol. Cuando regresé, traje conmigo esta hermosa pieza para Clow House, con la esperanza de que mi hermano le ofreciera un hogar adecuado. —Hizo una pausa mientras rodeaba la estatua—. Creo que es Selene, diosa de la luna.

—Se la ve tan contenta…

—Parece sorprendida.

—Bueno —dijo Tommy en voz baja—, la de Selene no es la más feliz de las historias. Después de todo, está condenada a amar a un mortal al que Zeus castigó a dormir eternamente.

St. Hiragizawa se volvió hacia ella al oír sus palabras; parecía bastante impresionado.

—Por su propia culpa. Debería habérselo pensado mejor antes de pedirle favores a Zeus. Ese tipo de cosas no suelen acabar bien.

—Sin duda, Selene debía anhelar desesperadamente que le concediera ese favor. Supongo que esta estatua la representa pletórica de felicidad antes de que Zeus jugara con los hilos de su destino.

—Se le olvida —añadió St. Hiragizawa con un pícaro brillo en los ojos—, que Endimión y Selene tuvieron veinte hijos a pesar del sueño, así que puede que ella no fuera tan infeliz con la situación.

—Con el debido respeto, milord —dijo Tommy—, criar sola a veinte hijos no parece la más feliz de las circunstancias. Por eso pienso que no podría parecer tan descansada si esta fuera una estatua que la representara en plena dicha maternal.

St. Hiragizawa se rió a carcajadas.

—Una opinión interesante, lady Tomoyo. Si esta conversación es un indicio de lo que se avecina, el debut de Mitsuri va a resultar tremendamente entretenido… por lo menos, para mí.

—Y, por supuesto, tu entretenimiento es de vital importancia, Kyle.

Tommy se tensó cuando aquellas irritadas palabras flotaron en la estancia, sombrías y amenazadoras, haciendo que su corazón se desbocara. Ella trató de mantener la calma, pero supo antes de darse la vuelta que Clow se había unido a ellos.

St. Hiragizawa pareció sentir su nerviosismo y le guiñó el ojo antes de esbozar una amplia sonrisa.

—En efecto, hermano —dijo, girándose hacia el marqués.

El ceño de Clow se hizo más profundo mientras observaba a Tommy, atravesándola con aquella aguda mirada azul. Un brillante sonrojo cubrió las mejillas de la joven, que bajó la vista y miró a cualquier sitio menos a él. Kyl notó su incomodidad y acudió en su ayuda.

—No es necesario que seamos groseros, Eriol. Solo hacía compañía a lady Tomoyo mientras esperaba a que apareciera Mitsuri. ¿Dónde se ha metido esa chica?

—Le dije a Spinel que no la avisara todavía. Me gustaría hablar con lady Tomoyo antes de presentársela. —Hizo una pausa—. A solas, Kyl, por favor.

Tommy notó que su corazón se aceleraba. ¿Qué tenía que decirle que no podía escuchar su hermano?

—Espero con ansiedad nuestro próximo encuentro —dijo Kyl, inclinándose sobre la mano de la joven. Cuando se enderezó le ofreció a Tommy una brillante sonrisa y otro guiño reconfortante.

Ella no pudo evitar sonreír también.

—Lo mismo digo, milord.

Clow esperó a que la puerta de la estancia se cerrara antes de indicarle a Tommy que se sentara en una de las sillas cercanas, tomando asiento frente a ella. La joven intentó ignorar la manera en que él empequeñecía el mueble —de hecho, toda la habitación—, como si Clow House hubiera sido diseñada para gente de menor tamaño. Inclinó la cabeza y fingió estar cautivada por el patrón de la tapicería de la silla en que estaba sentada, obligándose a interpretar su papel a pesar de estar sola con él. Fue una tontería. Aquel no era un hombre al que se le pasara nada por alto.

—Quiero hablar sobre Mitsuri antes de presentársela.

Tommy notó una punzada de decepción. ¿Era necesario que se mostrara tan frío? La joven no levantó la vista y en su lugar, fijó la atención en las manos enguantadas que tenía entrelazadas sobre el regazo mientras intentaba olvidar con todas sus fuerzas que, solo unas horas antes, había tocado a Clow de una manera muy íntima con esas mismas manos. Pero ¿cómo poder olvidarlo? La piel caliente, el pelo suave y espeso, los brazos musculosos… Ella había acariciado cada uno de esos lugares. Y él, sin embargo, parecía impertérrito.

—Como quiera, milord —dijo ella tras aclararse la voz.

—Creo que será mejor que venga usted a Clow House para trabajar con Mitsuri. No ha tenido una educación esmerada y no me gustaría que diera un paso en falso delante de la condesa de Keroberos.

Ella agrandó los ojos, pero alzó la cabeza y le sostuvo la mirada.

—Mi madre jamás comentaría que estoy dándole lecciones a su hermana.

—No obstante, las paredes oyen.

—No las de Keroberos House.

Él se inclinó hacia delante en la silla, acercándose lo suficiente como para tocarla, con los músculos tensos pero firmemente controlado.

—No voy a andarme con rodeos, se lo diré claramente: no pienso ceder en ese punto. Mitsuri es reticente a ser presentada en sociedad y está deseando regresar a Italia. Me temo que se sentirá inclinada a dar problemas antes de aceptar que su hogar está aquí ahora. Su madre y sus amigas son los pilares de la sociedad, mujeres para quienes la ascendencia y la reputación son de capital importancia. Y aunque la línea familiar de Mitsuri no llegue hasta Guillermo el Conquistador y tenga muchas posibilidades de verse manchada por el lustre de nuestra madre, será presentada en Londres. Y será una debutante preciosa. No permitiré que se malogre esa oportunidad.

Clow habló con absoluta certeza, como si el único camino posible para el éxito de Mitsuri fuera el que él había planeado. A pesar de ello, no había manera de ignorar la urgencia de su voz. Tenía razón, Mitsuri Shihō necesitaría mucho más que su apoyo para tener éxito en sociedad. Era hija de una marquesa descarriada y un comerciante italiano, un burgués sin importancia; apenas sería considerada legítima por la aristocracia.

Pero Eriol St. Hiragizawa, marqués de Clow, no permitiría que las sombras de su árbol genealógico mancharan el futuro de su hermana. Que los hermanos St. Hiragizawa hubieran decidido presentar a Mitsuri en sociedad demostraba mucho temple y, siendo ella misma una hermana orgullosa y capaz de hacer cualquier cosa por los suyos, Tommy respetaba su decisión. No eran el tipo de hombres que renunciara a sus propósitos.

—Ardo en deseos de conocer a su hermana, milord. —Una frase sencilla, pero que tenía un inconfundible significado: «Estoy de su parte.»

Eriol hizo una pausa mientras la taladraba con la mirada y, por primera vez en una década, ella no apartó la vista. Cuando él habló, unos momentos después, fue en un tono más suave.

—No contaba hoy con usted.

—Le confieso, milord, que he estado considerando no venir —dijo ella con una media sonrisa.

—Y, a pesar de ello, aquí está.

Tommy se ruborizó e inclinó la cabeza con timidez.

—Hicimos un trato.

—En efecto —contestó él, con la voz más calmada y precavida.

Aquel tono profundo hizo que Tommy notase que la atravesaba una oleada de calor. Se aclaró la voz con nerviosismo, mirando el reloj de una mesita cercana.

—Comienza a hacerse tarde, milord. Creo que será mejor que me presente a su hermana ¿no cree?

Él la miró fijamente durante unos momentos, como si estuviera intentando leerle el pensamiento. Al final, pareció satisfecho con lo que vio. Se puso en pie sin decir nada y envió a buscar a su hermana.

Lo primero que uno notaba en Mitsuri Shihō no era su hermosura, aunque era una auténtica belleza —atractivos ojos azules, piel de porcelana y una espesa masa de rizos de color azulado oscuro que la mayoría de las mujeres querrían poseer—. Tampoco eran sus rasgos delicados ni su voz melodiosa con marcado acento italiano. Ni su altura, aunque era más alta que Tommy, lo que, por otro lado, no era demasiado difícil.

No, lo primero que uno percibía en Mitsuri Shihō era su franqueza.

—Me parece una necedad que exista un orden correcto para verter el té y la leche en una taza.

Tommy contuvo la risa.

—Supongo que en Venecia no será una ceremonia frecuente, ¿verdad?

—No. Es líquido. Está caliente. Y no es café. ¿Para qué preocuparse? —Mitsuri esbozó una brillante sonrisa que hizo aparecer un hoyuelo en su mejilla.

—En efecto, ¿para qué? —dijo Tommy, preguntándose si los hermanos de Mitsuri poseerían también aquel rasgo tan cautivador.

—No se preocupe —aseguró Mitsuri mientras alzaba la mano dramáticamente—. Me esforzaré por recordar que primero se vierte el té y luego la leche. Odiaría ser la causa de otra guerra entre Gran Bretaña y el Continente.

Tommy se rió y cogió la taza de té que la joven había servido a la perfección.

—Estoy segura de que el Parlamento le agradecerá su diplomacia.

Las dos compartieron una sonrisa antes de que Mitsuri continuase.

—Entonces, si conozco a un duque o una duquesa… —dijo Mitsuri mientras colocaba un trozo de pastel en un plato y se lo ofrecía a Tommy.

—Lo que sucederá con toda seguridad… —señaló Tommy.

—_Allora*_, cuando conozca a un duque o duquesa, me dirigiré a ellos como «excelencia». A todos los demás será mejor que los llame «milord» o «milady».

—En efecto. Al menos, a todos los que posean un título de nobleza o un título de cortesía debido a su ascendencia.

Mitsuri inclinó la cabeza, considerando las palabras de Tommy.

—Eso es más complicado que servir el té. —Se rió—. Creo que es un alivio para mis hermanos que vaya a quedarme poco tiempo. De hecho, espero que puedan reparar cualquier daño que su escandalosa hermana italiana provoque en estos dos meses.

Tommy le dirigió una sonrisa reconfortante.

—Tonterías. Se meterá a la sociedad en el bolsillo.

Mitsuri pareció confundida.

— ¿Cómo es posible eso?

La sonrisa de Tommy se hizo más profunda y agitó la cabeza.

—Es una manera de hablar. Quiere decir que usted será un éxito social. —Bajó la voz hasta convertirla en un susurro antes de afirmar—: Le aseguro que los caballeros se volverán locos por conocerla.

—Igual que pasó con mi madre, ¿no? —Los ojos azules de Mitsuri lanzaron chispas y cortó el aire con la mano en un gesto brusco—. No. Quítese de la cabeza la idea de buscarme marido. No me casaré nunca.

— ¿Por qué no?

— ¿Qué pasaría si me vuelvo como ella? —Aquellas palabras dichas con enorme calma dejaron muda a Tommy. Antes de que se le ocurriera qué decir, Mitsuri continuó—: Lo siento.

—No es necesario que se disculpe. —Tommy alargó la mano y la puso sobre el brazo de la muchacha—. Imagino lo difícil que es para usted.

La joven hizo una pausa y clavó los ojos en el regazo.

—Durante diez años he simulado que mi madre no existía. Y ahora descubro que la única familia que me queda es la suya. Y estos hombres… Mis hermanos… —Su voz se desvanecio.

Tommy observó a la chica, sopesando sus palabras antes de hablar.

—No los considera su familia, ¿verdad?

Un destello de culpa atravesó la cara de Mitsuri.

— ¿Tan evidente es?

—De ninguna manera. —Tommy negó con la cabeza.

—Creo que ni siquiera les gusto.

—Imposible —dijo Tommy con firmeza—. Es usted una joven muy agradable. Yo misma, que acabo de conocerla, estoy disfrutando enormemente en su compañía.

Mitsuri esbozó una media sonrisa antes de hablar.

—Creo que Kyle llegará a sentir afecto por mí, pero Clow… —sostuvo la mirada de Tommy y bajó la voz—, ni siquiera sonríe.

Tommy se inclinó hacia delante y acarició el brazo de la joven.

—No debería darle tanta importancia a ese asunto. Creo que podría contar con los dedos de una mano las veces que he visto sonreír a Clow. —«Y no habrá sido por no mirarle.»

Mitsuri miró durante un rato el lugar donde Tommy la tocaba antes de cubrir su mano con la de ella. Cuando le buscó los ojos, mostraba en su expresión todas sus dudas.

—En realidad no supongo más que un montón de problemas para él, ¿no cree? La hija huérfana de la mujer que un buen día los abandonó y se buscó una nueva familia.

Tommy sabía que debía poner punto final a aquella conversación tan íntima. Después de todo, las complejidades de los asuntos familiares de Clow eran solamente cosa suya, pero no pudo evitarlo.

—Esta no es una nueva familia. Es su familia —la corrigió—. Una familia en la que siempre ha tenido un lugar esperándola.

Mitsuri negó con la cabeza.

—No. No saben nada de mí. Solo le recuerdo a nuestra madre. Ese es nuestro único nexo. Tengo la certeza de que Clow solo la ve a ella cuando me mira. Creo que se sentirá encantado cuando me vaya dentro de dos meses.

A pesar de la inmensa curiosidad que sentía sobre la antigua marquesa, Tommy se contuvo y no siguió indagando sobre la mujer que había abandonado a su suerte, con tanta indiferencia, a tres niños tan notables.

—Puede que sus hermanos no la conozcan, Mitsuri —afirmó finalmente—, pero lo harán. Y la querrán. Me juego el cuello a que ya han comenzado a hacerlo. Le aseguro que no la dejarán marchar dentro de dos meses. E, incluso aunque se lo permitieran, espero que cambie de idea y se quede.

Los brillantes ojos azules de Mitsuri se llenaron de lágrimas.

—Siete semanas y seis días.

Tommy notó una oleada de simpatía por la joven.

—Honestamente —dijo, sonriendo—, y tras haber pasado una tarde con usted, le aseguro que espero poder seguir viéndola en el futuro. Creo que nos convertiremos en muy buenas amigas.

Mitsuri esbozó una acuosa sonrisa. Respiró hondo, se enderezó y se borró las lágrimas con la mano, como si así pudiera olvidar sus inseguridades.

— ¿Hace mucho tiempo que es amiga de mi hermano?

Tommy se quedó paralizada.

— ¿Amiga?

—Sí. Es evidente que Clow siente una profunda admiración por usted y que la considera su amiga. Esta mañana parecía realmente ansioso por informarme de que usted me apoyaría ante la sociedad. Si no son amigos, ¿por qué iba a estar usted aquí? ¿Por qué arriesgaría su estatus para guiarme y no dejarme dar un paso en falso?

Tommy supo que no podía decirle la verdad. «Deberías saber, Mitsuri, que hay un momento en la vida de cada mujer en la que está dispuesta a hacer cualquier cosa por que la besen.» Se mantuvo en silencio mientras buscaba las palabras apropiadas, pero Mitsuri interpretó mal lo que significaba aquella pausa.

—Ah —dijo, como si supiera de lo que hablaba, con una muda implicación en aquella única sílaba—. Entiendo. Son más que amigos, ¿verdad?

Tommy agrandó los ojos ante aquellas palabras.

— ¿Qué quiere decir?

— ¿Es usted su… —Mitsuri se interrumpió y buscó la expresión correcta—, su _inamorata*_?

— ¿Perdón? —La pregunta acabó en un chillido ahogado.

—Su amante, ¿verdad?

— ¡Mitsuri! —El insulto la ofendió, y Tommy adoptó la más regia de las actitudes y su tono de institutriz—. ¡Uno no habla de las amantes o amores o… ninguna de esas cosas personales en público!

—Pero usted no es una simple invitada. —Mitsuri parecía confundida—. Usted es mi amiga, ¿verdad?

—Por supuesto que sí. Sin embargo, ¡tampoco se habla de eso con los amigos!

—Perdón. No lo sabía. Pensaba que si usted y Clow eran…

— ¡No lo somos! —Las palabras salieron de su boca como un torrente tembloroso—. No somos amantes. ¡Ni siquiera somos amigos! Estoy aquí para ayudarla porque usted me gusta. Disfruto en su compañía. Y el marqués de Clow no tiene nada que ver en el asunto.

Mitsuri miró a Tommy directamente a los ojos y esperó un buen rato antes de responder.

—Yo también disfruto de su compañía, lady Tomoyo, y me encanta tenerla a mi lado en esta aventura. —Luego se inclinó hacia delante con los labios curvados con picardía—. Sin embargo, creo que no hace esto solo por que sea una buena persona. Si no, ¿por qué lo negaría con tanto énfasis?

Tommy agrandó los ojos y abrió la boca, sorprendida. Luego la cerró de golpe.

—No se preocupe. Su _segreto*_ está a salvo conmigo.

Tommy negó con la cabeza.

—Pero… ¡no hay ningún secreto! —exclamó—. ¡No tengo nada que ocultar!

La sonrisa de Mitsuri se hizo más amplia.

—Será como dice. —Ladeó la cabeza pensativamente—. De todas maneras, no diré nada.

Tommy se recostó en la silla y miró a su pupila con los ojos entrecerrados. La jovencita sonreía satisfecha como una gatita ante un plato de nata.

Y pensar que no hacía ni veinticuatro horas que ella había considerado que el marqués era el residente más sagaz de Clow House.

* * *

Ok gente las palabras con los (*) están en italiano como vieron.

Y como siempre errores de ortografía y acentuación pido disculpa, ya saben umm y nos vemos hasta el viernes o el miércoles o antes si puedo.


	7. Capitulo 5

**Bueno como dije viernes y domingos así que el capi esta aquí.**

* * *

***Capítulo 5***

El marqués de Clow estaba cómodamente sentado en un enorme sillón frente a la gran chimenea de mármol de uno de los elegantes salones del club para caballeros Brook's, con las piernas estiradas ante él descuidadamente y las botas brillantes. Para cualquier observador casual no sería más que otro aristócrata mimado, con el nudo de la corbata flojo pero no deshecho, el pelo despeinado y los ojos entornados, clavados en el bailoteo intermitente de las llamas. En una mano sostenía una copa de whisky con los dedos laxos, como si estuviera a punto de dejarla caer en cualquier momento sobre la gruesa alfombra azul.

Cualquier ojo no entrenado no vería más que un dandi perezoso.

Sin embargo, tal conclusión sería una vulgar ilusión, pues la desgarbada y casual postura de Clow desmentía su verdadero estado de ánimo. Su mente no dejaba de dar vueltas, y la frustración se enfrentaba en una sosegada batalla contra su voluntad.

—Tenía el presentimiento de que te encontraría aquí.

Eriol apartó la mirada del fuego y la clavó en su hermano.

—Si has venido a anunciarme la existencia de otra hermana, este no es el mejor momento.

—Oh, tranquilo, por ahora seguimos siendo tres, aunque sea difícil de creer. —Kyl se sentó frente a Eriol, con un suspiro—. ¿Has hablado ya con Nakuru?

Clow bebió un largo sorbo.

—Sí.

—Ah, eso explica tu estado de ánimo. Tratar de rectificar años de libertinaje en unas pocas horas no es cosa fácil.

—No he dicho que vaya a cambiar mis costumbres, Kyl, solo que seré más discreto.

—Por ahora es suficiente. —Kyl ladeó la cabeza, divertido—. Es un buen comienzo, deberías comenzar a pensar en tu legado.

El ceño de Clow se hizo más profundo. Durante los años que siguieron a la muerte de su padre, había hecho gala de un comportamiento indecoroso que había llegado a ser legendario en todo Londres, ganándose con ello una reputación de granuja y libertino que en la actualidad era más escandalosa de lo que en realidad se merecía.

—Se parece muchísimo a nuestra madre.

Eriol giró la cabeza ante esas palabras.

—Por nuestro bien, espero que sea la única similitud entre ambas. Si no, sería mejor que la mandáramos ahora mismo de vuelta para Italia. La reputación de nuestra madre ya va a ser difícil de obviar tal y como están las cosas.

—Es una suerte que poseas título y riquezas. Mitsuri no carecerá de invitaciones para los principales acontecimientos de la temporada. Por supuesto, estarás obligado a acompañarla.

Eriol tomo un sorbo de whisky, negándose a morder el cebo que le ponía su hermano.

— ¿Pretendes librarte del mismo destino, hermano?

Kyl esbozó una rápida sonrisa.

—Nadie percibirá la ausencia del menor de los St. Hiragizawa.

—No van a tener la oportunidad, Kyle, me acompañarás a cada uno de esos acontecimientos.

—Lo cierto es que he recibido un encargo en el norte, en Yorkshire. Leighton piensa que necesita de mis habilidades para recuperar una estatua perdida. Estoy barajando la posibilidad de aceptar su oferta.

—De eso nada. No pienso permitir que te vayas a jugar con tus piedrecitas dejándome solo para mantener a raya a los lobos.

Kyl arqueó una ceja.

—Voy a tratar de no ofenderme ante la manera de referirte a mi trabajo… ¿durante cuánto tiempo piensas privarme de libertad?

Eriol volvió a beber.

— ¿Para qué fecha crees que podremos tenerla casada?

—Eso dependerá de la rapidez con que le hagamos olvidar esa idea suya de no querer casarse. Le tiene terror a la influencia de nuestra madre, Eriol. Y ¿acaso puedes culparla? Esa mujer ha dejado huella en cada uno de nosotros. Y ese es el vía crucis particular de Mitsuri.

—No es como nuestra madre. Sus propios temores lo prueban.

—No obstante, no es a nosotros a quienes debemos convencer de ello, sino a ella. Y al resto de Londres. —Los gemelos se quedaron callados durante un buen rato antes de que Kyl añadiera—: ¿Crees que Mitsuri estaría dispuesta a considerar una unión matrimonial por amor?

Clow emitió un gruñido de irritación.

—Lo cierto es que espero que la muchacha tenga el suficiente sentido común como para no hacerlo.

—Las mujeres tienden a creer en el amor. En particular las más jóvenes.

—No me puedo imaginar a Mitsuri dando crédito a tales cuentos de hadas. Se te está olvidando que nos crió la misma mujer… Es materialmente imposible que Mitsuri aspire a encontrar el amor. No después de ser testigo del daño que este puede provocar.

Los hermanos permanecieron en silencio unos momentos.

—Por nuestro bien —dijo Kyl—, espero que tengas razón. —Como Clow no añadió nada más, St. Hiragizawa continuó—: Lady Tomoyo ha sido una excelente elección.

Clow emitió un gruñido evasivo.

— ¿Cómo conseguiste que estuviera dispuesta a ayudarnos?

— ¿Importa?

Kyl arqueó una ceja con rapidez.

—Bien, acabas de hacerme sospechar que sí, que tiene mucha importancia. —Clow no respondió, y Kyl se puso en pie finalmente y se enderezó la corbata—. Marbury me ha invitado a participar en una partida de cartas en el salón de al lado. ¿Quieres unirte a nosotros?

Clow negó con la cabeza y tomó otro trago de whisky.

Kyl se despidió con un gesto de cabeza y se alejó. Clow lo observó con los ojos entrecerrados, maldiciendo la extraña habilidad de su gemelo para ir directo al meollo de cualquier situación delicada.

_Lady Tomoyo._

Pensaba que había llegado como caída del cielo, una mujer con una reputación sin parangón que había aparecido justo cuando más la necesitaba. Era la solución perfecta para el problema que suponía preparar a Mitsuri para su primera temporada… O eso había pensado. Pero luego la besó.

«Y el beso había sido extraordinario.»

Clow se burló de sus propios pensamientos. Se encontraba frustrado y cualquier beso habría sido una bienvenida distracción.

«En especial cuando se cuenta con una pareja tan entusiasta y agradable.»

Clow se puso duro casi al instante al recordar lo que había sentido al tener a Tommy entre sus brazos, al oír sus suaves suspiros, la manera en que ella se había abandonado al beso. Se preguntó si aquel entusiasmo por los besos se vería reflejado en otros actos más carnales. Por un momento, se permitió imaginarla en su cama, con aquellos enormes ojos amatistas, ofreciéndole sus labios sin llevar puesto nada más que una invitadora sonrisa.

Al otro lado de la estancia hubo un estallido de risas y Clow se vio arrancado bruscamente de su ensueño. Se reacomodó en el sillón buscando alivio a la incómoda estrechez de sus pantalones y meneó la cabeza para hacer desaparecer la imagen que había aparecido en su mente mientras pensaba que debía buscarse una hembra dispuesta. Lo más rápidamente posible.

Tomó otro sorbo y luego hizo girar el whisky en la copa mientras consideraba los extraños acontecimientos de la noche anterior. No podía negar que lady Tomoyo Kinomoto, una florero de primera categoría con un nombre extraño —a la que, siendo honesto, no le había dedicado ni un pensamiento en su vida—, le intrigaba. No era el tipo de mujer que solía interesarle. De hecho, era todo lo contrario a sus preferencias: mujeres exquisitas, seguras de sí mismas y experimentadas.

«Entonces, ¿por qué me intriga tanto?»

Clow se salvó de considerar aquella pregunta porque hubo otra explosión de ásperas carcajadas al otro lado de la estancia. Ansioso por distraerse de tan desconcertantes reflexiones, centró su atención en un grupo de caballeros que apostaban a viva voz. Yue, el corredor de apuestas del club, garabateaba en el libro de Brook's lo más rápido que podía.

Se inclinó hacia delante en el sillón para ver mejor y dedujo al instante que el foco de atención de los hombres era el barón de Rīdo. Una vez sabido eso, que Rīdo era el apostador, no había duda del tema sobre el que trataría aquella apuesta: la aparentemente interminable búsqueda de esposa por parte del barón. Durante los últimos meses, Rīdo, que tenía enormes deudas por culpa de su afición al juego, había anunciado públicamente en Brook's que iba a casarse con la mujer más rica que encontrara.

Por lo general, Clow encontraba a Rīdo demasiado alborotador —la mayoría de las veces por estupideces— para hacerle caso, pero considerando la necesidad que tenía de distraerse, hizo una excepción. Se puso en pie y se acercó al grupo.

—Diez guineas por Naoko Yanagisawa.

— ¡Tiene cara de caballo! —protestó el propio Rīdo.

— ¡Su dote es suficiente para apagar las luces! —dijo una voz al fondo. Clow fue el único que no se rió de aquel chiste.

— ¡Veinte guineas a que no consigues a la hija de Berwick! —El conde de Chilton hizo su envite provocando una ronda de gemidos ante tan insensible apuesta, sorprendidos por el importe del juego de Chilton.

— ¡Puede que sea simple —se mofó Rīdo con una risita—, pero su padre es el hombre más rico de Inglaterra!

Al ver que aquella conversación no lograba interesarle, Clow se dirigió a la puerta del salón. Casi había alcanzado su destino cuando se oyó una voz por encima del resto.

— ¡Ya lo tengo! ¡La joven de Keroberos!

Eriol se detuvo en seco y se giró para oír la respuesta. Aquella mujer no dejaba de rondarle.

—No sirve. Acaba de comprometerse en matrimonio con Watanuki —informó alguien—. Y te has vuelto loco si crees que el ángel Keroberos se fijaría en Rīdo.

—No, la guapa no… La otra.

— ¿La gordita?

— ¿La que tiene ese nombre ridículo?

Rīdo se tambaleó a resultas, sin duda, de la cantidad de whisky ingerido, gozando de cada minuto de atención que obtenía.

—Todo hay que decirlo, Watanuki ha realizado una hábil maniobra al emparentar con la fortuna Keroberos… Casarme con lady Casiopea sería una maniobra muy inteligente.

—Lady Tomoyo —dijo Clow con suavidad, con demasiada suavidad para ser oído. Al mismo tiempo otro de los hombres corrigió a Rīdo.

El barón continuó, agitando su copa en el aire con gesto despectivo.

—Bueno, sea cual sea su nombre, sería rico otra vez… Lo suficientemente rico como para mantener a una amante a todo tren y no tener que perder el tiempo con mi esposa. Salvo para ponerle un heredero y el repuesto en el vientre. Imagino que a su edad —hizo una pausa para darle a sus palabras un obsceno énfasis—, agradecerá cualquier interés que muestren por ella.

La declaración de Rīdo provocó otro aullido colectivo de risas.

Clow sintió que le atravesaba una aversión visceral. «No hay ninguna posibilidad de que Tomoyo Kinomoto se case con Rīdo.» Ninguna mujer con un poco de sangre en las venas se decidiría por un asno semejante. Eriol jamás había estado tan seguro de nada en su vida.

— ¿Quién está dispuesto a apostar en contra de que será mía en junio?

Algunos de los amigos de Rīdo lo hicieron, otros apostaron que el conde de Keroberos rechazaría al barón, y un único hombre dijo que el barón tendría que fugarse con lady Tomoyo para obtener su objetivo.

—Yo acepto todas las apuestas. —Las palabras de Clow, a pesar de haber sido pronunciadas en voz baja desde el otro lado de la estancia, silenciaron a todos los caballeros, que se volvieron para mirarle.

Rīdo esbozó una amplia sonrisa.

—Ah, Clow, no te había visto. ¿Te gustaría apostar sobre mi futura esposa?

Clow no podía imaginar ni una sola situación en la que la mujer que había aparecido en su puerta la noche anterior considerara a Rīdo algo más que una irritación. Jamás había visto una apuesta tan predecible como aquella. Era como robarle el caramelo a un niño.

—En efecto, Rīdo. Apuesto a todo lo que han dicho sobre lady Tomoyo. No existe ni la más mínima posibilidad de que se case contigo. —Miró al corredor de apuestas—.Yue, apunta mis palabras. Si Rīdo llega a tener la oportunidad de declararse a lady Tomoyo, ella le rechazará.

Un susurro de sorpresa recorrió la multitud cuando y Yue preguntó:

— ¿Cuánto, milord?

Clow buscó la mirada de Rīdo antes de hablar.

—Imagino que mil libras será suficiente —dijo antes de darse la vuelta y salir del salón, dejando perplejos a todos los presentes.

Acababa de lanzar un reto.

* * *

**Y como siempre perdón con los errores que no vi y se quedaron por ahí.**

**Y nos vemos el domingo.**

**Bien así que contestare algunos de sus RW**

**MaluTara: Me agrada que te haya gustado la historia.**

**Luni: me encanta que andes también por qui y te haya gustado la historia de E/T me gusta verte por aqui.**

**gleidys: Sí espero ponerlos los viernes y domingos. Y espero que te siga gustando la historia.**

**paolka: Me encanta que también estés aquí leyendo la historia, espero que la sigas asta el final.**

**erisss: Espero y que te guste, y si el cambio era necesario :), y espero que te quedes asta el final.**


	8. Capitulo6

**Umm por el domingo hoy lo coloco.**

* * *

Capítulo 6

* * *

Tommy creía que esa noche sería diferente. Había esperado que el baile del compromiso de Sakura y Shaoran fuera perfecto. Y lo era. Cada rincón de la estancia había sido encerado y abrillantado, incluyendo suelos y ventanas. Miles de velas centelleaban en las enormes lámparas de araña y en los candelabros de las paredes. Y también relucían las columnas de mármol que resaltaban la altitud del lugar y sostenían la característica más impresionante del salón de baile de Keroberos House, un corredor superior que servía para que los invitados que necesitaran un respiro lo encontraran sin necesidad de abandonar la estancia.

Tommy había querido que Sakura brillara con luz propia. Y lo hacía. Una brillante gema en el brazo de Shaoran mientras giraban entre otras docenas de parejas en un baile enternecedor. Todos los invitados parecían estar de acuerdo con ella; se mostraban impresionados por estar allí, en el primer acontecimiento importante de la temporada, siendo testigos del compromiso entre Sakura y su duque. La sociedad lucía sus mejores galas, siguiendo a pies juntillas los dictados de la moda, ansiosos por ver y ser vistos por aquellos que habían pasado fuera de Londres los meses de invierno.

Sin embargo, Tommy había pensado que ese baile sería especial para las dos hermanas.

Pero allí estaba ella, sentada en los márgenes de la pista de baile, con las solteronas. Como siempre.

Debería estar acostumbrada a ser ignorada y desechada junto con el resto de las féminas que se habían quedado para vestir santos. De hecho, era donde más le gustaba estar. Aquellas mujeres la habían aceptado en su seno sin pedirle explicaciones de por qué buscaba refugio entre ellas. Tommy encontraba bastante más agradable observar el desarrollo de la temporada con las matronas que permanecer de pie esperando pacientemente alguna invitación de un caballero elegible.

Tras ser perseguida durante dos temporadas por cazadotes y viejos viudos, Tommy había dado la bienvenida al cálido compañerismo de las solteronas.

Y poco después… se había convertido en una de ellas.

No había sabido nunca cuándo o por qué había ocurrido, pero así había sucedido. Y ahora, ya no tenía mucho que decir al respecto.

Sin embargo, esa era la noche del compromiso de Sakura. Era su primer baile desde que había escrito la lista. Y realmente había pensado que las cosas podrían ser diferentes. Después de todo, como dama de honor de la novia, ¿no tenía derecho a un reconocimiento especial en un acontecimiento ofrecido para celebrar las futuras nupcias?

Dejó escapar un pequeño suspiro mientras observaba a los bailarines. Evidentemente, no.

—Oh, Tomoyo. —La señorita Madoushi, una solterona de edad madura con ojos amables y absoluta falta de sensibilidad, palmeó la rodilla de Tommy suavemente con una mano enguantada—. Debes asumirlo, querida, algunas no estamos hechas para bailar.

—En efecto —dijo Tommy, que aprovechó la oportunidad para levantarse y excusarse. Suponía que era mejor eso que estrangular a una de las solteronas más queridas de la sociedad.

Manteniendo la cabeza gacha para no tener que ver a personas con las que estaría obligada a pararse, Tommy se dirigió al comedor.

A solo unos metros de su destino fue abordada por el barón de Rīdo.

— ¡Mi lady!

Tommy compuso una sonrisa brillante y se giró hacia el barón, que le correspondió con la sonrisa más llena de dientes que ella hubiera visto nunca. Dio un paso atrás y se alejó de aquel hombre tan caballuno sin poder evitarlo.

—Barón de Rīdo., ¡qué sorpresa!

—Sí, supongo que sí. —La sonrisa no vaciló.

Ella se mantuvo en silencio, esperando que él continuara.

—Me alegro de que haya podido unirse a nosotros esta noche —dijo Tommy finalmente, al ver que él no hablaba.

—No tanto como yo por haber podido hablar con usted, mi lady.

El énfasis que mostró el hombre le provocó una oleada de confusión. ¿Por qué el barón había dado un aire tan sugestivo a sus palabras? Tenía que haberle entendido mal. Ni siquiera recordaba la última vez que había hablado con aquel petimetre insoportable.

—Bueno. Gracias. —Se aclaró la voz con delicadeza.

—Está usted preciosa esta noche. —Rīdo. ladeó la cabeza y ensanchó la sonrisa.

« ¿Sería posible que aquel hombre tuviera más dientes de lo normal?»

—Oh. —Demasiado tarde, Tommy se acordó de inclinar la cabeza y dar la sensación de sentirse halagada y desconcertada—. Gracias, milord.

Rīdo. pareció muy orgulloso de sí mismo.

— ¿Quizá me haría el honor de bailar conmigo? —Como ella no respondió, él se llevó la mano de Tommy a los labios y añadió en un susurro—: Llevo toda noche deseando bailar con usted.

Aquella inesperada proposición puso a Tommy en guardia. « ¿Estará borracho?»

Mientras consideraba aceptar o no aquella ansiosa invitación, oyó cómo la orquesta afinaba los instrumentos con las primeras notas de un vals, y de inmediato fue reticente a bailarlo con Rīdo. El vals no se había puesto de moda en Inglaterra hasta después de que Tommy fuera considerada una solterona, por lo que jamás había tenido oportunidad de bailarlo, al menos con alguien que no fuera Touya y en la intimidad de su casa. No quería que su primer vals en público fuera con Rīdo. y aquella sonrisa repleta de dientes. Lanzó una rápida mirada al buffet y consideró que lo mejor sería escapar.

—Oh, bueno… Yo… —se excusó.

— ¡Tomoyo! ¡Aquí estás! —La señorita Maki Matsumoto, una cincuentona corta de vista, surgió de la nada y oprimió con firmeza el brazo de Tommy—. ¡Te he buscado por todos lados! ¿Podrías ser tan amable de acompañarme a arreglarme el dobladillo?

Tommy sintió una oleada de alivio; estaba salvada.

—Por supuesto, Maki, querida —dijo. Arrancó la mano del agarre de Rīdo. y le brindó una sonrisa de consuelo—. ¿Quizá en otra ocasión, milord?

— ¡Por supuesto! No dejaré que se libre de mí con tanta facilidad la próxima vez. —Rīdo. Acompañó las frases con una ancha sonrisa, y ella le respondió con una risita ahogada, que contuvo antes de darse la vuelta para acompañar a Maki al salón de las damas.

Tommy tomó a Maki del brazo y la mujer comenzó a charlar sobre los atrevidos corpiños que estaban de moda ese año. Al asentir con la cabeza y murmurar lo que se esperaba que dijera, la joven pareció intrigada y entretenida y se dispuso a dejar vagar su mente, olvidándose del extraño encuentro con Rīdo. para pensar en la lista.

Decidió al momento que si debía sufrir otra tarde de pesadas conversaciones con las solteronas, bien se merecía otra aventura. De hecho, sintió la enorme tentación de empujar a Maki al salón de damas y aprovechar la oportunidad para escapar y llevar a cabo alguno de los puntos de su lista.

Si, por supuesto, llegaban en algún momento al salón de damas. La mujer se había detenido en medio de la estancia y observaba a la multitud con los ojos entrecerrados.

— ¿Es Clow aquel que veo allí? ¡Qué extraño!

El corazón de Tommy se saltó un latido ante esas palabras, y miró en la dirección que señalaba Maki, pero dada su falta de altura no pudo ver nada más que a las personas que la rodeaban. Al momento negó con la cabeza y dejó de buscar, recordando lo horrible que era la vista de su amiga. No podía tratarse de Clow.

—No, no puede ser Clow —afirmó Maki al mismo tiempo—. Rara vez asiste a los bailes. Debe de ser St. Hiragizawa.

Tommy soltó el aire que no sabía que retenía. Por supuesto. Sería lord Klye. «Por favor, que sea lord Klye.»

—Sin embargo, me resulta extraño que se dirija hacia nosotras.

La joven ya no fue capaz de contenerse, giró bruscamente la cabeza justo a tiempo de ver a un alto y magnífico caballero que, con los ojos azules llenos de determinación, se acercaba a ellas con elegantes pasos.

No se trataba de lord Klye.

Tommy lo habría sabido incluso aunque la falta de la cicatriz no hubiera revelado su identidad. Los hombros de Klye no eran tan anchos, su mandíbula no era tan fuerte y sus ojos no eran tan voraces como los de su hermano. St. Hiragizawa jamás le había hecho contener la respiración ni acelerado el corazón; no le había provocado pensamientos absolutamente inconcebibles.

No, el hombre que se acercaba a ellas no era Klye St. Hiragizawa.

Pero ¡oh, cómo deseó que lo fuera!

Tommy miró con rapidez hacia todos los lados, buscando la ruta más rápida y menos abarrotada para escapar y evitar un encuentro con Clow. La multitud parecía bloquear todas las salidas, con excepción, claro está, de aquella por donde él se acercaba. Entonces lo miró fijamente y le observó arquear una ceja oscura.

Estaba atrapada. Atrapada con una efervescente Maki que farfullaba de tal manera que parecía que hacía años que no se le acercaba un caballero tan bien parecido.

Tampoco era algo que le ocurriera a Tommy con frecuencia.

— ¡Lord Klye! —Dijo Maki con voz aguda y demasiada alta—. ¡Cómo me alegro de verle!

—Maki, querida —susurró Tommy a su compañera—. Es Clow.

Maki entrecerró los ojos, fijándose, evidentemente, en la mejilla masculina en busca de la delatora diferencia entre los dos hermanos.

— ¡Oh, por supuesto! Discúlpeme, lord Clow. —Hizo una rápida reverencia.

—No es necesario disculparse, señorita Matsumoto. —Se inclinó sobre la mano enguantada de Maki antes de añadir—. Le aseguro que lo considero un gran elogio, mi hermano es, con creces, el mejor de los dos.

—Oh, no, milord. —Maki se rió disimuladamente, sonrojándose con agitación como un colibrí borracho—. ¡Claro que no!

Clow le guiñó un ojo antes de hablar.

—Bueno, Dios me libre de mostrarme en desacuerdo con una dama.

Las palabras provocaron en Maki un ataque de risa mientras Clow miraba a Tommy, que le tendió la mano. Él se inclinó sobre su brazo, provocándole un escalofrío por la espalda.

—Lady Tomoyo, esperaba que me concediera el primer baile que tuviera disponible.

Maki contuvo el aliento, sorprendida.

— ¿Perdón? —farfulló Tommy.

—El primer baile disponible —repitió Clow, pasando la mirada de una mujer a otra como si las dos se hubieran vuelto locas—. Admito que ya no asisto a tantos bailes como debiera, pero la gente todavía baila, ¿verdad?

— ¡Oh, sí! En efecto, milord —aseguró Maki servicialmente.

—En ese caso —los ojos de Clow chispearon divertidos—, ¿puede dejarme su carnet de baile, lady Tomoyo?

—No tengo. —Bailaba en tan raras ocasiones que no lo necesitaba.

Él tardó un momento en asimilar sus palabras.

—Excelente. Eso simplifica mucho las cosas, ¿no cree? —Clow se volvió hacia Maki —. ¿Le importa que le robe a su compañera?

— ¡En absoluto! —farfulló Maki, que apenas podía negar con la cabeza.

Tommy se mantuvo inmóvil, como si los pies le hubieran echado raíces, negándose a ser conducida a la pista de baile. No podía bailar el vals con Clow. No su primer vals. Aquello la arruinaría para bailar con cualquier otro.

«Los hombres como Clow no son para las mujeres como tú, Tommy.»

No. Claro que no lo eran. En especial no lo eran cuando amenazaban con bailar el vals con ella. El instinto de supervivencia hizo que Tommy negara con la cabeza.

—Oh, no es posible, milord. Le he prometido a Maki que la acompañaría a…

— ¡Tonterías! —dijo la mujer con la voz aguda y jadeante—. ¡Estaré bien! Debes ir a bailar con él, Tomoyo. —Por último, Maki señaló a Clow antes de asentir vigorosamente.

Y la decisión quedó tomada.

Clow la arrastró al centro de la pista para bailar con ella su primer vals.

Cuando él la hizo girar entre la gente, vio que su madre y su radiante hermana la observaban desde el otro lado del salón. La condesa viuda parecía horrorizada. Tommy la saludó con una inclinación de cabeza aparentando naturalidad. ¡Como si los marqueses apuestos se acercaran a ella en cada baile al que asistía!

—Ciertamente ha dado algo de lo que hablar a todo el mundo, milord —dijo, desesperada por quitarle importancia al asunto por su propio bien.

—Supongo que se refiere a mi asistencia. Bueno, he pensado que, con Mitsuri a punto de debutar, debería comenzar a congraciarme con la sociedad. —Tras una larga pausa añadió—: ¿Por qué no suele bailar?

Tommy consideró la pregunta durante un momento antes de responder.

—Lo hice durante varios años. Luego… dejé de hacerlo.

— ¿Por qué? —presionó él, insatisfecho con la respuesta.

—Las parejas no me gustaban —le confesó con una sonrisa—. Los que no eran cazadotes, eran demasiado viejos, o aburridos o… simplemente desagradables. Comenzó a resultarme más fácil evitar las invitaciones que soportar su compañía.

—Espero que no considere desagradable bailar conmigo.

Ella se permitió mirarlo a los ojos. Observó que parecía divertido. No. Clow no era desagradable ni por asomo.

—No, milord —aseguró ella. La suavidad de su tono traicionó sus pensamientos antes de añadir—: Ni tampoco se lo parece a la señorita Maki. Estaba realmente encantada con usted.

—Uno debe utilizar en su propio beneficio todos los dones que Dios le ha dado, lady Tomoyo.

—Estoy segura de que usted lo hace bastante bien.

—Le aseguro que lo hago muy bien —afirmó con la voz más ronca.

—Su reputación le precede, milord —dijo ella, negándose a sentirse cohibida en su presencia. No percibió el doble sentido de sus palabras hasta que las hubo dicho.

Él arqueó una ceja.

— ¿De veras?

A Tommy comenzaron a arderle las mejillas y clavó la mirada en el elaborado nudo de la corbata, deseando ser tan desenvuelta y atractiva como las mujeres con las que él acostumbraba a bailar. Ellas sabrían, por supuesto, cómo coquetear.

—Vamos, lady Tomoyo —bromeó él—, ¿a cuál de las reprobables acciones de mi pasado se refiere ahora?

Buscó de nuevo su mirada y supo que le estaba lanzando un reto.

—Oh, a muchas de ellas, milord —señaló con ligereza, como si estuviera pasando el rato—. ¿Es cierto que en una ocasión saltó desde el balcón de una desafortunada condesa y cayó sobre el acebo que había debajo?

Clow agrandó los ojos un poco al escuchar aquella pregunta antes de que estos brillaran de diversión.

—Un caballero no puede confirmar ni negar tal cosa.

Tommy se rió.

—Al contrario, milord. Un caballero lo negaría.

Él sonrió. Una sonrisa amplia y atractiva, y Tommy agradeció el silencio que cayó entre ellos, pues no estaba segura de que pudiera encontrar palabras que hicieran frente a tan extraña sonrisa. Se concentró en el baile, en el sonido de la música, en el balanceo de sus cuerpos. Si ese iba a ser su primer y único vals, quería recordar cada instante. Cerró los ojos y permitió que Clow la guiara alrededor de la pista, consciente de la mano enguantada que él había puesto en su cintura, del roce de la larga pierna musculosa contra la suya mientras giraban sobre el suelo. Tras varios momentos, se desorientó y abrió los ojos, sin saber si su leve mareo era debido al baile o al hombre en sí. Cuando clavó la mirada en los azules ojos de Clow, aceptó la verdad.

Era, por supuesto, debido al hombre.

—Esperaba que pudiéramos hablar sobre mi hermana.

Tommy se tragó la decepción. A pesar de haber estado en compañía de Mitsuri tres veces esa semana, no había visto a Clow durante las visitas, lo que probablemente fuera lo mejor, considerando que se convertía en una cabeza hueca cuando él estaba cerca.

—Me pregunto cuándo cree que mi hermana estará preparada para pisar los salones de baile de Londres —continuó él, ignorando los pensamientos de la joven.

—Creo que dentro de una semana más o menos. Mitsuri es una alumna muy avezada, milord. Dentro de poco, tanto su hermano como usted notarán sus progresos.

—Le agradecería que fuera de compras con ella —solicitó él, asintiendo con la cabeza, satisfecha con la respuesta—. Necesita vestidos nuevos.

La sorpresa de Tommy fue mayúscula.

—No estoy segura de que yo sea la compañía más adecuada para ir de compras, milord.

—A mí sí me lo parece.

—Debería pedírselo a alguien que estuviera al tanto de la última moda —intentó ella.

—Quiero que sea usted —las palabras fueron claras y taxativas.

Tommy sabía cuándo no tenía las de ganar. Tras una pausa, asintió con la cabeza, mostrando su acuerdo.

—Tendré que echarle un vistazo a su armario para saber lo que necesita.

—No. Necesita de todo. Quiero un ajuar completo. Lo mejor y a la última moda. —Su tono no dejaba lugar a dudas—. No permitiré que esté en inferioridad de condiciones.

—Pero si apenas se quedará aquí dos meses…

— ¿De verdad piensa que permitiré que regrese a Italia?

—Pues… —Tommy notó la determinación en su voz—. No, supongo que no. Pero, milord… —dijo con delicadeza, sin saber cómo indicar el gasto que supondría una petición tan extravagante.

—No importa lo que cueste. Quiero que mi hermana tenga lo mejor.

—De acuerdo. —Accedió ella en un susurro, decidiendo que, sin duda, era mucho mejor disfrutar del baile que discutir con él.

Clow le permitió seguir los movimientos en silencio unos momentos antes de volver a hablar.

—También me gustaría discutir con usted los requisitos necesarios para obtener una invitación para Almack's.

Tommy abrió los ojos como platos. No respondió al instante, sopesando la respuesta.

—Es posible que Almack's no sea el mejor lugar para la presentación de Mitsuri, milord.

— ¿Por qué no? Una vez que sea aceptada allí será mucho más fácil que la admita el resto de la sociedad, ¿no es cierto?

—En efecto —convino Tommy—. Sin embargo, las patrocinadoras no reparten invitaciones sin ton ni son. Hay que cumplir una serie de requisitos.

Clow entrecerró los ojos.

— ¿Está diciéndome que no cree que Mitsuri cumpla los requisitos para recibir una invitación?

—Creo que las damas de Almack's —dijo Tommy tras pensar bien sus palabras—, encontrarán que su hermana posee unos modales impecables y…

—Ah, pero los modales impecables no son suficiente para ellas, ¿verdad, lady Tomoyo?

Ella lo miró a los ojos.

—No, milord.

— ¿Es por mí? ¿O quizá por mi madre?

—Este no es el mejor lugar para discutir…

—Tonterías. Estamos en sociedad. ¿No se discuten todos los temas importantes en los salones de baile? —Su tono rezumaba sarcasmo.

Si Tommy no estuviera al tanto de la frustración que le provocaba la situación, se habría sentido ofendida por su frivolidad.

Él apartó la vista y miró sin ver por encima de su cabeza. La joven se mantuvo callada, meditando cuidadosamente qué decir.

—Si Mitsuri tuviera un título de nobleza… o si no viviera en Clow House… —Cambió de táctica—. Podría resultar mucho más fácil que Mitsuri fuera aceptada si evitamos Almack's.

Clow se quedó callado, pero ella notó el cambio que se había operado en él. Los brazos con que la sostenía denotaban una fuerte tensión. Tras varios momentos, la miró a los ojos.

—No quiero hacerle daño.

—Ni yo. —Era cierto.

Él hizo una pausa, como si pensara que le podía leer los pensamientos.

— ¿Funcionará?

—Lo intentaré con todas mis fuerzas. —Y lo haría.

Él curvó los labios con tanta rapidez que si ella no hubiera estado mirándolo, no lo habría percibido.

—Qué segura de sí misma.

—Una no se pasa la vida en los márgenes de los salones de baile sin aprender un par de cosas sobre qué se requiere para ser la incomparable de la temporada, milord.

—Si alguien puede ayudar a Mitsuri a navegar por estas aguas infestadas de tiburones, creo que será usted, lady Tomoyo. —Las palabras, pronunciadas con respeto, provocaron una cálida sensación en su interior, que ella intentó ignorar sin éxito.

El vals terminó, y las faldas se arremolinaron en torno a sus piernas.

— ¿Puedo pedirle que me escolte junto a mi madre? —se arriesgó a preguntar Tommy.

Él reconoció de inmediato la lógica en sus palabras.

— ¿Cree que una sola conversación con su madre los convencerá de que me he reformado?

—Le aseguro que no dolerá. —Ella le sonrió mientras recorrían el borde de la pista—. Se está olvidando de una de las premisas más importantes de la sociedad londinense.

— ¿Cuál?

—Los marqueses ricos y solteros siempre son recibidos con los brazos abiertos cuando ven de nuevo la luz.

Él se detuvo y le pasó un dedo por los nudillos lentamente mientras se inclinaba para hablarle al oído.

— ¿Y si no estoy seguro de querer salir de la oscuridad?

A ella le bajó un escalofrío por la espalda ante esas palabras, más por el roce de su respiración que por el sonido en sí.

—Me temo que es ya demasiado tarde —dijo ella con una tosecilla para aclararse la voz.

— ¡Lord Clow! —La aguda y excitada voz de la condesa viuda precedió la presencia de Sakura y su madre, quienes parecían haberlos observado durante todo el vals esperando el momento de que terminara—. Qué afortunados somos de contar con su presencia.

Clow le ofreció una reverencia.

—Yo soy el afortunado por haber sido invitado, mi lady. Lady Sakura, está usted radiante. ¿Puedo ofrecerle mis mejores deseos de felicidad por su próximo enlace?

Sakura esbozó una cálida sonrisa ante los halagos de Clow y le tendió la mano.

—Gracias, milord. Por cierto, ¿puedo decirle que estoy ansiosa por conocer a su hermana? Tommy solo ha contado maravillas de ella.

—Lady Tomoyo ha sido la mejor amiga que Mitsuri podría haber encontrado desde que llegó. —Miró hacia Tommy y añadió—: Opino que nadie mejor que ella para asegurar el éxito de mi hermana.

—Está en lo cierto, por supuesto, milord —dijo lady Keroberos—. La reputación de Tommy es impecable y, considerando su edad y situación, será la madrina ideal para la señorita Mitsuri.

Tommy dio un respingo interior ante las palabras de su madre, las cuales —ya fueran intencionadas o no— hacían hincapié en su estatus de solterona intocable. El auténtico significado de la declaración de lady Keroberos no podría haber sido más obvio si hubiera anunciado que Tommy había tomado los hábitos de monja.

Lady Keroberos se inclinó hacia delante.

— ¿Puedo preguntarle, milord, cómo es que Tommy y usted llegaron a ponerse de acuerdo para colaborar en la presentación de su hermana en sociedad?

Tommy miró a Clow fijamente con el corazón en un puño. ¿Cómo evitaría decir la verdad?

—Le confieso, lady Keroberos, que fue idea mía —confesó él con serenidad—. Tuve la extraordinaria fortuna de que lady Tomoyo estuviera en el lugar correcto en el momento adecuado. No sé cómo podré recompensarla por sus esfuerzos.

Tommy agrandó los ojos al oír tal respuesta, ¿había detectado un tono provocador en sus palabras? Volvió la atención hacia su madre, que parecía totalmente apaciguada por la respuesta del marqués, como si fuera normal que los libertinos pidieran ayuda a su hija solterona con unos propósitos no demasiado claros.

Tenía que terminar con esa farsa de inmediato.

Antes de que su madre hiciera algo realmente mortificante. Como si no bastara con estar vestida de seda color berenjena adornada con plumas de pavo real. Con demasiadas plumas, por cierto.

—Mamá, lord Clow se ha ofrecido a escoltarme al buffet —dijo, evitando la mirada de Clow mientras mentía con la misma facilidad que él—. ¿Deseas que te traigamos algo?

—Oh, no, gracias. —La condesa viuda agitó el abanico en el aire despectivamente antes de poner la mano en el brazo del marqués y mirarlo fijamente—. Milord, espero poder conocer a su hermana muy pronto. ¿Quizá podría traerla a almorzar? —No era una pregunta.

Clow inclinó la cabeza con elegancia, aceptando la oferta de la condesa.

—Estoy seguro de que Mitsuri disfrutará de tal acontecimiento, lady Keroberos.

—Excelente —confirmó la madre de Tommy con firmeza.

Dicho eso, lady Keroberos se alejó con la pobre Sakura a remolque, para saludar a más invitados. Clow le ofreció el brazo a Tommy.

—Estaré encantado de escoltarla hasta el buffet, lady Tomoyo —dijo con una mueca.

Ella se apoyó en su brazo.

—Perdone la mentira.

—Tranquila. —Caminaron en silencio durante varios momentos antes de añadir—: Gracias. —Con aquella sencilla palabra, reconocía tácitamente que la intervención de su familia y la invitación de su madre eran de vital importancia para la aceptación de Mitsuri en sociedad.

Tommy no le respondió, sus pensamientos estaban centrados en el sorprendente giro que habían dado los acontecimientos aquella noche. Consciente del calor que despedía el brazo de Clow bajo su mano y de los ojos de toda la aristocracia de Londres clavados en ellos mientras recorrían el salón de baile, no pudo dejar de preguntarse lo diferente que se había vuelto aquella velada en particular.

—No me dé las gracias con tanta rapidez, milord —recomendó Tommy con prudencia—. Después de todo, como usted ha indicado con tanto tacto, aún no he reclamado mi pago.

Clow bajó la mirada hacia ella.

—Ya lo había notado. Supongo que me lo indicará ahora, ¿qué se le ha ocurrido?

—Me temo que nada aún. Pero sin embargo, tengo una pregunta más bien extraña y me gustaría que me diera una respuesta.

—Por supuesto. Estaré encantado de complacerla.

La joven tragó saliva y se armó de valor, tratando de sonar lo más casual posible.

— ¿Podría recomendarme una buena taberna en Londres? —preguntó.

Desde luego, no era ni la más discreta ni la más delicada de las preguntas, pero Tommy esperaba la respuesta con demasiada ansia como para andarse con rodeos e intentar algo que no fuera un acercamiento directo.

Clow no debió de dar crédito a lo que había oído, pero ocultó perfectamente la sorpresa que sintió. De hecho, salvo una rápida mirada de reojo en su dirección, continuó caminando entre las parejas que bloqueaban su camino sin pausa y con habilidad.

— ¿Perdón? ¿Ha dicho una taberna?

—Sí. Una taberna. —Ella asintió con la cabeza al tiempo que le brindaba una sonrisa, esperando que él no la presionara.

— ¿Para qué?

Esperaba su curiosidad e intentó inventarse una explicación.

—Pues… milord. —Se interrumpió, pensando—. Mi hermano, Touya —esperó la inclinación de cabeza de Clow antes de continuar—, pues bien… Touya anda buscando un nuevo lugar que frecuentar… y pensé que usted podría conocer la respuesta a su problema.

—Seguro que puedo recomendarle alguna. Lo comentaré con él.

— ¡No!

Él arqueó una ceja ante aquella impetuosa respuesta.

— ¿No?

Tommy se aclaró la voz con rapidez.

—No, milord. —Se detuvo, buscando inspiración—. Es que mi hermano… no apreciaría que yo hubiera hablado con usted de este tema.

—Tampoco él debería haberlo tratado con usted.

—Cierto. —Tommy intentó mostrarse realmente abochornada—. Así que será mejor que me facilite el nombre de un lugar adecuado… para un caballero, por supuesto… y yo se lo recomendaré con disimulo. Cuando se presente la ocasión oportuna.

Tommy se había concentrado tanto en tramar aquella historia que no se había dado cuenta de que se habían detenido. Clow la había conducido hacia uno de los nichos que había en el extremo más alejado del salón, donde quedaban ocultos de las miradas de los invitados.

—Es usted una mentirosa horrible —dijo él, girándose hacia ella.

Tommy abrió los ojos como platos, sin tener que fingir sorpresa.

— ¿Milord?

—Miente. Incluso si sus palabras hubieran parecido ciertas, y no me lo han parecido, no es capaz de disimular sus pensamientos.

Ella abrió la boca para responderle, pero no se le ocurrió nada para rebatirle y la volvió a cerrar.

—Lo que pensaba. No sé por qué o para quién busca una taberna y me parece una petición muy extraña, en especial tratándose de una dama… —Ella abrió la boca otra vez, pero él levantó una mano para que no hablara—. Sin embargo, me siento bastante magnánimo esta noche… y satisfaré su petición.

Ella no pudo evitar una sonrisa.

—Gracias, milord.

—No me dé las gracias con tanta rapidez.

Tommy entrecerró los ojos al reconocer las mismas palabras que ella le había dicho solo unos momentos antes.

— ¿Qué es lo que quiere?

Esperaba cualquier cosa de él en ese momento, otra petición con respecto a las lecciones de Mitsuri, una invitación para Almack's, para una cena en casa de su madre, o incluso en la de la madre de Shaoran. Estaba de acuerdo. En ese momento, cualquiera de ellas le parecía una solicitud justa a cambio del nombre de una taberna en la que poder continuar sus aventuras.

Sin embargo, no esperaba verle sonreír. Y bueno, cuando lo hizo, cuando esbozó aquella amplia, ladina y lobuna sonrisa que le hizo estremecerse de los pies a la cabeza, no estaba preparada. Un ramalazo de calor se extendió por todo su cuerpo y se le desbocó el corazón. No pudo evitar clavar los ojos en los dientes blancos, ni en los labios plenos y suaves, ni en el único hoyuelo que apareció en su mejilla.

«Jamás me había parecido tan guapo.»

Clow se aprovechó de su estado indefenso y se acercó a ella hasta que la obligó a apoyar la espalda contra la pared. Tommy se dio cuenta entonces de que el pequeño nicho era un mar en calma comparado con el bullicio de la multitud que había en el salón de baile. Había elegido un rincón que quedaba casi oculto por una maciza columna y un grupo de helechos enormes, donde podían encontrar un poco de intimidad.

A él no parecía importarle que lo más granado de la sociedad estuviera a solo unos pasos.

Se puso nerviosa.

Clow alargó la mano y le pasó un dedo por el brazo, dejando un rastro de fuego en el recorrido que siguió hasta su mano enguantada, que tomó en la de él y giró, descubriendo la muñeca ante su vista. Le rozó la delicada piel de la zona con el pulgar, haciendo que se le disparara el pulso. Todo su mundo se redujo a ese momento, a esa caricia. No podía apartar la mirada del punto donde la tocaba. El calor de su mano y el roce constante del pulgar la consumían y amenazaban con privarla de la cordura.

No supo durante cuánto tiempo permaneció haciéndole aquello ni durante cuánto le acarició los dedos antes de llevárselos a los labios y presionar su boca contra la piel desnuda de la muñeca. Ella cerró los ojos para hacer frente a la oleada de sensaciones que acompañó al gesto; la suavidad de sus labios, que estaban lo suficientemente separados como para darle un beso caliente y húmedo antes de que le rozara con los dientes aquel sensible lugar. Tommy se oyó gemir y abrió los ojos a tiempo de ver cómo le lamía la piel, tranquilizándola. Entonces, Clow le sostuvo la mirada mientras seguía haciendo estragos en sus sentidos, y ella no pudo sino observarlo, segura de que él sabía exactamente lo que estaba provocándole.

Con un último beso, el marqués le soltó la mano, pero le sostuvo la mirada mientras se inclinaba sobre ella. Cuando habló, sus palabras fueron apenas una brisa y no un sonido, que le rozó suavemente la piel de la sien.

—El perro y la paloma.

Al principio Tommy se sintió confusa. A pesar de que no había estado segura de lo que él le diría, no esperaba eso. Entonces, en el interior de la espesa neblina de sensualidad que él había creado a su alrededor, comprendió. Agrandó los ojos. Pero antes de que pudiera decir nada, él se había ido, dejándola a solas para que recobrara el juicio.

Sin embargo, le había dado el nombre de una taberna.

* * *

**Lamento la tardanza pero el domingo no use la computadora donde tengo los capítulos por eso no coloque la continuación.**

**Pido disculpas. :)**


	9. Capitulo 7

Capítulo 7

—Mei, tienes que ayudarme —le pidió Tommy a la doncella en tono de súplica mientras esta, indignada, le desenredaba los largos cabellos que había peinado tan cuidadosamente antes del baile de compromiso.

—No tengo que hacer nada de eso —replicó la anciana—. ¿No te das cuenta de que, si llegan a descubrirlo, perderé mi empleo?

—Jamás dejaría que ocurriera eso —aseguró Tommy—. Pero ¡sin tu ayuda no conseguiré nada!

Mei buscó los ojos de Tommy en el espejo.

—Bueno, pues deberías considerar esas dificultades como una señal, Tommy. Si te descubrieran… ¡Piensa en tu reputación!

—¡No me descubrirán! —Tommy se giró para enfrentarse a Mei, haciendo que el pelo revuelto flotara a su alrededor—. Para empezar, todos están tan concentrados en el baile que nadie se dará cuenta de que me he ido. Si me ayudas a conseguir un disfraz, las posibilidades de ser atrapada serán prácticamente nulas. Solo una noche, Mei. Regresaré pronto y nadie lo sabrá. —Tommy hizo una pausa, juntó las manos y añadió—: Por favor, por favor… Yo también me merezco una velada excitante, ¿verdad?

La mujer se quedó callada mientras consideraba la súplica de Tommy, luego emitió un largo suspiro.

—Esa lista acabará por matarnos a las dos de un disgusto.

Tommy esbozó una amplia sonrisa. Había ganado.

—¡Excelente! ¡Oh, Mei, gracias!

—Tendrás que darme mucho más que las gracias cuando el conde pida mi cabeza.

—De acuerdo. —Tommy no pudo borrar la sonrisa cuando le dio la espalda a la doncella para que pudiera acceder a los botones de la espalda.

Mientras comenzaba a desabrocharlos, Mei negó una y otra vez con la cabeza, sin dejar de mascullar para sí misma.

—A una taberna… A altas horas de la noche… ¡Y voy a ayudarte! Creo que me he vuelto loca.

—Tonterías —aseguró Tommy con vehemencia—. Solo eres una buena amiga. Una amiga tan buena que debería tener el domingo, el lunes y el martes libres.

La criada emitió un evasivo gruñido ante aquel evidente soborno.

—¿Has estado alguna vez en una taberna?

—Claro que no —dijo Tommy—. Jamás he tenido la oportunidad.

—Pues deberías pensar que existe una razón para ello —replicó Mei con sequedad.

—¿Tú sí has estado en una taberna?

La criada asintió con la cabeza, bruscamente.

—Me he visto obligada un par de veces. Solo espero que el marqués de Clow te haya recomendado una con clientela respetable. No me gusta nada que esté tan dispuesto a ayudarte a manchar tu reputación, Tommy.

—No le eches la culpa a Clow, Mei. Tengo la certeza de que no me habría recomendado El Perro y la Paloma si hubiera pensado que sería yo quien iba a ir allí.

Mei soltó un bufido de incredulidad.

—Entonces ese hombre no es muy listo, Tommy, porque no se necesita demasiado cerebro para notar cuándo mientes.

Tommy la ignoró.

—Sea como sea, estoy a punto de tener otra aventura, ¿no crees? ¿Crees que podré ver a un tabernero de mejillas coloradas al que le falten un par de dientes? ¿O quizá a una atractiva moza de taberna trabajando para mantener a sus hijos? ¿Tal vez encuentre a un grupo de jóvenes ambiciosos que acuden a beber cerveza para olvidarse de los problemas tras un día de fatigas?

—Lo único que creo que habrá en esa taberna es una chica demasiado romántica a la que no le quedará más remedio que enfrentarse a la realidad —aseveró la doncella en tono seco.

—Oh, Mei. ¿Dónde está tu espíritu aventurero?

—Creo que tú tienes de sobra por las dos. —Como Tommy la ignoró, añadió—: ¿Me prometes una cosa?

—¿Qué?

—Si te tropiezas con algo que te incomode, te irás inmediatamente. Quizá debería enviar a Maick contigo —dijo, refiriéndose a su hijo, uno de los cocheros de Keroberos—. Se encargaría de mantenerte a salvo.

La idea hizo que Tommy se tensara. Se giró con rapidez para enfrentarse a la criada, sosteniendo el vestido aflojado contra el pecho y una expresión de urgencia en la cara.

—Mei, nadie debe enterarse nunca de que he hecho esto. Ni siquiera Maick. No puedo arriesgarme. Lo comprendes, ¿verdad?

Mei se mantuvo en silencio mientras consideraba su siguiente maniobra.

—Un sencillo vestido de lana marrón servirá —afirmó con una firme inclinación de cabeza en tono determinado—. Y también un manto con capucha que te oculte la cara.

Tommy sonrió ampliamente.

—Me pongo en tus manos con respecto al disfraz.

—Bueno, no sé nada de disfraces, pero sí que soy una experta en cómo viste una plebeya. —Mei señaló el biombo antes de continuar—. Iré a buscarte un vestido y una capa. Y quítate esa ropa mientras tanto.

—Necesitaré una cofia.

—Pensaba que ya nos habíamos librado de las cofias —resopló Mei.

—Y lo hemos hecho. Pero esta noche necesito cualquier cosa que sirva para camuflarme.

Mei soltó un bufido y salió mascullando para sí misma, probablemente sobre los retos a los que deben enfrentarse las sufridas doncellas.

Una vez que Mei se hubo ido, Tommy se quitó el vestido que había utilizado para el baile. Entonces, se movió suavemente al ritmo de la música lejana que sonaba en el piso inferior, donde los invitados continuaban bailando y celebrando el futuro enlace entre Sakura y Li.

No le cabía duda alguna de que ese era el mejor baile de su vida. No solo por haber bailado el vals con Clow —aunque aquello era un factor decisivo— ni por el decadente y escandaloso intercambio con él en medio de la fiesta, donde cualquiera podría haberlos visto, sino porque por primera vez en su vida había encontrado en sí misma una fuerza incontenible, como si se considerara capaz de hacer cualquier cosa que se propusiera.

Como la aventura que estaba a punto de vivir.

Aquella sensación había sido demasiado poderosa para resistirse a ella, y había escapado de la fiesta poco después de que Clow hubiera desaparecido. Su encuentro secreto, unido a la emoción de que le hubiera recomendado una taberna, provocó que le resultara imposible seguir entablando tranquilas conversaciones con los miembros de la sociedad. ¿Cómo iba a hablar de cosas sin importancia cuando tenía una taberna que visitar? ¿Cuando podía ser la nueva Tommy?

Imposible, por supuesto.

No fue la primera en abandonar el baile, pero dudaba que nadie se hubiera fijado en que había desaparecido… Una hiriente realidad que quedó compensada por la facilidad con que pudo escaparse para correr su aventura. «Alguna ventaja tenía que tener ser una florero.»

Sonrió ante ese pensamiento a la vez que un golpecito en la puerta anunciaba el regreso de Mei. La doncella entró lo más deprisa que pudo, cargada con el vestido y la capa.

Llena de excitación, Tommy no pudo evitar aplaudir, provocando que la anciana frunciera el ceño.

—Creo que eres la única persona que se pondría tan contenta al ver un vestido de lana marrón.

—Quizá soy la primera persona en ver esa prenda como lo que realmente es.

—¿Qué?

—Un boleto a la libertad.

El Perro y la Paloma era, evidentemente, un lugar muy popular.

Tommy estudió el entorno con atención a través de la ventanilla del coche de alquiler que la había llevado hasta la taberna, sentada en el borde del asiento y con la nariz casi pegada al cristal. Había recorrido incontables veces Jermyn Street en coche durante el día, pero no sabía que el lugar se convertía en algo totalmente diferente durante la noche. De hecho, la transformación era fascinante.

Había docenas de personas en la calle, delante de la taberna, iluminadas por la luz amarilla que salía por las ventanas del local. Le sorprendió ver a algunos aristócratas con sus almidonadas corbatas relacionándose con caballeros y miembros de la clase mercantil, los _cits_, aquellos a los que tanto se criticaba en los salones de baile de Londres por trabajar para ganar dinero.

Entre todos esos varones había un puñado de mujeres; algunas venían con pareja, otras carecían de escolta. Aquello hizo que Tommy sintiera una cierta aprensión; en su fuero interno había esperado llegar a la taberna y no encontrar más mujeres, así se habría visto obligada a pedirle al cochero que la devolviera a su casa de inmediato.

Lo cierto es que no sabía si alegrarse al darse cuenta de que se había quedado sin una excusa válida para regresar.

Suspiró, y el aliento exhalado empañó el cristal, haciendo que la luz se convirtiera en una neblina amarilla. Podía volver a casa y beber una copa de whisky en el estudio de Touya. Con Touya. Después de todo, él ya la había invitado con anterioridad. En Keroberos House no pondría su reputación en entredicho.

«En Keroberos House no supondría una aventura.»

Tommy pegó un respingo al pensar eso y apretó con fuerza la lista en la mano enguantada, sintiendo cómo el elegante papel se arrugaba contra su palma mientras la incertidumbre la inundaba.

Debería haber permitido que Mei fuera con ella. Aquella aventura solitaria se estaba haciendo demasiado intrépida.

Sin embargo, no podía regresar a casa. No después de haberse atrevido a pedirle a Clow el nombre de una taberna y dar con el disfraz adecuado. Se movió con nerviosismo bajo la áspera lana del vestido, que le estaba irritando la piel a pesar de la camisola de lino que llevaba puesta. Con la capucha sobre la cabeza nadie la miraría dos veces cuando entrara; pediría una copa de whisky y se sentaría discretamente en una mesa del fondo. Le había pedido a Mei información sobre la distribución de las tabernas y sabía qué pasaba en el interior. Lo único que faltaba era que se atreviera a salir del vehículo.

Desafortunadamente, sus piernas no parecían dispuestas a colaborar.

«¿Estoy preparada, o no?»

De pronto se quedó sin opciones; la puerta se abrió y el conductor se dirigió a ella en un tono bastante exasperado.

—¿Señorita? Me indicó que la trajera a El Perro y la Paloma, ¿verdad?

Tommy arrugó la lista en la mano.

—En efecto.

—Bueno, pues ya hemos llegado.

Ella asintió con la cabeza.

—De acuerdo. —Puso un pie sobre la escalerilla plegable que el hombre había extendido hasta el suelo y se apoyó en la mano que le tendía.

Podía hacerlo. Se armó de valor y dio el paso que le faltaba, plantando la bota de piel de cabritilla justo en un charco de agua turbia. Con un involuntario grito de disgusto, retrocedió a una parte seca y alzó la mirada hacia el conductor, que parecía estar divirtiéndose. El hombre esbozó una arrogante sonrisa.

—Debería mirar dónde pone el pie, señorita.

Tommy lo miró con el ceño fruncido.

—Gracias por el consejo, señor.

—¿Está segura de que quiere entrar ahí? —preguntó con la cabeza ladeada.

Ella enderezó los hombros.

—Segurísima, señor.

—Bien. Entonces… —La saludó inclinando el sombrero y se subió al pescante para azuzar sus caballos y partir en busca de su próximo cliente.

Ella se ajustó la capucha y miró hacia la taberna. «Parece que sí estoy lista», pensó. Observando cuidadosamente el empedrado por si había más agujeros, se internó entre el gentío y se encaminó hacia la entrada.

Él la vio en el mismo momento en que entró en la taberna.

No había tenido ninguna duda de que ella le había mentido al decirle que era su hermano el que necesitaba consejos sobre tabernas. No habría sido normal que el conde de Keroberos necesitara la ayuda de su hermana para encontrar un local en Londres.

Lo cual llevaba al meollo de la cuestión, ¿para qué quería lady Tomoyo saber el nombre de una taberna?

Y ¿qué diablos estaba haciendo ella en una en mitad de la noche? ¿Acaso no le importaban su reputación y las consecuencias que aquello podía tener para su familia? ¿Para su propia hermana, por el amor de Dios? Había dejado la reputación de Mitsuri en sus manos y allí estaba ella, en un lugar público, más fresca que una lechuga, a punto de meterse en problemas.

Clow se recostó en el respaldo de la silla con un whisky en la mano y la atención centrada por completo en Tommy, que se había quedado paralizada en el umbral de la puerta de la taberna y parecía fascinada y aterrada a partes iguales. El local estaba lleno de gente en diversos estados de ebriedad. Había elegido uno de los establecimientos más formales de St. James. Podría haberla enviado a Haymarket o Cheapside para darle una lección, pero había pensado —correctamente— que este bastaría para hacerla girar sobre sus talones.

La vio apretar la capa que la cubría mientras pasaba la vista por el interior, sin saber hacia dónde dirigir la mirada y sin abandonar la conducta calmada que su educación requería. La joven dio un respingo cuando oyó un estridente coro de risas masculinas en una larga mesa, a la izquierda. Los hombres miraban a una moza de la taberna que colocaba unas jarras de cerveza sobre el gastado tablero de roble, mostrando su generoso pecho ante los ojos apreciativos de los clientes. Tommy se quedó boquiabierta cuando un hombre sujetó a la camarera pechugona y tiró de ella para sentarla en su regazo mientras la muchacha emitía un agudo grito. Apartó la mirada antes de poder ver las escandalosas consecuencias de aquella escena.

Por desgracia, su vista cayó sobre una complaciente pareja. Una joven, con una indecente cantidad de piel a la vista, recorría la mandíbula del caballero con un dedo, buscando claramente su compañía. Ambos se hacían arrumacos en voz baja, con los labios casi pegados y los ojos encerrados en una mirada apasionada que solo podía dar como resultado una cosa, algo que incluso la inocente lady Tomoyo Kinomoto captaría a la perfección. La pareja no se enteró de que ella contenía el aliento antes de dirigirse al fondo de la taberna, justo donde había una mesa vacía en una esquina débilmente iluminada. Muy cerca de donde él estaba.

Si no estuviera tan enfadado con aquella ridícula mujer, incluso sería divertido.

Mientras atravesaba el abarrotado lugar, Tommy intentó con todas sus fuerzas evitar cualquier roce, accidental o intencionado, con los clientes; una tarea casi imposible a causa de la apretada humanidad que se interponía entre ella y el santuario que suponía aquella mesa vacía. Se sentó sin mirar a las personas que tenía cerca en un intento desesperado por recobrar la calma. Se acomodó de espaldas a él, pero la capucha se le había caído y Eriol pudo observar cómo recuperaba el dominio de sí misma mientras esperaba que una de las camareras se acercara. Tenía el pelo recogido y cubierto por una horrible cofia de encaje, aunque se le habían escapado algunos rizos azulados que le rozaban la nuca, sonrojada por la excitación, haciendo que él fijara su atención en aquel precioso y erguido cuello.

Durante un fugaz momento, el marqués consideró cómo sería besarla allí. En la escena ocurrida en la fiesta en Keroberos House había confirmado sus sospechas de que lady Tomoyo Kinomoto era una mujer ardiente y apasionada. Su respuesta era tan irresistiblemente desinhibida —tan diferente a la de las mujeres con las que se relacionaba habitualmente—, que no pudo dejar de preguntarse cómo reaccionaría ella ante una caricia más escandalosa.

«¿Qué estaba haciendo allí?»

Podía ser descubierta en cualquier momento por un buen número de personas relacionadas con la aristocracia de Londres; estaba en St. James, ¡por el amor de Dios! Y por si eso no fuera suficiente, había entrado sola en una taberna. ¡Sin protección de ningún tipo! Si algún hombre de los presentes la escogiera como objetivo, podía encontrarse en una situación muy seria y desagradable. Notó que ella sostenía un papel con firmeza entre las manos, como si fuera un talismán.

«¿Sería una carta de amor? ¿Sería posible que hubiera acudido allí para reunirse con un hombre?»

De todas las cosas irresponsables que podría haber hecho, aquella se llevaba la palma. La vio guardar el papel en el bolsillo de la capa cuando se le acercó una de las camareras.

—Un whisky, gracias. Un whisky escocés.

¿Había oído bien? ¿Acababa de pedir tranquilamente un whisky, como si fuera la cosa más natural del mundo, mientras estaba sentada sola en un rincón oscuro de una taberna de Londres a esa hora tan impía?

¿Se habría vuelto loca?

Una cosa era cierta. Había juzgado muy mal a la pequeña Tommy Kinomoto. No era, definitivamente, la madrina apropiada para Mitsuri . Había buscado a una mujer con un carácter sin tacha y, en su lugar, había encontrado a Tommy, que pedía whisky en las tabernas de Londres como si tal cosa.

Pero…

Pero no parecía calmada en absoluto. Eriol entrecerró los ojos y la observó atentamente. Estaba más tiesa que un palo de escoba. Su respiración, según él podía notar por la subida y bajada de sus hombros, era jadeante y entrecortada. Estaba nerviosa. Incómoda. Y, a pesar de todo, allí estaba, en un lugar donde él mismo podría haberle dicho que se sentiría así. ¿Por qué? Iba a tener que preguntárselo. Que enfrentarse a ella. Y sabía que ella no iba a disfrutar de la experiencia.

La camarera regresó con la copa y Tommy pagó; Clow observó que incluía una propina generosa por el servicio. Cuando la moza se alejó, él se inclinó hacia delante para observar cómo Tommy alzaba la copa y tomaba un buen trago de whisky. No pudo verle la cara, pero la vio toser con fuerza y agitar la cabeza como si quisiera aclararse la mente antes de repetir la acción. Esa vez contuvo la respuesta, pero por la manera en que ladeó la cabeza, mirando el vaso, supuso que lo observaba con cierto escepticismo. Era evidente que no había bebido whisky en su vida. Tras verla reflexionar durante un buen rato si debía beber más o no, Clow ya no pudo contenerse más.

—Eso es lo que pasa cuando se pide whisky.

Tommy casi dejó caer la copa. Clow se sintió gratificado. La jovenzuela se lo tenía merecido.

La chica se volvió rápidamente hacia él, haciendo zozobrar el líquido en el vaso; Eriol se levantó y se sentó a su lado.

Tuvo que admirar la rapidez con la que ella se recobró de la sorpresa y respondió.

—Supongo que tendría que haberme imaginado que usted aparecería por aquí.

—Admitirá, milady, que pedir que le recomienden una taberna no es la más común de las peticiones en una dama educada.

—Me figuro que no. —Tommy volvió a mirar su copa—. Supongo que no lograré convencerle para que regrese a su mesa y haga como que no me ha visto, ¿verdad?

—Me temo que es realmente imposible. No puedo dejarla aquí sola. Podría verse envuelta en una situación comprometida con demasiada facilidad.

A ella le dio la risa.

—Me resulta difícil creerlo, milord.

—¿No es capaz de ver el daño que le haría a su reputación que la encontraran aquí? —susurró él inclinándose hacia delante.

—Me imagino que sensiblemente menor que si me encontraran aquí con usted. —La joven hizo un gesto, indicando al resto de la taberna—. Hay muchas damas solas.

Clow entrecerró los ojos.

—Dudo mucho que esas _damas_ en particular permanezcan mucho rato solas.

Ella no captó de inmediato el significado de sus palabras y frunció el ceño. Cuando lo hizo, pasados unos segundos, miró a las mujeres que había a su alrededor y luego a él con los ojos abiertos como platos. Eriol asintió con la cabeza, confirmando sus sospechas.

Ella contuvo la respiración.

—Pero yo… yo no soy…

—Lo sé.

—Nunca haría…

Él inclinó la cabeza como si supiera lo que iba a decir.

—Lo que me lleva a preguntarle, ¿por qué está aquí?

Ella se mantuvo en silencio tanto tiempo que él llegó a pensar que no le respondería.

—Si de verdad quiere saberlo —repuso, finalmente—, he venido para beber un vaso de whisky.

Él arqueó una ceja.

—Perdone que no la crea.

—¡Es cierto!

—No se requiere mucho poder de observación para darse cuenta de que no había bebido whisky en su vida, lady Tomoyo.

—Eso también es cierto, pero he venido a probarlo —repitió ella.

Eriol suspiró con irritación y se apoyó en el respaldo de la silla.

—Si usted lo dice —dijo él, sin creerse ni una palabra.

—¡Es cierto! —gritó ella, indignada—. ¿Por qué le resulta tan difícil creerme?

—Pues para empezar, le aseguro que el escocés que puede encontrar en Keroberos House es muchísimo mejor que la porquería que le han dado aquí. ¿Por qué no lo probó allí?

—Prefiero beber aquí. Encuentro la atmósfera muy… sugerente.

—No sabía lo que se iba a encontrar aquí hasta que ha entrado —señaló él.

Ella guardó silencio.

—En segundo lugar —continuó él al darse cuenta de que ella no iba a responder—, por lo que he podido observar, el whisky no le ha gustado nada.

El brillo en los ojos de la joven adquirió un matiz desafiante.

—¿De veras? —Y dicho eso, ella alzó la copa y brindó hacia él antes de dar un buen trago.

Al momento comenzó a toser y jadear, apretándose una mano contra el pecho y dejando la copa sobre la mesa. Le llevó un buen rato recuperarse; cuando lo hizo, fue para ver que él no se había movido salvo para adoptar una mirada de presumida superioridad.

—Es un placer que se aprende a disfrutar con el tiempo —explicó él con voz seca como la arena.

—Supongo —respondió ella de mala manera. Luego añadió—: Creo que tengo la garganta ardiendo.

—Esa sensación en particular desaparecerá en un momento. —Hizo una pausa y agregó—: Sería conveniente que la próxima vez diera un sorbito y no un trago tan grande.

—Gracias, milord, no lo había considerado —musitó ella secamente.

—¿Qué está haciendo aquí? —Las palabras fueron tranquilas y zalameras, contrastando con la aguda curiosidad que rezumaban sus ojos azules.

—Ya se lo he dicho. —Dio un pequeño sorbo e hizo una mueca.

Eriol suspiró, sin apartar la vista de ella.

—Si es cierto eso, está todavía más loca de lo que pensaba. ¿No se da cuenta de que pone en grave peligro su reputación?

—Voy disfrazada.

—Se la reconoce perfectamente.

Ella se llevó la mano a la cofia en un gesto de nerviosismo.

—No me ha reconocido nadie.

—Yo sí.

—Usted es diferente.

Él la observó durante un momento.

—Tiene razón. Soy diferente. A diferencia de la mayoría de los hombres presentes tengo un gran interés en que siga siendo respetable, y por eso no me aprovecho de que no tenga acompañante.

—Gracias, lord Clow —se burló ella—, pero no necesito su protección.

—Pues a mí me parece que es justo lo que necesita. ¿O tengo que recordarle que usted y su familia están a punto de verse relacionados con mi hermana? Ella ya tiene suficientes puntos en contra, no necesita que nadie le arruine de golpe la reputación y las posibilidades de éxito.

—Si tanto le preocupa la calidad de mi reputación, milord —indicó, envalentonada por el whisky—, ¿puedo sugerirle que encuentre otra madrina para su hermana?

Eriol entrecerró los ojos.

—No, lady Tomoyo. Tenemos un trato. La quiero a usted.

—¿Por qué?

—Porque ella confía en usted y disfruta de su compañía. Y porque no tengo tiempo para volver a empezar de cero y encontrar a otra persona. —Su tono era duro como el acero.

La camarera regresó en ese momento y se inclinó sobre Clow, de manera que le mostró una excelente vista de sus más que abundantes encantos.

—¿Necesita algo más, milord?

—No esta noche —respondió Clow con una despreocupada sonrisa, notando la sorpresa de Tommy ante la franca invitación de la mujer.

—Conozco muchas maneras de hacerle sentirse mejor, cariño.

Los ojos de Tommy estaban redondos como platos.

—Estoy seguro de ello —aseguró Clow con picardía, sacando una moneda y depositándola en la palma de la mano de la moza—. Gracias.

—Me molesta enormemente que me digan cómo comportarme, como si no fuera capaz de pensar por mí misma —dijo Tommy con tono agudo, cuando la chica se alejó—, en especial alguien que se comporta como usted.

—¿Qué quiere decir? —preguntó él inocentemente.

—No puede estar sugiriéndome que no ha notado que ella… ella…

—¿Ella…? —Eriol curvó los labios.

—Milord, es usted incorregible —señaló Tommy frustrada.

—En efecto. Como ambos estamos de acuerdo en que mi reputación no tiene arreglo posible, ¿puedo sugerirle que nos centremos en la suya? —No esperó respuesta—. Dejará de ponerla en peligro, Tomoyo, al menos hasta que Mitsuri sea presentada. Eso significa que no quiero enterarme de más visitas a tabernas sin acompañante. Mejor todavía, nada de visitar tabernas. Y si pudiera evitar salir de casa a altas horas de la noche, mejor que mejor.

—Claro, milord —dijo Tommy con ironía, un poco achispada—. Y ya que estamos, ¿cómo me sugiere que evite a los hombres que me acosen inadecuadamente en mi mansión familiar?

La impetuosidad de esa declaración sorprendió a Eriol y rectificó al momento.

—Tiene razón, por supuesto. Por favor, le ruego que acepte mis…

—No quiero que se disculpe —le interrumpió Tommy con voz temblorosa—. No soy una niña, ni quiero que me hagan sentir que no tengo control sobre mis acciones. Ni usted ni nadie. Y tampoco podría…

Ella se calló de pronto. «Y tampoco podría soportar enterarme de que lamenta haberme besado.»

Evidentemente, sabía de sobra que era cierto, que él la había besado en su alcoba para probar su superioridad, para pasar el rato o por alguna otra razón no romántica. Pero, por primera vez en su vida, se había sentido realizada. Y no pensaba permitir que él lo arruinara con una disculpa.

El silencio cayó entre ellos y Tommy se terminó la copa con mano temblorosa. Clow tenía razón, por supuesto. Aquella bebida parecía asimilarse mejor con un poco de práctica. Dejó el vaso sobre la mesa y observó cómo una gotita de whisky se deslizaba lentamente por el interior de la copa antes de desaparecer en el fondo. Ella siguió el mismo camino con el dedo por el exterior y esperó a que él hablara.

Como no lo hizo, sintió el irreprimible deseo de salir de aquel lugar que, de repente, le parecía demasiado pequeño.

—Lamento haberle estropeado la velada, milord. Como ya he completado la tarea que había venido a realizar, creo que será mejor que me vaya.

Se puso en pie, se colocó la capucha y se envolvió en la capa. Él la imitó de inmediato, poniéndose el abrigo y el sombrero y sujetando el bastón. Ella le sostuvo la mirada.

—No necesito un acompañante —le aseguró.

—No sería un caballero si no la escoltase a casa, milady. —Tommy notó un leve énfasis en la última palabra, como si él quisiera recordarle su posición.

Ella se negó a discutir con él. No pensaba permitir que le estropeara una velada que debería considerar brillante; después de todo, había tachado con éxito otro punto de su lista. Se dio la vuelta y comenzó a atravesar la abarrotada taberna en dirección a la puerta, ansiosa por salir del establecimiento y segura de que si podía alcanzar la calle primero, llamaría a un carruaje de alquiler y lo dejaría atrás… Y con él, aquel horrible interludio. Sin embargo, esta vez pareció tener menos habilidad para evitar los empujones de la gente. Parecía haber perdido parte de su equilibrio y notaba la mente algo embotada. ¿Sería posible que el poco alcohol ingerido se le hubiera subido a la cabeza?

Salió del local a la fresca noche primaveral y se dirigió a la calle principal en busca de un carruaje. Observó que Clow llamaba a su cochero, que lo estaba esperando cerca.

«Excelente —pensó ella para sus adentros—, quizá haya decidido dejarme en paz después de todo.» Ignoró la punzada de decepción que acompañó a ese pensamiento y caminó por la acera, mirando con atención otro de los vehículos estacionados. En el último momento, recordó el charco con el que se había tropezado al inicio de la noche y alargó la zancada para evitar el barro, pero perdió el equilibrio y supo que caería de bruces sobre la grava. Estiró los brazos y se preparó para el impacto.

Pero no llegó a caer.

Antes de que pudiera darse cuenta de lo que había sucedido, sintió que la tierra cambiaba de posición y que estaba atrapada contra una pared dura y caliente.

—¡Qué mujer más exasperante! —oyó que farfullaba Clow mientras la rodeaba con sus brazos, y ella lanzó un gritito cuando él la alzó en el aire y la apretó contra su pecho. Era un torso ancho y muy firme. A Tommy se le cayó la capucha y se topó directamente con los fieros ojos azules del marqués. Con sus labios a pocos centímetros de su boca.

«¡Qué maravillosos labios!» Negó con la cabeza para deshacerse de esos absurdos pensamientos.

—Podría haberse matado —dijo él, con la voz ronca por algún tipo de sentimiento que ella no pudo identificar. Pensó para sus adentros que probablemente sería furia.

—Creo que es bastante improbable que me hubiera «matado» —indicó ella, a pesar de saber de sobra que aquellas palabras no servirían para ponerlo de mejor humor.

—Podría haberse caído y haber sido atropellada por cualquier carruaje que pasara. Creo que «matado» es la palabra correcta.

Ella abrió la boca para discutir, pero él la cambió de posición en sus brazos, distrayéndola. La dejó sobre la acera, ante la puerta abierta de un carruaje, y señaló con un solo dedo al interior, vagamente iluminado.

—Adentro. —La palabra no admitía réplicas.

Ella tomó la mano que le ofrecía y subió al vehículo. Se sentó. Notó que los rizos le rodeaban la cara y se le pegaban a las mejillas. Se llevó la mano a la cabeza para comprobar la posición de la cofia y descubrió que no la llevaba.

—¡Espere! —exclamó cuando estaba a punto de entrar en el cubículo. Él se detuvo y le lanzó una mirada inquisitiva—. He perdido la cofia.

Al oírla, él se metió en el coche y, tras tomar asiento junto a ella, le hizo una seña al lacayo para que cerrara la puerta. Tommy observó anonadada cómo se quitaba los guantes y el sombrero y los dejaba en el asiento frente a ellos antes de golpear ruidosamente el techo del carruaje para indicarle al cochero que se pusiera en marcha.

—¿Es que no me ha escuchado? —le preguntó.

—Claro que sí.

—Mi cofia… —empezó ella.

—Ya la he oído.

—Pero ¿por qué no…?

—Porque no.

—¿Por qué?

—Porque perder esa cofia ha sido una suerte. Debería estar agradecida de que haya desaparecido. Es demasiado joven para ponerse algo tan espantoso.

—¡A mí me gusta! —dijo con toda la dignidad que pudo reunir.

—No, no le gusta.

Ella apartó la mirada y observó la calle a través de la ventanilla. Tenía razón, por supuesto. Odiaba aquella cofia de encaje y todo lo que representaba. Al fin y al cabo ¿no había quemado ella misma una de aquellas cosas? No pudo contener una sonrisa al recordarlo. De acuerdo. Estaba encantada de haberse librado de ella.

Pero no pensaba permitir que Clow también lo supiera.

—Gracias —musitó; las palabras resonaron en el silencio del carruaje. Como él no respondió, aclaró—: Por salvarme.

Clow emitió un gruñido evasivo como única respuesta. Resultaba evidente que estaba molesto por sus acciones. Maravilloso.

Después de unos minutos de silencio, Tommy hizo otro intento por brindarle lo que esperaba fuera una oferta de paz en forma de conversación.

—Espero con ansiedad la presentación de Mitsuri, milord. Tengo la esperanza de que se case por amor.

—Yo espero que no.

—¿Perdón? —dijo, mirándole con sorpresa.

—A los miembros de la familia Clow no se nos da bien el amor. No es algo que desee para ninguno de nosotros.

—Sin duda alguna no puede creer eso.

—¿Por qué no? —Respondió él de inmediato—. Mi madre dejó un rastro de corazones rotos por toda Europa, les puso los cuernos a dos maridos y abandonó a tres hijos a los que decía amar. ¿Y me sugiere que la típica unión por amor sería una buena manera de medir el éxito de mi hermana en la sociedad? No. Consideraré que Mitsuri ha tenido éxito si realiza un matrimonio con un hombre bueno y con carácter, dos cualidades mucho más importantes que el amor.

Si estuvieran en otro lugar y fuera otro momento, Tommy lo habría dejado pasar. Pero impulsada por el whisky o la aventura, se giró en el asiento para enfrentarse a él.

—¿Me está diciendo, milord, que no cree en el amor?

—El amor es solo una excusa para actuar sin medir las consecuencias —expuso con patente desinterés—. Jamás he visto que sirva para nada más que provocar angustia. Y, como concepto en abstracto, hace más mal que bien.

—Debo disentir.

—No esperaría otra cosa —dijo él con franqueza—. Déjeme exponer su opinión: piensa que el amor existe en toda la gloria poética de Shakespeare, Marlowe o lord Byron, por mencionar solo a unos cuantos.

—No es necesario que lo diga con ese desdén.

—Perdón. —Clow agitó una mano en el aire, sosteniéndole la mirada bajo la tenue luz—. Por favor, adelante. Ilústreme sobre las bondades del amor.

Tommy se puso nerviosa. A pesar de que él parecía dispuesto a discutir el tema sobre unas bases académicas, lo que uno pensaba del amor era más bien… personal. Adoptó un tono engolado.

—No es que haya llegado a pensar que el amor es algo tan perfecto porque los poetas quieran que lo creamos, pero existen matrimonios por amor. Yo misma soy el producto de uno de ellos. Y, por si eso no fuera suficiente, lo que he visto esta noche debería haberme convencido. Mi hermana y Li solo tienen ojos el uno para el otro.

—La atracción no es amor.

—No creo que entre ellos exista una simple atracción.

Las palabras se desvanecieron en el silencio y él la observó fijamente durante un largo rato antes de inclinarse hacia ella, deteniéndose a solo unos centímetros.

—No hay nada simple en la atracción.

—No obstante… —Ella se interrumpió, incapaz de recordar lo que estaba a punto de decir. Él estaba demasiado cerca.

—¿Quiere que le demuestre lo complicada que puede resultar la atracción? —Las palabras fueron firmes y aterciopeladas, el sonido de la tentación. Los labios de Eriol casi rozaban los suyos, y Tommy pudo notar el movimiento de estos cuando él hablaba.

Eriol esperó, a punto de lanzarse sobre ella, a que le respondiera. Tommy se vio consumida por la insoportable necesidad de tocarlo. Intentó hablar, pero no encontró las palabras. No podía pensar. Clow había invadido sus sentidos dejándola sin otra elección que hacer desaparecer la distancia que los separaba.

En el momento en que sus labios se tocaron, Clow se hizo cargo de todo. La rodeó con los brazos y la sentó sobre su regazo para poder besarla a conciencia. Aquel beso fue muy diferente al otro. Fue más intenso, menos cuidadoso, más profundo. Ese beso fue una fuerza desatada de la naturaleza. Tommy gimió cuando él subió la mano hasta el cuello y la ahuecó en su mejilla para hacerle inclinar la cabeza y alinear mejor sus bocas. Entonces, comenzó a jugar con sus labios antes de recorrérselos con la lengua. Cuando se apartó, la miró con los ojos entrecerrados al tiempo que esbozaba la sombra de una sonrisa.

—Eres tan apasionada… —susurró contra sus labios mientras le introducía los dedos en el pelo para hacer que cayeran las horquillas y que los envolvieran los rizos de la joven—. Tan ansiosa… Separa los labios para mí.

Y entonces reclamó su boca en un beso abrasador, y ella le correspondió sin poder contenerse, respondiendo a cada caricia, a cada gesto. Se vio envuelta en un remolino, en el que el tiempo iba más despacio, repleto de besos embriagadores, donde solo podía pensar que tenía que estar más cerca de él. Le rodeó el cuello con los brazos cuando él le abrió la capa y le cubrió los pechos con las manos, ahuecándolos y sopesándolos lentamente. Cuando le rozó las puntas con los pulgares, duras bajo la áspera lana del burdo vestido, Tommy apartó la boca, sorprendida, liberando los labios que él le apretó al instante contra los tensos músculos del cuello, dibujando una línea con la lengua desde la garganta hasta el hombro. Luego, Clow le deslizó los dientes sobre la sensible piel, haciéndole estremecerse de placer, antes de volver a lamerle la garganta. Tommy suspiró ante la sensación y notó que él curvaba los labios contra su hombro justo cuando la tensa lana del corpiño se soltó y los pechos se derramaron en sus manos.

Tommy abrió los ojos de golpe ante la repentina libertad y el impacto del frío aire en la piel sensible. Sostuvo la abrasadora mirada de Clow durante un instante antes de que él bajara la vista a sus senos desnudos. La joven observó que su piel brillaba bajo la luz oscilante de las calles que recorrían y, cuando él movió la mano sobre ella, se sintió incapaz de apartar la mirada de la imagen de sus dedos bronceados contra la cremosa superficie. Era lo más erótico que hubiera imaginado. Observó que él friccionaba la piel ruborizada y que frotaba el pulgar sobre el pezón desnudo, rodeándolo lentamente… Haciendo que se endureciera todavía más.

Ella se contoneó sobre su regazo ante esa sensación, y él emitió un siseo cuando presionó la cadera contra su firme longitud. Tommy se vio consumida por una sensación de poder femenino, y se volvió a mover, esta vez meciéndose deliberadamente contra él. Eriol respiró hondo y la detuvo con un agarre de hierro al tiempo que la miraba a los ojos.

—Estás jugando un juego muy peligroso, pilluela. Y yo soy un adversario formidable.

Ella agrandó los ojos sorprendida por las palabras. Cuando él capturó el pecho con la boca, fue ella la que contuvo la respiración. Notó que le rodeaba la punta del pezón con la lengua antes de cerrar los labios y succionar suavemente, trabajando la dura cima con la boca y los dientes hasta que Tommy gimió sin contención y tuvo que sujetarle la cabeza con las manos, aferrándose a sus cabellos.

Clow apartó la boca y sopló sobre el duro pezón, jugueteando con ella.

—Clow —pronunció el nombre con voz ronca y suplicante.

—¿Sí?

—No te detengas —susurró ella en la oscuridad—. Por favor.

Los blancos dientes de Eriol relucieron en la penumbra cuando esbozó una amplia y pícara sonrisa. Negó con la cabeza, observándola, fascinado por su petición.

—Eres tan atrevida. Sabes perfectamente lo que quieres, a pesar de no haberlo disfrutado antes.

—Clow —suplicó ella otra vez, contoneándose en su regazo, frustrada ante su tono—. Por favor…

La besó, incapaz de negar el agudo placer que sintió ante tan honesta respuesta a sus caricias. ¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado desde que había estado con una mujer tan entregada? Podía perderse en su deseo, en su entusiasmo. Interrumpió aquel duro beso para recompensarla.

—Será un placer, milady —afirmó, colocando los labios en el otro pecho.

Tommy gimió su nombre, que resonó en el interior del vehículo, haciendo que él se estremeciera de placer en lo más profundo de su ser.

La deseaba. Allí, en el carruaje. Quería sepultarse en su interior y enseñarle adónde conducía la pasión.

Aquel pensamiento lo dejó conmocionado y apartó la boca del seno para mirar a la calle. Maldijo en voz alta. Aquella no era una mujer a la que seducir en un coche. Era lady Tomoyo Kinomoto, la hermana del conde de Keroberos. Y estaba medio desnuda a solo unos minutos de su casa. ¿Cómo podía haber perdido el control de esa manera?

Incorporó a Tommy y le enderezó el corpiño, mientras ella se sentaba, confundida, en su regazo y lo observaba con una mirada inquisitiva.

—Estamos llegando a Keroberos House —señaló él.

Las palabras sacaron a Tommy de su ensueño. Saltó al asiento de enfrente y se cerró el vestido de golpe. Los guantes le restaban agilidad a los dedos y se los quitó con los dientes para apretarse los cordones. Luego se agachó para recoger las horquillas, que estaban esparcidas por el suelo del vehículo, y peinarse como estaba antes. Él la observó, intentando no notar las curvas de los pechos contra la áspera lana del vestido. Resistió el deseo de impedir que domara su pelo, inclinándose para recoger él mismo algunas de las horquillas y ofrecérselas.

Ella las cogió, rozándole los dedos y haciéndole notar un poco más aquel abrasador calor que había surgido entre ellos.

—Gracias —dijo ella, azorada. Se aseguró hasta el último mechón y se puso las manos en el regazo.

Ya había hecho desaparecer a la mujer apasionada que él había descubierto, ya estaba de vuelta la estirada y correcta lady Tomoyo. Clow se apoyó en el respaldo, observándola mientras el carruaje se detenía un poco antes de llegar a Keroberos House.

—No estaba seguro de si deberíamos parar ante la puerta o no. ¿Va a ser un regreso clandestino?

Ella esbozó una pequeña sonrisa.

—En efecto, milord.

—Ah, así que volvemos al «milord».

Ella no respondió, limitándose a inclinar la cabeza con timidez. Aunque él no lo pudo ver en la oscuridad del carruaje, supo que se había sonrojado.

—Me gustaría escoltarte hasta la puerta.

—No es necesario.

—Sin embargo…

—Creo que es mejor que vaya sola —le interrumpió—. Si nos encontraran juntos… —No terminó la frase. Con un gesto de cabeza, Clow abrió la puerta y le sujetó la mano para que se bajara.

Se incorporó en el asiento para observarla entrar en la casa a través de la oscura puerta principal. Cuando ella estuvo sana y salva en el interior, se recostó en el asiento y, con un golpe en el techo, indicó al cochero que siguiera el camino.

* * *

**Bien, pido disculpa por la demora pero estaba en exámenes.**

**Así que hasta ahora les puse el capitulo, espero y les guste.**


	10. Capitulo 8

Capítulo 8

Tommy cerró la ancha puerta de roble de Keroberos House con un suave «clic» y emitió un largo suspiro mientras se apoyaba en la fría madera. Volvió a guardar la llave en el bolsillo de la capa de Mei y se llevó una mano desnuda a la garganta, tratando de contener el retumbar de su sangre.

El enorme vestíbulo de mármol estaba oscuro y tranquilo; el baile había terminado hacía ya horas, y los sirvientes, tras recogerlo todo, se habían retirado. El silencio absoluto que reinaba en el lugar le ofrecía a Tommy la oportunidad de escuchar sus acelerados pensamientos. Había salido a buscar una aventura, ¡y una aventura había encontrado!

Emitió una risita tonta al pensarlo, y se llevó la mano a la boca para contenerla. Estaba segura de que las solteronas como ella no se reían de esa manera… pero, por alguna razón, parecía lo más apropiado esa noche, en la que acababa de regresar sigilosamente a su casa tras una excitante experiencia. Le dio otra vez la risa y volvió a contenerla. Tenía que subir las escaleras y meterse en la cama antes de que la viera alguien. Con todo lo que le había costado mantener sus actividades en secreto, ¡no podía permitir que la descubrieran ahora!

Se deslizó de puntillas por el vestíbulo de mármol hacia la protección que prometía la ancha escalinata. Tanteó en medio de la oscuridad, con los brazos estirados en busca de los pasamanos de caoba. Acababa de poner el pie en el primer escalón cuando oyó rechinar un gozne a sus espaldas y un resquicio de luz dorada cayó sobre su rostro. Se giró, conteniendo el aliento, hacia la puerta, ahora abierta, de la biblioteca y se topó con los ojos de su hermano. Al instante supo que estaba irritado.

—Puedo explicarte…

—¿De dónde demonios vienes? —Su tono destilaba frustración e incredulidad a partes iguales.

Ella se quedó paralizada en mitad del movimiento mientras consideraba qué posibilidades tenía de escapar. No muchas y, si descartaba la idea de salir de casa y no regresar jamás, ninguna en absoluto.

—Supongo que no te creerás que estaba en el invernadero, ¿verdad? —susurró Tommy, forzando una sonrisa.

—No —dijo Touya secamente.

—¿Y en la salita? ¿Poniéndome al día con la correspondencia?

—Pues va a ser que no.

—¿Quizá en el invernadero de naranjos?

—Hermana… —El tono de Touya contenía una advertencia implícita cuando le hizo una seña con el brazo y abrió más la puerta de la biblioteca—. ¿Puedo invitarte a unirte a mí?

Reconociendo que aquello era una derrota en toda regla, Tommy suspiró y se acercó despacio a su hermano, que no se movió de donde estaba, apoyado en el marco de la puerta de la biblioteca. Pasó por debajo del brazo de Touya para entrar en la cálida estancia; estaban encendidas las dos chimeneas y más de una docena de velas.

—Debería haber notado todas estas luces al entrar —masculló para sí misma.

—En efecto, deberías —confirmó Touya en tono serio, cerrando la puerta. Tommy se giró hacia su hermano al oír el picaporte.

Ver a su hermana bajo la luz de las velas no aplacó precisamente el estado de ánimo de Touya.

—¡Dios mío! ¿Qué demonios llevas puesto?

—Mamá no aprobaría que utilizaras ese lenguaje en compañía de una dama, Touya.

Pero su hermano no se dejó distraer.

—Para empezar, no estoy totalmente seguro de que mamá no utilizara el mismo lenguaje, dadas las circunstancias. Y además, la situación hace que me plantee un par de preguntas sobre lo que crees que puede hacer una dama, Tommy. ¿Te importaría explicarme dónde has estado esta noche?

—Esta noche he estado en el baile de compromiso —se evadió Tommy, sabiendo que no lograría despertar las simpatías de su hermano mayor.

—Mi paciencia tiene un límite. —Los profundos ojos castaños oscuros de Touya chispearon de furia—. Me refería a dónde has estado después del baile. Mejor dicho, ¿adónde has ido con ese… ese disfraz? —Agitó el brazo para indicar el atavío de Tommy—. Es horrible. Es más, ¿de dónde has sacado algo tan horrible?

—Lo he pedido prestado.

—¿A quién?

—No pienso decírtelo.

Él cortó el aire con la mano.

—Imagino que te lo ha prestado Mei. Debería echarla por su atrevimiento.

—Es probable. Pero no lo harás.

—No me provoques, Tomoyo. —Una advertencia brilló en sus ojos—. Quiero respuestas, ¿dónde te has metido?

—Fuera.

Touya parpadeó.

—¿Fuera?

—En efecto —confirmó Tommy con un firme gesto de cabeza—. Fuera.

—¿Fuera dónde, Tomoyo?

—En serio, Touya —respondió en el más arrogante de los tonos—, no tengo por qué darte explicaciones sobre mis idas y venidas.

—Tommy… —La palabra era en sí una advertencia.

La joven suspiró otra vez al darse cuenta de que no tenía escapatoria posible.

—Oh, de acuerdo. Me he escabullido. He ido a… —Se interrumpió. Realmente no existía una manera de decirlo con suavidad.

—¿Has ido a…?

—No te lo puedo decir —susurró.

Touya entrecerró los ojos, un claro indicio de que se le había acabado la paciencia.

—Inténtalo.

Ella respiró hondo.

—He ido a una taberna.

—¿Que has hecho qué? —Las palabras fueron casi un rugido.

—¡Shhh! ¡Touya! ¡Despertarás a toda la casa!

—¡No estoy seguro de que no debiera hacerlo! —musitó en un susurro enloquecido—. Dime si lo he comprendido bien, ¿me acabas de decir que has estado en una taberna?

—¡Shhh! ¡Sí!

—¿Con quién?

—¡Yo sola!

—Sola… —Se interrumpió y se pasó la mano por el pelo antes de soltar una maldición—. ¿Para qué?

—Para tomar una copa, por supuesto —indicó ella, como si fuera lo más normal.

—Por supuesto —repitió Touya lentamente, conmocionado—. ¿Te has vuelto loca?

—Creo que no.

—¿Te ha visto alguien? —Ella se quedó paralizada y él repitió con voz aguda—. ¿Te ha visto alguien?

—Nadie importante.

Touya la atravesó con una penetrante mirada castaña.

—¿Con quién te has encontrado?

Ella sopesó el riesgo.

—No es importante, en serio. Te aseguro que no causará problemas.

—Tomoyo…

—Muy bien. Me ha visto Clow. Estaba allí.

Touya se dejó caer pesadamente en una silla de brocado.

—¡Oh, Dios mío!

Tommy lo imitó y se hundió en la silla de enfrente.

—Bueno, no es tan sorprendente, dado que fue él quien me recomendó esa taberna en particular —dijo ella con rapidez, tratando de apaciguar a su hermano antes de darse cuenta de que este había abierto los ojos como platos y de que sus palabras habían hecho más mal que bien.

—¿Clow te recomendó una taberna?

—Bueno, si soy fiel a la verdad, fui yo quien le pidió que me sugiriera alguna.

—Ah, bueno. Eso lo cambia todo.

—No es necesario que seas sarcástico, Touya —respondió ella secamente—, no está bien.

—Claro, claro… En cambio que una dama soltera, hija de un conde para más señas, le pida a uno de los mayores granujas de Londres que le recomiende una taberna, eso sí está bien.

—Cuando te pones así resultas muy desagradable.

—¿Cuándo me pongo así? —Touya se pasó la mano de nuevo por el pelo—. ¿Cómo se te ocurrió tal cosa? ¿En qué demonios estabas pensando? ¿Qué demonios estaba pensando él? —Llegado a ese punto se interrumpió bruscamente—. ¡Santo Dios, Tommy! ¿Se ha comportado de una manera impropia? ¡Lo mataré!

—¡No! —exclamó ella—. ¡No! ¡Yo me acerqué a él!

—Para pedirle que te recomendara una taberna.

—Sí.

—Pero no debería haberte respondido.

—Pensó que era para ti.

—¿Para mí? —repitió lleno de sorpresa y confusión.

—En efecto. No podía pedirle que me la recomendara para mí, ¿verdad?

—Claro que no. —Touya la miró como si se hubiera vuelto loca—. ¿Por qué demonios no has bebido aquí? ¿Para qué necesitabas ir a una taberna?

—Bueno, por una cosa evidente —dijo Tommy como si solo constatara un hecho—, beber aquí no sería una aventura.

—Una aventura…

—En efecto —continuó ella—. Y, si te paras a considerarlo, en realidad fue idea tuya.

—¿Idea mía? —Touya comenzó a ponerse rojo.

—Sí. ¿No fuiste tú quién me animó a experimentar plenamente la vida hace tan solo unos días?

Las palabras flotaron en el aire mientras Touya miraba a su hermana con absoluta incredulidad.

—¿Me tomas el pelo?

—En absoluto. Te aseguro que has sido tú quien ha provocado esto. —Tommy sonrió, satisfecha consigo misma.

Touya miró al techo; Tommy no supo si para implorar paciencia divina o para suplicarle al Señor que bajara a la tierra a hacer entrar en razón a su hermana.

—Entonces vamos a dejar las cosas claras —expuso en un tono que no admitía réplica—. Me alegro de que hayas decidido aventurarte a hacer lo que te gusta. Pero aquí, en casa. Bajo este techo. Aquí puedes beber hasta que no te sostengas en pie, maldecir como un marinero de los muelles o quemar las labores de encaje. Pero como hermano mayor, como cabeza de familia y como conde —enfatizó las últimas palabras—, te prohíbo que frecuentes tabernas, locales públicos u otros establecimientos de perdición.

Ella bufó, divertida.

—¿Establecimientos de perdición? Esa es una visión un tanto puritana de las cosas ¿no crees? Te aseguro que no he corrido peligro alguno.

—¡Has estado con Clow! —exclamó él, como si ella fuera tonta.

—Se ha comportado de una manera absolutamente respetable —dijo Tommy, pronunciando las palabras antes de recordar que el recorrido a casa en el carruaje había sido cualquier cosa menos respetable.

—Figúrate… Mi hermana y el marqués de Clow juntos… y él se comporta de una manera respetable —ironizó Touya, haciendo que a Tommy le ardieran las mejillas aunque no por la razón que él pensaba—. Olvídate de las tabernas.

Tommy observó a su hermano. Por supuesto ya no necesitaba volver a una taberna.

—De acuerdo. No volveré a pisar ninguna taberna —convino ella.

—Si quieres aventura, la experimentarás aquí.

—¿En serio? —Le dirigió una sonrisa esperanzada.

—Oh, no… ¿qué es lo que quieres ahora?

—Supongo que no me darías un puro, ¿verdad?

Touya soltó una risa incrédula.

—Claro que no, hermanita.

—¡Touya! Acabas de decir que…

—He cambiado de idea.

—Pues como no me ayudes tú a experimentar todo eso, me tendré que buscar a otra persona.

Touya entrecerró los ojos.

—Eso es chantaje.

—Eso lo dices tú. —Tommy sonrió ampliamente—. ¿No crees que sería una buena acción? Un hermano ayudando a su vieja hermana solterona a vivir una nueva experiencia.

—Creo que has depositado unas expectativas demasiado altas en lo que supone en realidad fumar.

—Bueno, ningún momento mejor que este para averiguar si son ciertas o no, ¿no crees? —Hizo una pausa y le lanzó una mirada suplicante—. ¿Por favor? Ni siquiera he visto fumar a nadie.

—¡Es que no deberías ver fumar a nadie! —Contrapuso Touya con ímpetu—. Ningún caballero que se precie fumaría en presencia de una dama.

—¡Soy tu hermana!

—Aun así.

—Touyaaaaaaaa—chillo ella, utilizando una vocecita infantil—. Nadie lo sabrá nunca. ¡Me acabas de pedir que tenga mis aventuras dentro de casa!

Él la observó sin decir nada durante unos minutos, hasta que ella tuvo la certeza de que esa noche no fumaría un puro. Cuando estaba a punto de levantarse y salir, su hermano suspiró. Al oírle, Tommy esbozó una amplia sonrisa.

Había ganado.

Dio palmas de excitación.

—¡Excelente!

—Si fuera tú no me mostraría tan satisfecha —le avisó Touya, metiendo la mano en el bolsillo de la pechera para sacar una delgada purera de plata. La dejó sobre la mesa, junto a su silla, y estiró la mano hacia la parte inferior, revelando un cajón secreto.

Tommy se inclinó hacia delante con una exclamación de sorpresa al ver el compartimento oculto, y estiró el cuello para estudiarlo mejor.

—¡No sabía que existiera tal cosa!

Touya sacó de allí un cenicero de cristal, un yesquero y un montón de cerillas de madera.

—Deberías seguir sin saberlo. Estoy seguro de que mañana lamentaré habértelo enseñado.

Tommy observó fascinada cómo Touya abría la purera de plata y sacaba dos largos y finos puros de color chocolate. Luego le vio ponerse uno en los labios y encender la cerilla, aspiró y exhaló una nube de humo.

—¡Fascinante! —Tommy ladeó la cabeza y observó cómo se encendía la punta del cigarro.

Cerrando los ojos, como si no quisiera ser testigo de la inocente cara de su hermana y su propio mal comportamiento, Touya aspiró hondo otra vez y luego ofreció el puro a Tommy.

Ella lo cogió, temblando de excitación. Por supuesto, cuando tuvo el objeto entre los dedos no supo cómo proceder. Buscó la divertida mirada de su hermano a través de la columna de humo que emitía el cigarro y le dijo:

—¿Y ahora qué hago?

—Poco más hay, la verdad —indicó Touya despreocupadamente—. Ahora te lo fumas.

—¿Así? —preguntó ella, llevándose el puro a los labios y respirando hondo.

Observó que Touya abría los ojos como platos al verla hacer aquello, y no fue consciente de nada más porque comenzó a toser bruscamente. Una horrible y ronca tos que consumió todas sus fuerzas. Fue vagamente consciente de que su hermano le quitaba el puro de la mano para permitir que ella se diera palmaditas en el pecho. Desesperada por obtener aire, aspiró profundamente un par de veces, lo que provocó que volviera a toser y que Touya le golpeara la espalda hasta que ella levantó la mano para que se detuviera, temiendo que aquellos golpes le dejaran los pulmones sin aire.

Cuando pudo pensar en algo que no fuera respirar aire puro, miró a su hermano, que se inclinaba sobre ella temblando. Segura de que se estremecía de preocupación por su bienestar, Tommy se dispuso a apaciguar sus temores, pero descubrió que los temblores no eran debidos a eso, sino a que estaba conteniendo la risa. Al notar aquella amplia sonrisa, la mirada tranquilizadora de la joven se transformó de inmediato en un ceño fruncido. Los dientes brillaban en medio de la cara de Touya, ahora roja por el esfuerzo de no reír.

—No eres un caballero.

Aquellas palabras acabaron con la contención del conde, que comenzó a reírse a carcajadas ante el enfado de su hermana. Al ver su diversión, Tommy empezó a encontrarle la gracia a la situación y comenzó a reírse también, lo que provocó otro acceso de tos, más palmaditas y otra ronda de risas.

Tras unos momentos, Touya volvió a sentarse y dejó caer la ceniza del puro de Tommy en el cenicero mientras ella le observaba.

—Acabas de descubrir por qué no fuman las mujeres —explicó él en tono jocoso.

—¡Qué hábito tan vil! —exclamó Tommy—. ¿Cómo te puede gustar hacerlo?

—Supongo que es un placer que se aprende a disfrutar poco a poco.

—Precisamente eso es lo que dijo Clow sobre la bebida.

—Tiene razón —afirmó Touya. Tras permanecer en silencio un instante, le preguntó—: ¿Tampoco disfrutaste de esa parte de la velada?

—Al contrario —aclaró Tommy—, he disfrutado de cada segundo. Puede que no vuelva a beber whisky ni a fumar, pero siempre me sentiré orgullosa de haberlo hecho. No atreverte a vivir una aventura es peor que haber tenido una experiencia decepcionante.

—No me gusta nada esa inclinación que pareces haber descubierto por la aventura, hermanita.

—Me temo que no puedo garantizarte que vaya a deshacerme de ella. Es una vergüenza que una mujer no pueda disfrutar de las experiencias con las que los hombres se divierten por decreto. Sois muy afortunados. —Touya le dirigió una mirada escéptica, pero ella continuó—. Venga, Touya, ¿de verdad vas a negarme la oportunidad de disfrutar de un par de aventuras? Después de todo, me has proporcionado el material para la última.

—Algo que preferiría olvidar.

—Cobarde.

Se sonrió el uno al otro.

—Mamá me cortará el cuello si se entera.

—No se enterará —aseguró Tommy—, e incluso aunque lo hiciera, no es que tuviera que preocuparse. Ya me he quedado para vestir santos. Podrían permitírseme un par de excentricidades.

Touya se rió.

—Fumar y beber son excentricidades notables, Tommy. No estoy seguro de que la sociedad las aceptara, ni siquiera aunque tuvieras un pie en la tumba. —Hizo una pausa mientras pensaba—. Me sorprende un poco que Clow te alentara, a fin de cuentas vas a amadrinar a su hermana. ¿En qué estaba pensando? Debería haberte metido en el primer carruaje que pasara y haberte traído a casa de inmediato.

Tommy tuvo el buen tino de evitar decirle a su hermano que eso era justo lo que había hecho Clow, la había metido en un carruaje y llevado a casa.

—Imagino que, al igual que tú, ha pensado que la mejor manera de proteger mi reputación era quedarse conmigo mientras llevaba a cabo mis propósitos. Al menos de esa manera tenía un acompañante.

—No creo que sea el «acompañante» más adecuado —gruñó Touya—. Tendré que hablar con él.

—Preferiría que no lo hicieras. Me gusta.

Él agrandó los ojos.

—No es posible… No puedes… —Se inclinó hacia delante—. ¿Qué quieres decir? —Ella no respondió, y Touya volvió a la carga—. Clow no es… no es… Tommy a las damas bien educadas no les gusta el marqués de Clow.

—No, supongo que no —susurró con un hilo de voz.

Cuando percibió la tristeza en la voz de su hermana, Touya maldijo por lo bajo.

—Te he visto bailar con él esta noche. Imagino que has disfrutado la experiencia. Por lo que he entendido ha adoptado el papel de protector en esa ridícula taberna a la que has ido, y bien sabe Dios que me alegra que te encontrara o a saber lo que habría ocurrido, pero debes comprender que… los hombres como Clow… —Se interrumpió otra vez, como si no supiera cómo decir con discreción lo que pensaba.

Tommy se apiadó de él y le ofreció una salida a tan embarazosa conversación.

—Ya lo sé, Touya, no soy tonta. Los hombres como Clow no se fijan en mujeres como yo.

«Quizá si lo oigo las veces suficientes, comenzaré a creérmelo.»

Forzó una risa para tratar de aligerar el ambiente.

—Creo que relacionarme Clow sería llevar mi espíritu aventurero más lejos de lo que podría resistir.

Él sonrió.

—No solo tú. Piensa en tu pobre hermano mayor.

Tommy le devolvió la sonrisa y se puso en pie para darle un beso en la mejilla.

—Gracias por el puro, Touya. —Y dicho eso, abandonó la biblioteca, subió la majestuosa escalinata de mármol y se dirigió a su habitación.

Tommy se preparó lenta y metódicamente para acostarse, negándose a permitir que las palabras de Touya le afectaran. No cabía duda de que él tenía razón. Ella no era mujer para Clow; jamás lo había sido. Pero esa noche había estado cerca de él. Y, si solo podía tener esa noche, tendría que ser suficiente.

Volvió a revivir en su mente los acontecimientos de la velada mientras se cepillaba el pelo y se ponía el camisón blanco. Luego alisó la arrugada lista y la volvió a leer. Durante varios minutos permaneció sentada ante el escritorio, meditando, repasando los detalles antes de levantar la pluma y, con un suspiro, trazar una línea oscura sobre «fumar puros y beber whisky».

Apagó la vela de un soplido y se metió en la cama. Soñó con la mujer que había sido en el carruaje… En los brazos de Clow.


	11. Chapter 9

**Bien aquí el capi.**

* * *

Capítulo 9

* * *

Varios días después, Tommy llegó a Clow House un poco antes del mediodía, dispuesta a pasar la tarde de compras.

Y si había algo que Tommy odiaba, era ir a la modista.

Así que se había buscado refuerzos. Convenció a Sakura para que la acompañara, aprovechándose no solo del antinatural amor que su hermana sentía por las tiendas de Bond Street, sino de la curiosidad que sentía por el misterioso Clow.

— ¡Jamás he estado en Clow House! —susurró Sakura llena de excitación mientras se acercaban a la puerta.

—Es que no es algo que debieses haber hecho —señaló Tommy remilgadamente—. Hasta la llegada de la hermana de Clow, este no era un lugar seguro para las jóvenes solteras.

«Ni para las viejas solteras, pero eso no te impidió visitar al marqués.»

Tommy ignoró la vocecita de su conciencia y comenzó a subir las escaleras hasta la puerta principal de la casa. Antes de alcanzar el último peldaño, la puerta se abrió de golpe, revelando a una ansiosa Matsuri.

— ¡Hola! —exclamó, jadeante de excitación.

Detrás de ella estaba Spinel, que parecía completamente consternado por el hecho de que la joven no hubiera esperado a que abriera la puerta un lacayo y anunciara la llegada de sus invitadas. Abrió la boca y luego la cerró, como si no supiera cómo reprocharle su conducta. Tommy contuvo una sonrisa, segura de que el estoico mayordomo no apreciaría en absoluto el humor de la situación.

Sakura, sin embargo, observó la escena y estalló en carcajadas. Aplaudió con regocijo y, tras atravesar el umbral, tomó las manos de Matsuri en las suyas.

—Usted debe de ser la señorita Matsuri. Yo soy Sakura, la hermana de Tommy —se presentó.

Matsuri ejecutó una pequeña reverencia —la única que podía sin usar las manos— antes de hablar.

—Lady Sakura, es un placer conocerla —dijo.

Sakura meneó la cabeza con una amplia sonrisa.

—Será mejor que prescindamos del «lady»; llámeme Sakura. ¿No tiene el presentimiento de que acabaremos siendo excelentes amigas?

Matsuri respondió a la sonrisa de Sakura con una igual de brillante.

—Entonces debes llamarme Matsuri, ¿no crees?

Tommy sonrió ampliamente ante la imagen que presentaban, con las cabezas ya inclinadas como si fueran amigas de toda la vida. Detrás, Spinel miró al techo. No tuvo ninguna duda de que el mayordomo estaba pidiendo que regresaran los días en los que en Clow House no residía ninguna mujer.

Se apiadó de él y miró a las chicas.

—¿Nos vamos?

Apenas tardaron un momento en subirse al carruaje de la familia Keroberos y ponerse en camino hacia Bond Street, donde tenían previsto pasar la mayor parte de la tarde. Por supuesto, llegar hasta allí fue bastante más fácil que desplazarse después entre la aglomeración de vehículos y compradores. Mientras el coche avanzaba lentamente, Matsuri apretó la nariz contra el cristal para observar la animada actividad en la calle: el trasiego de aristócratas de una tienda a otra; los lacayos, cargando en los carruajes cajas y paquetes; los caballeros, que inclinaban los sombreros para saludar a las damas en los corrillos… No había nada como Bond Street a principio de temporada. Tommy suponía que, con el paso de los meses, Matsuri terminaría por encontrar tediosa la experiencia de ir de compras y, francamente, no podía culparla.

Sakura pareció detectar la ansiedad de la otra joven e intentó tranquilizarla.

—Comenzaremos, por supuesto, en _madame_ Hebert —indicó, poniendo su mano sobre la de Matsuri mientras se inclinaba hacia ella para añadir con un susurro excitado—: Es francesa y la mejor modista de Londres. Todo el mundo anhela sus creaciones, pero es muy exigente con su clientela. Con sus vestidos ¡serás la sensación de la temporada!

Matsuri miró a Sakura con los ojos muy abiertos.

—Si, como dices, es tan exigente, ¿por qué va a aceptarme como cliente? No tengo título.

— ¡Oh, estoy segura de que te aceptará! Está diseñando mi ajuar, así que le resultará imposible rechazar a una amiga mía. Y por si eso no fuera suficiente —añadió con suficiencia—, Clow es un marqués más rico que Creso. No se atreverá a negarse.

— ¡Sakura! —exclamó Tommy, escandalizada.

— ¡Es cierto! —dijo Sakura, mirando a su hermana con franqueza.

—Aun así, es de mala educación hablar sobre la situación económica del marqués.

—Oh, no seas esnob. Todo el mundo lo hace entre amigos. —Sakura agitó la mano, indolente, y le brindó a Matsuri una sonrisa—. Es cierto. Me supongo que habrá equipado allí a varias amantes.

— ¡Sakura! —La voz de Tommy se convirtió en un chillido. Matsuri se rió, y ella la taladró con la mirada, advirtiéndole—. ¡No la alientes!

El carruaje se detuvo, y Sakura se ató el sombrero en un ángulo desenvuelto bajo la barbilla.

— ¡Es cierto! —repitió, guiñándole un ojo a Matsuri antes de saltar al exterior.

La joven italiana se unió a ella con una risa, y ambas se dirigieron a la tienda de la modista.

Las siguió, divertida. Saku había sido la compañía perfecta para aquella salida —su exuberancia natural era digna rival para la de Matsuri— y Tommy se sentía orgullosa por haber pensado que se llevarían tan bien. Clow se mostraría encantado al oír que su hermana se había hecho amiga de la futura duquesa de; no había duda de que tal alianza suavizaría la presentación de Matsuri en sociedad. Suponiendo, por supuesto, que nunca descubriera que Sakura estaba más que dispuesta a discutir en público sus asuntos privados —todos, sin exclusión— sin la menor discreción. Solo podía esperar que la propia hermana del marqués tuviera más cuidado con lo que decía.

Desde luego, Saku tenía razón. La mayoría de los aristócratas de Londres mantenían a sus amantes bien vestidas y alojadas en casas elegantes. Clow no era diferente. Ante ese pensamiento, un recuerdo acudió a su mente: Clow, en su alcoba en penumbra aquella primera noche, cuando había comenzado todo, enumerando la lista de posesiones que le había proporcionado a su amante al final de la relación. «Te quedas con la casa, las joyas, los vestidos…» La imagen la dejó fría. No debería sorprenderse, claro está, pero… la punzada de celos que sintió al pensar en que había pagado la ropa de otra mujer fue dolorosa.

« ¿Cuántas habría habido antes que esa?»

—¡Lady Tomoyo!

Las palabras la sacaron de aquel morboso ensueño y se volvió para ver que el barón de Rīdo se acercaba desde la acera de enfrente. Llevaba unos cómodos pantalones de ante y un abrigo azul oscuro sobre un chaleco carmesí, perfectamente conjuntado con el puño del bastón y los tacones de las botas… Mostraba una brillantez capaz de rivalizar solo con aquella blanca sonrisa que enseñaba. Rīdo seguía la moda al pie de la letra.

«Además de que acaba de llamarme a gritos en medio del centro neurálgico de Londres.»

—¡Lady Tomoyo! —repitió él, cruzando la calle para reunirse con ella en las escaleras de acceso al negocio de _madame_ Hebert—. ¡Qué suerte la mía! Estaba pensando en visitarla en Keroberos House y ¡me la encuentro aquí!

—En efecto —dijo Tommy, conteniendo el deseo de preguntarle al barón el motivo para visitarla en Keroberos House—. Aquí estoy. —Como Rīdo continuó sonriendo sin hablar, añadió—: Hace un día precioso para ir de compras.

—Resulta todavía más hermoso al poder disfrutar de su presencia.

Tommy arqueó las cejas.

—Oh, bueno. Gracias, milord.

—¿Quizá podría tentarla para que me acompañara a tomar un helado?

«¿Estaría cortejándola?»

—Oh, no es posible… Mi hermana está dentro. —Señaló con la mano la tienda de la modista—. Me está esperando.

—Estoy seguro de que lo entenderá. —Le ofreció el brazo y le guiñó el ojo con una amplia sonrisa.

Tommy se quedó paralizada. Definitivamente, la estaba cortejando.

Pero ¿por qué?

—¡Tommy! —La joven se giró alarmada hacia Sakura, que había asomado la cabeza por la puerta de la tienda en su busca. Al ver la escena que se desarrollaba ante ella, esbozó una expresión de confusión absoluta y añadió—: Ah, hola, milord.

Rīdo se inclinó, realizando una reverencia extravagantemente baja y señalando a la joven con el tacón rojo de su bota.

—Lady Sakura, un placer, como siempre.

Tommy se llevó la mano enguantada a los labios para ocultar una sonrisa ante tan grotesco gesto.

—Sí, bueno —añadió Saku, curvando los labios—. Espero que no le importe que reclame a mi hermana.

Rīdo se incorporó y sonrió.

—De ninguna manera. En realidad este giro de los acontecimientos solo me obliga a visitar a lady Tomoyo en Keroberos House.

—Me encantaría, milord —agregó Tommy con renuencia, algo que el barón debería haber notado. Aprovechó la ocasión para escapar y se apresuró a acercarse a Sakura, despidiéndose brevemente de Rīdo con la mano antes de seguir a su hermana al interior de la tienda.

—¡No me puedo creer que te abordara en plena calle! ¿Qué tiene ese hombre en la cabeza? —preguntó Saku por lo bajo.

—¿Además de dientes? —dijo Tommy estallando en carcajadas.

Las dos hermanas todavía se reían cuando se acercaron a Matsuri, que ya conversaba con _madame_ Hebert. La modista ya había decidido, como Sakura había predicho, que realizar un guardarropa completo para la hermana del marqués de Clow sería bueno para su negocio.

Pronto estuvieron rodeadas por una bandada de costureras, algunas de las cuales comenzaron a tomarle medidas a la joven mientras las demás comenzaban a desplegar ante ellas rollos de telas de colores y materiales exquisitos. Una jovencita más baja y con gafas estaba sentada en un taburete cercano, tomando nota, cuando Sakura se unió a la conversación.

—Para empezar, necesitará al menos seis vestidos de noche, seis de día, tres trajes de montar, una docena de batas, cinco vestidos de paseo… —hizo una pausa, permitiendo que la ayudante lo apuntara todo—. ¡Oh! Y tres vestidos de baile. No, cuatro. Por supuesto, deberán ser impresionantes —siguió enumerando Sakura, lanzándole una significativa mirada a _madame_ Hebert—. Tiene que conquistar Londres.

Tommy sonrió mientras se recreaba en la escena. Definitivamente, Sakura era la compañera perfecta, y Matsuri parecía desbordada por completo. Pobrecita.

—¿Me he olvidado de algo? —reflexionó Sakura mirando a Tommy.

—Chaquetillas ribeteadas de piel, capas, abrigos, chales y todos los complementos necesarios… Y necesitará también ropa interior, por supuesto. Y camisones.

Matsuri tomó la palabra por primera vez.

—No creo que sea necesario encargar camisones. Los que tengo son perfectamente aceptables.

—Los necesitas porque tu hermano está deseando pagarlos —señaló Sakura, sin dudar—. ¿Por qué no darle el gusto?

Matsuri miró a Tommy.

—Es demasiado. Solo estaré aquí siete semanas más.

Tommy meneó la cabeza, notando de inmediato la incomodidad de la joven y compadeciéndose de ella. Apenas hacía unos días que conocía a Clow y estaba a punto de encargar un guardarropa que costaría una fortuna. Se acercó a Matsuri y le puso la mano en el brazo.

—Clow quiere hacer esto por ti —le dijo en voz baja para que solo le oyera ella—. Es idea suya. Sé que puede parecerte demasiado extravagante, pero… —Sostuvo la transparente mirada preocupada de la joven—, déjale jugar a ser el hermano mayor por hoy.

Matsuri se lo pensó un momento y luego asintió con la cabeza.

—_Bene_. Sin embargo, me gustaría que los vestidos se adaptaran a un estilo más… italiano.

—¿Cree que transformaría a un salvaje lirio italiano en una rosa inglesa? —se mofó _madame_ Hebert, que las escuchó por casualidad—. Se presentará ante la sociedad como una rutilante estrella italiana.

Tommy no pudo evitar reírse entre dientes.

—¡Estupendo! ¿Elegimos las telas?

Las palabras hicieron que la bandada de mujeres las envolviera en un pequeño remolino, desenrollando metros de muselinas y rasos, finos algodones de la India y crepés, terciopelos y _gros_ _de_ _Naples_ con todos los patrones y colores imaginables.

—¿Cuáles te gustan más? —le preguntó Tommy.

Matsuri se concentró en el montón de telas con una aturdida sonrisa. Sakura se acercó y enlazó su brazo con el de ella.

—Me encanta ese crepé morado —confesó, inclinándose hacia ella—. Quedaría fantástico con tu pelo. —Miró a Tommy y añadió—: ¿Qué opinas?

Tommy señaló con la cabeza un raso verde.

—Si no encargas un vestido de noche con ese raso, me desilusionarás —aseguró.

Matsuri se rió.

—Bueno, entonces tendré que hacerlo. A mí me gusta esa muselina rosa.

_Madame_ Hebert alzó el rollo y se lo tendió a la costurera.

—Excelente elección, _signorina_. ¿Puedo sugerirle también ese raso dorado? Para la noche, por supuesto.

Sakura apretó el brazo de Matsuri.

—Es entretenido, ¿verdad? —dijo con una brillante sonrisa, haciendo que a Matsuri le diera un ataque de risa. La hermana de Clow se sumergió en el proceso con rapidez y, durante una hora, estuvo seleccionando colores y telas para todos los vestidos. A las hermanas les sirvieron un té. Mientras discutían sobre dobladillos y cinturillas, Tommy se encontró manoseando un etéreo raso azul que había captado su atención desde que entró en la tienda. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo, se sintió tentada por la idea de hacerse un vestido.

—Esa tela le atrae, ¿_non_? —Las palabras con marcado acento francés de la modista sacaron a Tommy de su ensimismamiento—. Es ideal para un vestido de noche. Para su próximo baile. Este raso está hecho para bailar el vals.

—¡Es precioso! —Sakura se acercó a su lado mientras hablaba la modista.

—¡En efecto! ¡Tienes que hacerte un vestido con él! —añadió Matsuri.

Tommy sonrió y negó con la cabeza.

—Gracias, pero no necesito un vestido así.

_Madame_ Hebert arqueó las cejas sorprendida.

—¿No asiste a los bailes?

—Oh, claro que sí. —Tommy se forzó a decir las palabras—. Pero no bailo.

—Quizá es que no lleva el vestido adecuado, milady. Le aseguro que… si diseñara un vestido para usted con esa tela, bailaría. —Extendió la tela encima de la mesa y formó unos pliegues con el material. Dio un paso atrás y permitió que Tommy echara un vistazo a su trabajo, un ejemplo de cómo podría quedar en un vestido. Era una preciosidad.

—Usted debería lucir el cuello, así como la cintura. Se esconde detrás de tantas cenefas y volantes… como tantas inglesas. —_Madame_ Hebert soltó las palabras como si hablara de algo odioso—. Usted necesita un vestido con estilo francés. ¡Los franceses disfrutan de las formas femeninas!

Tommy se ruborizó ante el atrevido discurso de la mujer, tentada en cambio por sus palabras.

—Bien, de acuerdo —se rindió finalmente, sosteniendo la mirada de la francesa.

Sakura y Matsuri exclamaron con deleite.

_Madame_ Hebert asintió con la cabeza de manera profesional.

—Valerie —llamó a una de sus ayudantes—, toma las medidas de lady Tomoyo. Le haremos un vestido con este raso azul. También necesitará una capa.

—Oh, no creo…

La modista ni siquiera la miró, siguió hablando como si no hubiera abierto la boca.

—Con el raso azul medianoche. Le pondremos ribetes de chinchilla. Aparta este raso. Esta tela está reservada para esta dama.

Ante aquellas palabras, las ayudantes emitieron unas risillas.

Tommy miró a Sakura sin entender nada.

—_Madame_ Hebert solo aparta una tela cuando hace un vestido ella misma —le susurró su hermana—. ¡Tommy! ¡Qué emocionante!

Tommy tragó saliva. ¿En qué lío se había metido ahora?

_Madame_ Hebert se volvió hacia Tommy.

—Se lo entregaré dentro de tres semanas.

Ella asintió con la cabeza.

—¿Y los de Matsuri?

—De inmediato. Se los enviaré en cuanto estén acabados.

—Necesitará que el vestido dorado esté listo el miércoles —intervino Sakura—, para asistir a la ópera.

Matsuri, que estaba acariciando una muselina lavanda que debería usarse para uno de los vestidos de diario, se mostró sorprendida.

—Tiene que asistir a la ópera el miércoles, Tommy —repitió Sakura, luego se volvió hacia Matsuri—. Te sentarás en nuestro palco, por supuesto.

Sakura tenía razón, en efecto. El miércoles comenzaba la temporada en el Theatre Royal y se trataba del acontecimiento perfecto para introducir a Matsuri en sociedad. Sería una manera muy delicada de conseguirlo, pues solo tendría que relacionarse con la aristocracia antes y después de la ópera, y durante el intermedio.

Tommy asintió con la cabeza.

—El miércoles será perfecto.

La modista, que había asistido en silencio a la conversación, intervino de pronto:

—Hoy es lunes, milady. Puedo tener terminado el vestido el miércoles, pero solo si mis chicas trabajan por la noche. —El significado estaba claro.

Tommy sonrió. Clow había sido taxativo, el dinero no era problema.

—Matsuri es hermana del marqués de Clow. Estoy segura de que no le importará el coste.

_Madame_ Hebert no le dio más vueltas al asunto y les ordenó a dos de sus chicas que se pusieran de inmediato manos a la obra.

Una vez fuera, las tres jóvenes comenzaron a recorrer las tiendas que inundaban Bond Street y sus alrededores. Tras visitar a la sombrerera, se introdujeron en una angosta callejuela y Matsuri se detuvo ante el escaparate de una librería.

—¿Os importaría que entráramos? —preguntó a sus compañeras—. Me gustaría comprar un regalo para mis hermanos. Quiero agradecerles su bondad.

—¡Qué maravillosa idea! —Siempre dispuesta a entrar en las librerías, Tommy abrió la puerta con una amplia sonrisa, indicándole a Matsuri que pasara delante.

El tintineo de una campanilla indicó la llegada de las mujeres y advirtió al propietario de su presencia. Se acercó a ellas con una educada inclinación de cabeza y Tommy y Sakura se aproximaron para informarse sobre las últimas novelas, dejando privacidad para que Matsuri eligiera el regalo correcto para sus hermanos.

La joven jamás había reparado en lo difícil que resultaría elegir el presente perfecto para Clow y Nick; debía ser algo personal y con cierto significado, puesto que sería el primer regalo que recibirían de su nueva e inesperada hermana.

Tras un cuarto de hora de búsqueda, Matsuri había seleccionado un libro con ilustraciones de Pompeya para Nick, esperando que satisficiera sus intereses por el mundo antiguo.

Clow, sin embargo, resultaba todo un reto. Sabía muy poco de él, salvo las largas horas que pasaba tocando el piano hasta altas horas de la noche. Se movió por la tienda pasando los dedos por los lomos de los grandes volúmenes encuadernados en piel, preguntándose cuál sería la elección adecuada para su hermano mayor.

Finalmente se detuvo ante un ejemplar de edición alemana sobre Mozart, y se mordisqueó el labio inferior mientras consideraba aquella opción.

—Si está buscando una biografía sobre Mozart, no encontrará ninguna mejor que esta. Niemetschek conoció al maestro en persona.

Matsuri se volvió hacia la voz.

A solo unos centímetros de ella, estaba el hombre más apuesto que hubiera visto nunca.

Era alto, de espaldas anchas y ojos del color de la miel calentada por el sol. La luz del atardecer que entraba a raudales por la vidriera del escaparate arrancaba brillos dorados a sus rizos y subrayaba las líneas perfectas de su nariz y mandíbula.

—Er… —Se interrumpió, intentando recordar a toda prisa qué indicaban las normas de conducta en tales situaciones. Tommy y ella no habían llegado a discutir cuál sería la manera de actuar cuando se viera abordada por un ángel con conocimientos sobre biografías de músicos. No debería ser impropio agradecérselo, ¿verdad?—. Muchas gracias.

—Un placer. Espero que disfrute de él.

—Oh, no es para mí. Es un regalo para mi hermano.

—Ah, pues espero que él lo aprecie. —Hizo una pausa y se miraron a los ojos durante un buen rato.

Matsuri se puso nerviosa ante ese silencio y se vio obligada a romperlo.

—Lo siento, señor. No estoy segura de que sea correcto que conversemos sin que nos hayan presentado.

Él esbozó una sonrisa que hizo que ella sintiera un cálido escalofrío.

—¿No está segura?

—Estoy casi segura. Acabo de llegar a Londres y todavía no conozco bien el protocolo, pero me parece recordar que deberíamos haber sido presentados —dijo con un brillo en sus ojos azules.

—Es una lástima. ¿Qué cree que ocurriría si nos descubrieran hablando de libros en un lugar público?

El tono de su voz le arrancó una risita.

—Nunca se sabe. Quizá nos tragara la tierra por realizar una actividad tan arriesgada.

—Bueno, odiaría poner a una dama en tal peligro. Por lo tanto, me marcho. Espero que algún día nos presenten adecuadamente.

Durante un fugaz momento, Matsuri consideró llamar a Tommy o a Sakura para que los presentaran, pero estaba segura de que no sería correcto.

—Lo mismo espero —se limitó a decir con los ojos clavados en aquel hombre dorado.

Él le hizo una reverencia y se alejó; la única señal de que había estado allí fue el leve tintineo de la campanilla sobre la puerta de la librería, anunciando su marcha.

Incapaz de contenerse, la joven se aproximó a la ventana, observando cómo él se alejaba a grandes zancadas.

—¿Matsuri? —dijo Tommy a su lado—. ¿Has elegido ya los libros?

La joven se volvió hacia ella y asintió con la cabeza.

—Sí. ¿Crees que a Eriol le gustará una biografía de Mozart?

Tommy consideró el título.

—Creo que es una buena elección.

—Dime —suspiró profundamente—, ¿conoces a ese hombre?

Saku siguió la dirección de la mirada de Matsuri y observó la alta figura de pelo dorado que se alejaba de la librería con rapidez.

—¿Por qué? —preguntó, volviéndose hacia Matsuri mientras fruncía la nariz.

—Por nada en especial —se evadió la joven—, me resulta familiar.

Saku negó con la cabeza.

—Dudo que le conozcas. No me lo puedo imaginar dignándose a visitar Italia ni, mucho menos, hablando con un italiano.

—Saku… —la advirtió Tommy.

—Pero ¿quién es? —insistió Matsuri.

Tommy hizo un gesto despectivo con la mano y se dirigió al mostrador.

—Es el duque de Leighton.

—¿Es duque? —preguntó Matsuri, sorprendida.

—Sí. —Saku asintió con la cabeza, guiando a su amiga hacia el frente de la tienda—. Y uno de los más horribles. Considera que no debe dirigirle la palabra a nadie con un título inferior al suyo. Con lo cual no creo que hable mucho.

—¡Sakura! ¿Qué te he dicho sobre cotillear en público?

—Oh, vamos, Tommy. Admite que tú tampoco puedes soportar a Leighton.

—Bueno, claro que no —murmuró Tommy—. Ni yo ni nadie. Pero no me dedico a anunciar mi aversión en una librería.

Matsuri consideró aquella conversación. No le había parecido un hombre desagradable. Pero claro, él no sabía quién era ella. Quizá si supiera que era hija de un comerciante…

—¿Hay muchos como él? ¿Muchos que me descartarán de inmediato solo por las circunstancias de mi nacimiento?

Sakura y Tommy intercambiaron una breve mirada ante esa pregunta antes de agitar la mano en el aire.

—Si lo hacen, no valen la pena —aseguró Tommy—. No te preocupes, habrá muchos que te adorarán.

—En efecto —añadió Saku con una sonrisa—. Y no te olvides de que pronto seré duquesa. Y entonces, ¡que los cuelguen!

—No me gustaría que se murieran —dijo Matsuri con inquietud.

Las dos hermanas parecieron confundidas durante un breve momento antes de que Tommy comenzara a reírse, entendiendo que Sakura había tomado aquellas palabras literalmente.

—Es una expresión, Matsuri. No ahorcarán a nadie. Sakura solo quiere decir que entonces no le importarán.

La joven comprendió.

—¡Ah! _Capisco_. ¡Entiendo! Sí, ¡que los cuelguen!

Las tres comenzaron a reírse por lo bajo y Matsuri pagó los regalos de sus hermanos. Después de que un lacayo se hiciera cargo de llevar los paquetes envueltos al carruaje, se volvió con una brillante sonrisa hacia sus amigas.

—¿Adónde vamos ahora?

Sakura sonrió ampliamente.

—A la tienda de guantes, por supuesto. Una dama que se precie no puede asistir a la ópera sin estrenar guantes, ¿verdad?


	12. capitulo 10

bueno aquí el capi muy tarde pero las clases me matan y bueno no eh tenido Internet desde uffff

y perdón.

faltas ortográficas perdón u.u alguien que me recomiende un beta'? no estaría mal

* * *

Capítulo 10

Tommy estaba de pie en el umbral del palco Watanuki, en el Teatro Royal, incapaz de contener una sonrisa de satisfacción al mirar al público del teatro y notar los numerosos gemelos de ópera que apuntaban a la señorita Matsuri Shihō.

Si el grado de atención que suscitaba era una indicación, tuviera título o no, fuera hija de una marquesa descarriada o no, Matsuri Shihō sería una debutante digna de ser tenida en cuenta.

La ópera todavía no había comenzado y el palco ya estaba atestado de visitantes, pilares de la sociedad que se acercaban, evidentemente, a saludar a la duquesa viuda y, cómo no, a conocer a la joven y hermosa Matsuri Shihō. En el caso de los caballeros más jóvenes, la razón de la visita era todavía más clara, pues todos se afanaban por ser presentados lo antes posible a la muchacha.

La velada no podría haber estado mejor planificada, y Tommy era la responsable de aquel éxito.

Matsuri Shihō había llegado al estreno en el carruaje Keroberos y, para deleite de Tommy, se había apeado con gracia y aplomo, como si exhibirse para ser juzgada por la aristocracia londinense fuera la cosa más natural del mundo. Una vez dentro del teatro, Matsuri Shihō se había quitado la capa para revelar un sensacional vestido de raso, que había sido entregado esa misma mañana en Clow House; _madame_ Hebert se había superado a sí misma y había realizado pequeños bordados con hilos de oro que serían la envidia de todas las mujeres.

Entonces había sido escoltada —en la noche más importante de la temporada teatral de Londres— al palco personal del duque de Watanuki, donde fue recibida como invitada personal por la duquesa viuda, la futura duquesa y el propio duque. Esa noche el palco Keroberos estaría vacío; el conde, la condesa viuda y Tommy presenciarían la función en el palco Watanuki, demostrando a todo el mundo que Matsuri Shihō era aceptada por dos de las familias más poderosas de Gran Bretaña.

Y, por si eso no fuera suficiente, habían llegado un poco después Clow y St. Hiragizawa, proporcionándoles a las matronas en busca de maridos para sus hijas aún más tema de conversación. Era muy raro ver a los elusivos gemelos en acontecimientos tan sociales como ese, y todavía más raro verlos juntos. Tommy se fijó en ellos, uno junto al otro y de pie, como centinelas, unos metros por detrás de su hermana, completamente intimidatorios e idénticos en su altura y atractivo.

A Tommy se le aceleró el pulso mientras estudiaba a Clow. Estaba impecable; había prescindido de aquellos chalecos brillantes que tanto apreciaban los dandis en favor de unos pantalones y una chaqueta negros hechos a medida con el clásico chaleco blanco. Llevaba la corbata almidonada de manera intachable y las botas relucientes, como si hubiera seguido una ruta mágica que no incluía las calles enlodadas de Londres. Estaba perfecto. Es decir, hasta que se notaba la tensión en la postura de sus hombros, en los puños apretados y el músculo que le palpitaba en la mandíbula mientras observaba cómo su hermana navegaba a través del intricado mar de la escena social londinense. Era evidente que estaba preparado para presentar batalla a quien se interpusiera en la aceptación de su hermana.

Como si presintiera su atención, Clow giró la cabeza hacia ella. Tommy contuvo el aliento cuando sus miradas se encontraron, atrapada por aquellos brillantes ojos azules, tan agudos e insondables. Él la saludó con un imperceptible gesto de cabeza. Ella comprendió el significado: «gracias».

Le correspondió de la misma manera.

Sin confiar en sí misma para ocultar sus emociones, volvió a mirar distraídamente hacia la multitud que llenaba el teatro, impaciente porque empezara la ópera y pudiera distraerse de su presencia en el palco.

La función debería haber comenzado media hora antes pero, por desgracia, la sociedad rara vez asistía al Teatro Royal a escuchar ópera… y pocas veces en la noche del estreno de la temporada. No, la aristocracia asistía a la ópera para ver y ser vista, y los dueños del negocio sabían muy bien cómo contentar a sus clientes.

Tommy se volvió para mirar a Matsuri Shihō, observando con orgullo cómo hablaba con la duquesa viuda y le hacía reír delante de todo el mundo. Perfecto.

—Parece muy orgullosa de sí misma.

Una corriente de excitación la atravesó al oír aquella voz ronca y divertida cerca de su oído. Deseando mostrar una apariencia de tranquilidad, buscó los ojos azules de Clow.

—En efecto, milord. Lo estoy. Su hermana está desenvolviéndose muy bien, ¿no cree?

—Sí. La velada no podría resultar más perfecta.

—Fue idea de Sakura acudir al palco Watanuki —señaló Tommy—. Nuestras hermanas parecen haber congeniado con rapidez.

—Supongo que es debido, en gran parte, a su intervención. —Tommy inclinó la cabeza en silenciosa aceptación—. Ha actuado con mucha inteligencia.

Contuvo el extraño deseo de jactarse ante aquella alabanza cuando sonó el timbre del teatro, señalando el comienzo de la función. En aquel preciso instante, desaparecieron los visitantes y Clow le ofreció el brazo.

— ¿Puedo acompañarla a su silla, lady Tomoyo?

Tommy apoyó la mano en el antebrazo, aceptando su escolta, mientras trataba de ignorar la ardiente conciencia que la atravesó como un relámpago cuando lo tocó. Era la primera vez que se veían desde el encuentro en la taberna. En el carruaje. La primera vez que se tocaban desde que estuvo entre sus brazos.

Una vez que ella se hubo sentado al lado de Touya, Clow reclamó el asiento al otro lado, abrumándole los sentidos con su cercanía. Se vio envuelta por su aroma, una combinación de madera de sándalo y limón y algo muy masculino. Contuvo la tentación de inclinarse hacia él e inhalar profundamente. Eso era algo que, sin duda, no debía hacer.

— ¿Le gusta la ópera, milord? —Inició una conversación con la esperanza de distraerse de su proximidad.

—No particularmente. —Las palabras rebosaban indiferencia.

—Me sorprende oír eso —dijo ella—. Me dio la impresión de que disfrutaba de la música. Después de todo, tiene un piano… —Se interrumpió bruscamente, y miró a su alrededor con rapidez para determinar si alguien estaba escuchando su conversación. Era evidente que no podía hablar de su piano ante una tercera persona.

Él arqueó una ceja ante sus declaraciones.

—Sí que lo tengo, lady Tomoyo —afirmó Clow con sequedad.

Aquel hombre se estaba burlando de ella. No pensaba seguirle el juego.

—Bueno, por supuesto casi todo el mundo tiene un piano. —Continuó Tommy, negándose a mirarlo y farfullando—: He oído que la función de esta noche no tiene igual. _El_ _barbero_ _de_ _Sevilla_ es una ópera preciosa. Me gusta mucho Rossini. Y me han dicho que la cantante que interpreta a Rosina posee un brillante talento. No recuerdo su nombre… la señorita… —Se calló, segura de que la conversación había tomado unos derroteros más seguros.

—Kritikos. Nakuru Kritikos —le informó.

Las palabras retumbaron en su mente. «Nakuru.» Comprendió de golpe.

«No habría querido que esto resultara más difícil de lo que ya es, Nakuru…»

¡Ay, Dios bendito! Aquella cantante de ópera era su amante. Lo miró, sosteniendo aquella mirada fría e ilegible.

—Oh… —susurró ella, incapaz de pronunciar una sílaba.

Él guardó silencio.

«¿Qué esperas que haga? ¿Que anuncie a todo el mundo que la cantante es su amante? ¿La misma amante con la que te confundió la noche que irrumpiste con tanta _delicadeza_ en su dormitorio?»

No, decidió que lo mejor sería no seguir esa conversación. Con las mejillas ardiendo, se inclinó hacia delante en su silla y miró por la barandilla, preguntándose si sobreviviría si intentaba escapar por allí. «Probablemente no», pensó con un suspiro. Se volvió hacia él, sosteniéndole la mirada que ahora rezumaba diversión. ¡Estaba disfrutando al verla tan avergonzada!

—Creo que está demasiado alto para saltar —le dijo él con aire conspirador.

« ¡Qué hombre más irritante!»

Afortunadamente se salvó de tener que responder al abrirse el telón. Centró su atención en el escenario, diciéndose a sí misma que tenía que dejar de pensar en Clow.

Por supuesto, le resultó imposible; en particular cuando comenzó la representación y apareció Nakuru Kritikos. La cantante griega interpretaba a Rosina, la hermosa mujer que se ve envuelta en un complot de identidades equivocadas y amores a primera vista. Sin duda era la elección perfecta para el papel, una belleza sin parangón con un busto muy generoso. Tommy no podía dejar de imaginar a aquella encantadora mujer entre los brazos de Clow, de ver las morenas manos del marqués sobre la piel pálida y perfecta, ni de contener la cruel envidia que ardía en su interior al comparar los notables atributos de la actriz con los suyos.

Como si la increíble belleza de la cantante no fuera suficiente, parecía que además tenía la más magnífica voz que hubiera honrado nunca aquel escenario.

No existía un hombre capaz de resistirse a ese modelo de feminidad por excelencia.

La situación del palco Watanuki era tal que los que se sentaban en él podían apreciar a la perfección todas las partes del recinto y, en varias ocasiones, Tommy tuvo la certeza de que Nakuru Kritikos tenía la vista clavada en Clow, como si esperara que él correspondiera a su atención. ¿Sería posible que continuaran su romance? Tommy cerró los ojos ante ese pensamiento, solo para abrirlos y echar una furtiva mirada de reojo al marqués. Tuvo que reconocer su discreción; parecía totalmente concentrado en la función.

Sin embargo, cuando comenzó el aria de Nakuru en el primer acto, él —al igual que el resto de la audiencia— pareció quedarse arrobado. Tommy no pudo evitar notar con ironía la letra de la canción: « ¡Sí, Lindoro mío será! ¡Lo he jurado! ¡Y me saldré con la mía! ¡Pero si me tocan en mi punto débil seré una víbora, lo seré! Y de cien trampas me serviré antes de ceder.»

—Sí, ya me imagino lo víbora que puede llegar a ser —masculló Tommy por lo bajo mientras terminaba el aria y todo el teatro se ponía en pie para aplaudir y gritar «_¡Brava!_ _¡Bravísima!_».

Decidido. No volvería a disfrutar de la ópera.

Cuando terminó el primer acto y cayó el telón, señalando el intermedio de la función, Tommy suspiró, deseando estar en cualquier otro lugar y preguntándose si sería muy difícil desaparecer de allí para no tener que sufrir la tortura del segundo acto.

Matsuri Shihō se rió detrás de ella y Tommy supo que no podría irse. Había prometido que la hermana de Clow sería todo un éxito y pensaba conseguirlo.

Tras prepararse psicológicamente, se puso en pie. Ansiosa por buscar una conversación que no involucrara a Clow, casi chocó con el barón de Red, que apareció en el palco justo al terminar el primer acto.

Perfectamente arreglado, el atractivo dandi ofreció a los presentes una de aquellas sonrisas, marca de la casa, antes de clavar la mirada en Tommy. Cuando se acercó a ella, la joven notó que la chaqueta verde botella ofrecía un preciso contraste con el chaleco de raso color berenjena. Observó de inmediato que sus tacones y el mango del bastón hacían juego de nuevo con el chaleco y se preguntó si tendría botas y bastones de todos los colores. La idea le resultó tan ridícula que no pudo evitar curvar los labios.

—Milord —dijo, ocultando la expresión de su cara tras una reverencia medida cuando él se agachó sobre su mano—. Es un placer verle.

—Al contrario, el placer es solo mío —susurró las palabras demasiado cerca, y su aliento hizo arder las mejillas de Tommy, que retrocedió un paso. Él continuó como si nada—: Me he tomado la libertad de pedir champán. —Red hizo una seña, indicando al lacayo que sostenía una bandeja con copas llenas del líquido espumoso—. Para usted y… para todos los demás.

Tommy ladeó la cabeza ante aquellas palabras. Sin duda alguna no comprendía tanto interés.

—Gracias, milord. —Observó que el lacayo circulaba con la bandeja sin saber muy bien cómo proceder—. ¿Está disfrutando de la función?

—En efecto. Me ha gustado particularmente la actuación de la señorita Kritikos, es impresionante —comentó Red con aquella amplia sonrisa que Tommy comenzaba a encontrar desagradable. Él tomó una copa de champán y se la ofreció. Cuando ella la cogió, el barón le pasó un dedo por el dorso de la mano y se inclinó hacia ella para decirle en un tono profundo y halagador—. Por supuesto, también estoy disfrutando inmensamente del intermedio.

En esta ocasión Tommy tuvo la certeza de que estaba ebrio. Tenía que ser eso. Tommy apartó la mano de aquel roce impropio y consideró darle al barón un buen escarmiento. De hecho, aquello era lo que debía hacer, pero no podía negar que sentía un cierto placer al disfrutar de un poco de atención, sobre todo si pensaba en toda la que le estaba otorgando la sociedad a la amante de Clow. Le lanzó al marqués una mirada de reojo y vio que conversaba con su hermano. Él la pescó observándolo y le sostuvo la mirada, levantando la copa en un brindis silencioso. Ella giró bruscamente la cabeza hacia Red y le ofreció una brillante sonrisa.

—Yo también disfruto mucho del intermedio, milord.

—Excelente. —El barón dio un largo sorbo a su copa antes de añadir con la voz un poco pastosa—. ¿Le gusta el arte?

—Er… bueno —respondió Tommy un tanto sorprendida por la pregunta—. Sí, milord.

Red cambió la copa vacía por otra llena.

—Me gustaría invitarla a acompañarme a la exposición de la Royal Art la semana que viene.

A pesar del intenso deseo de cuestionarse las razones del barón, Tommy se dio cuenta de que no había manera de librarse de esa invitación.

—Será un placer, milord —se limitó a decir.

— ¿Qué es lo que sería un placer? —Aquellas palabras arrastradas indicaron la llegada de Clow. Tommy se negó a picar el anzuelo.

Red, sin embargo, pareció más que ansioso por compartir su conversación con el marqués.

—Lady Tomoyo me acompañará a la exposición de la Royal Art la semana que viene —dijo. Tommy no pudo evitar percibir la nota de jactancia en su tono.

— ¿De veras? —inquirió Clow.

«No tenía por qué sonar tan incrédulo.»

—En efecto, milord. Estoy ansiosa por ver la exposición de este año. —Puso la mano en la manga de Red—. Me alegro de poder ir acompañada.

—El placer será todo mío —aseguró Red, sin apartar la mirada de Clow.

Antes de que Tommy pudiera notar aquel extraño énfasis, sonó el timbre que señalaba el final del intermedio. Red se marchó, no sin antes inclinarse sobre la mano de la joven.

—Buenas noches, mi lady —se despidió—. Esperaré con ansia a que llegue la semana próxima.

—Y yo, barón —replicó ella con una pequeña reverencia.

Entonces, él se volvió hacia Clow con una amplia sonrisa.

—Buenas noches, viejo amigo.

Clow no le respondió, pero se quedó mirándolo fijamente. Red sonrió e hizo un gesto con el bastón antes de salir.

—No tenía por qué ser tan rudo con él —siseó Tommy mientras observaba cómo se alejaba.

—Parece que tiene la cara llena de dientes —dijo él, con aire de suficiencia.

Ignorando el hecho de que ella había dicho casi exactamente lo mismo solo unos días antes, Tommy le dio la espalda y se sentó. Cuando Clow ocupó su asiento junto a ella, ni siquiera lo miró, clavando la vista en el escenario y deseando que se levantara el telón de una vez.

Por el rabillo del ojo observó la llegada de un lacayo con una bandeja de plata en la que había una nota. Clow tomó el sobre e inclinó la cabeza en agradecimiento al mensajero. Giró el papel sellado en la mano y deslizó el dedo bajo el lacre para abrirlo.

Tommy no pudo evitar leer el mensaje al mismo tiempo que él. Era una nota corta que solo fue visible un instante antes de que él la doblase de nuevo. Pero ella entendió perfectamente el mensaje y su significado.

Ven.

N.

Clow y Nakuru seguían siendo amantes.

Tommy contuvo una exclamación y giró la cabeza, fingiendo estar concentrada por completo en la función que acababa de reanudarse.

Por dentro todo se tambaleaba. No debería estar sorprendida, por supuesto. No debería pensar en la otra noche, en la del baile de compromiso de Saku, ni en el abrazo en el carruaje. No debería preguntarse por qué, si mantenía una relación con Nakuru, se le había ocurrido besarla.

Pero, lógicamente, se lo preguntó.

¿Y qué ocurría con su hermana? No era posible que aceptara la invitación. No esa noche entre todas las noches. ¡Era la primera salida de Matsuri Shihō a un acto social!

La tristeza y el ultraje lucharon en su interior durante las dos primeras escenas del segundo acto. Cuando al principio de la tercera escena él se puso en pie y salió bruscamente del palco, ganó el ultraje.

No. No le permitiría arruinar el triunfo de su hermana. No después de todo lo que ella había hecho para asegurar que fuera un éxito. Eso sin mencionar a los demás, que también habían puesto su granito de arena para apoyar a la joven.

¿Cómo se atrevía a arriesgarlo todo? ¿Y por qué?

La cólera fue en aumento. Irguió los hombros. Alguien tenía que pensar en Matsuri Shihō.

Se volvió hacia Touya.

—El champán se me ha subido a la cabeza —susurró—. Voy a sentarme un rato en el salón de damas.

Su hermano se inclinó hacia delante, notando la ausencia de Clow.

—Nada de aventuras, Tommy —susurró, mirándola a los ojos.

Ella forzó una sonrisa.

—Nada de aventuras.

Y salió del palco.

Apuró el paso por los largos pasillos débilmente iluminados del teatro, la cabeza le daba vueltas y no dejaba de preguntarse si encontraría a Clow antes de que este desbaratase las probabilidades de éxito de Matsuri Shihō. Tommy apostaría hasta la propia Keroberos House a que en el pasado se había reunido más de una vez con su amante en ese mismo lugar. Lo más probable es que se conociera al dedillo el camino al camerino de la señorita Kritikos. No pudo contener la exclamación de repugnancia que acompañó a ese pensamiento.

Dobló la esquina del corredor superior y vio a Clow al fondo, dirigiéndose hacia la inmensa escalinata. Tommy echó un vistazo a su alrededor y observó que no se veía un alma, por lo que no pudo resistirse a llamarlo a voces.

—¡Clow! ¡Alto!

Él se quedó paralizado en el escalón superior y miró con incredulidad hacia el corredor, donde ella se apresuraba para alcanzarlo. Una vez que la vio, la palpable incredulidad se convirtió en furia, y se giró sobre sí mismo para enfrentarse a ella.

Antes de que ella tuviera la posibilidad de hablar, él la cogió del brazo y la arrastró a un pasillo oscuro.

—¿Se ha vuelto loca? —le susurró en tono colérico.

Jadeando por el esfuerzo y la irritación, ella se zafó de su agarre.

—¡Yo podría preguntarle lo mismo! —respondió.

Él ignoró sus palabras.

—¿Qué demonios hace aquí fuera? Si la descubren…

—Oh, por favor —le interrumpió—. Es un lugar público. ¿Qué cree que me ocurriría si me descubrieran? Alguien me señalaría la dirección al salón de damas, y listo. Pero ¿y si le descubren a usted?

Él la miró como si se hubiera vuelto loca.

— ¿De qué demonios habla?

—Usted no es lo que se dice discreto, lord Clow —escupió su nombre—. Para ser alguien que se preocupa tanto por la reputación de su hermana, debería tener más cuidado. —Le clavó el dedo enguantado en el hombro—. ¡He leído la nota! Sé que va a encontrarse con su… su…

— ¿Mi…? —la presionó.

— ¡Su… amante! —con cada sílaba le clavó el dedo con más fuerza.

Él le cogió el dedo al llegar al final de la palabra y se lo apartó. Sus ojos azules brillaron de una manera peligrosa.

— ¿Se atreve a reprenderme? ¿Está cuestionando mi comportamiento? ¿Quién se cree que es?

—Soy la mujer que eligió para guiar a su hermana en la sociedad. Y no le permitiré que arruine sus posibilidades por una noche de…

— ¿No me permitirá qué? ¿No era usted la que coqueteaba desvergonzadamente con un dandi borracho ante los ojos de todo el que quisiera mirar?

Tommy se quedó boquiabierta.

— ¡Yo no he hecho tal cosa!

—Pues eso es lo que parecía, mi lady.

— ¡Cómo se atreve! —exclamó ella, furiosa—. ¡Cómo se atreve a decirme que coqueteo desvergonzadamente! ¡Yo no me he dedicado a hacerle ojitos a una actriz mientras actuaba!

—Ya basta —dijo él en voz muy baja.

— ¡No! ¡Ni se le ocurra! —continuó Tommy, incapaz ya de controlarse. Las esclusas se habían abierto—. ¡No soy yo la que acude corriendo para reunirse con su amante… pintarrajeada… mientras su hermana se enfrenta al reto más difícil de su vida! ¿Se hace una idea de lo que dirán si le descubren? ¡Bestia insensible! —La última palabra fue un chillido.

Él entornó los ojos y su cara pareció convertirse en piedra. Cerró los puños con fuerza y, cuando habló, su tono dejaba traslucir que controlaba su temperamento solo a duras penas.

—Si ha terminado, lady Tomoyo, creo que esta conversación ha llegado a su fin. Y además, ya no requiero su ayuda con mi hermana.

— ¿Perdón? —Tommy estaba escandalizada.

—En realidad es muy sencillo. No quiero que esté cerca de usted. Es un riesgo demasiado grande.

Ella abrió los ojos como platos, totalmente conmocionada.

— ¿Yo? ¿Yo un riesgo? —Respondió, con la voz temblorosa por la furia—. Oh, claro que ayudaré a su hermana, milord. No pienso dejar que arruine sus posibilidades. Y, además —sostuvo el dedo ante la nariz de Clow—, no pienso permitir que un notorio libertino me diga lo que debo hacer.

Entonces él perdió la calma. Capturó la mano de Tommy, con el dedo que había agitado ante sus narices incluido, dentro de la suya y la usó para atraerla contra su cuerpo.

—Si me van a acusar de algo, bien puedo disfrutarlo. —Y, dicho eso, la besó.

Ella luchó contra él, retorciéndose bajo el impacto del beso, pero no importaba en qué dirección se moviera, siempre se topaba con su cuerpo, lleno de músculos firmes y poderosos, o su boca, dura e inquebrantable. Le golpeó los hombros con los puños antes de que él la cogiera por la cintura con las dos manos y la alzara del suelo, sin dejarle otra opción que aferrarse a él cuando la presionó contra la pared. Tommy se quedó sin respiración ante aquel sorprendente y repentino ataque, y él aprovechó la oportunidad para capturar su boca, ahuecarle la cabeza con ambas manos y robarle el aliento.

Ella respondió a sus caricias con los labios, la lengua y los dientes, negándose a permitir que la dominara ni siquiera en eso. Correspondió a cada caricia, siguiéndolo donde fuera. Eriol capturó sus suspiros con los labios y ella se regocijó por el ronroneo que él emitió. Tras unos intensos momentos de batalla sensual, los labios de Clow se suavizaron, rozando los de ella mientras le lamía el interior del sensible labio inferior, terminando el beso de una manera mucho más tierna de la que había empezado.

La caricia provocó un gemido en Tommy y Clow sonrió ante el sonido, depositando un último beso en la comisura de sus labios. Él se apartó un poco y buscó sus ojos. No había más sonido en el pasillo que sus jadeantes respiraciones, que les recordaban a ambos la intensidad de la discusión que había precedido al beso.

Él arqueó una ceja oscura en un gesto de silenciosa victoria.

Aquella expresión endiosada hizo que volviera a surgir la furia de Tommy.

—No soy una de sus amantes, y no permitiré que me trate de esta manera —le dijo, irguiéndose en toda su altura—. Le aconsejo que no vuelva a olvidarlo.

—Perdón —se burló él—, pero no parecía que se resistiera demasiado a desempeñar ese papel.

Ella no lo pudo evitar. Su mano se movió sola en línea recta hacia la mejilla de Clow. En el mismo momento en que se dispuso a abofetearle, Tommy temió dar el golpe, pero fue incapaz de detenerse. Cuando él cogió la mano a solo un suspiro de su cara, ella contuvo la respiración, sorprendida; lo miró a los ojos y reconoció la cólera que brillaba en ellos.

Se había extralimitado.

¡Santo Dios! Había intentado golpearle. ¿Cómo se le había ocurrido? Intentó que le soltara la mano con todas sus fuerzas, pero descubrió que su agarre era totalmente inquebrantable.

—Lo… Lo siento. —Él entrecerró los ojos, pero guardó silencio—. No quería…

—Pero lo ha hecho.

Ella hizo una pausa.

—Pero no quería.

Él meneó la cabeza, soltándole la mano y tomándose un momento para colocarse la chaqueta.

—Lady Tomoyo, usted quiere nadar y guardar la ropa, y eso no puede ser. Si piensa convertir en costumbre actuar sin medir las consecuencias, le recomendaría que reconociera sus acciones. Quería golpearme. Por lo menos tenga el valor de admitirlo. —Hizo una pausa, esperando que ella respondiera. Tommy se quedó callada y él negó con la cabeza—. Sorprendente. No la consideraba una cobarde.

Aquellas palabras hicieron que a Tommy comenzaran a arderle las mejillas.

—Manténgase alejado de mí —advirtió ella, con voz temblorosa, antes de darse la vuelta para escapar en busca del iluminado palco Watanuki.

Clow la observó marcharse sin que en su expresión se reflejara ninguno de sus pensamientos.


	13. capitulo 11

Capítulo 11

* * *

—Sabía que vendrías.

Las palabras, susurradas con suave sensualidad, rezumaban tanta arrogancia femenina que Clow estuvo a punto de irse. Pero se sentó desgarbadamente en un sillón tapizado en cretona en el camerino de Nakuru Kritikos, negándose a que notara su irritación. Había pasado el tiempo suficiente con esa mujer como para saber que ella sentiría una satisfacción particular al conseguir provocarle.

Clow observó con los ojos entrecerrados cómo se acercaba al tocador y comenzaba a peinarse, siguiendo un ritual que había observado antes docenas de veces. La estudió: los pechos, agitados tras el esfuerzo que suponía cantar durante casi tres horas; el intenso color en sus mejillas, que indicaba la euforia que le provocaba la función; los ojos brillantes de anticipación por las horas que contaba pasar entre sus brazos. Ya había visto antes esa combinación de intensa emoción en la cantante, y jamás se había negado a contribuir para que tal excitación se transformara en un estado casi enfebrecido.

Esa noche, sin embargo, se mantuvo impertérrito.

Había pensado no responder a la nota. Había considerado quedarse en el palco hasta el final de la función y salir del teatro con su familia, según habían planeado. Pero aquel mensaje subrayaba el hecho de que la _mezzosoprano_ no era capaz de ser discreta. Iba a tener que deletrearle de una manera mucho más explícita que su relación había acabado.

Supuso que debería haber sabido que ella no se haría a un lado con tanta facilidad, debería haber imaginado que no se lo permitiría el orgullo. Algo que ahora tenía muy claro.

—He venido a decirte que la nota de esta noche será la última que me envíes.

—Yo no lo creo —ronroneó ella mientras la última de las trenzas color rojiza caía sobre sus hombros en una nube de seda—. Como puedes ver, ha surtido efecto.

—No funcionará la próxima vez. —La frialdad en su mirada azul enfatizó la verdad de sus palabras.

Nakuru se miró en el espejo mientras una doncella se acercaba en silencio para ayudarle a quitarse el elaborado vestuario de la función.

—Si no has venido por mí esta noche, Clow, ¿por qué estás aquí? Odias la ópera, cariño. Y aun así, tus ojos no se han apartado del escenario.

A pesar de afirmar que solo pensaba en su arte, Nakuru siempre estaba pendiente de la audiencia. A menudo, Eriol había admirado la habilidad de la mujer para recordar la posición exacta que ciertos miembros de la sociedad ocupaban en el teatro, para captar quién observaba a quién a través de unos gemelos de ópera, con quién acudía cada uno y todas las excitantes y dramáticas historias que se desarrollaban en los palcos. No era de sorprender que lo hubiera visto y le hubiera enviado la nota.

La beldad griega se cubrió con una bata color escarlata y le indicó a la doncella que saliera. Una vez que se quedaron solos, miró a Clow, con sus ojos negros brillando entre las pestañas oscurecidas por los cosméticos y los labios curvados en un mohín lleno de carmín.

«Su pintarrajeada amante.»

Las palabras de Tommy inundaron inesperadamente su mente mientras Nakuru se aproximaba a él, tan segura del poder de sus artimañas femeninas que midió los tiempos de su acercamiento. Clow entrecerró los ojos cuando ella flexionó los hombros y arqueó el cuello como si le ofreciera la clavícula, un lugar por el que él había sentido debilidad. Ahora solo notaba aversión; Nakuru parecía una de las estatuas de Kyle: preciosa pero carente de la sustancia que convertía la belleza en atractivo.

Cuando se detuvo frente a él, la mujer se inclinó para revelar su generoso busto en una maniobra calculada para provocarle, pero él clavó los ojos en los de ella.

—Aunque aprecio el esfuerzo, Nakuru —dijo con la voz seca como la arena—, ya no estoy interesado.

Una sonrisa petulante inundó la cara de la cantante, que estiró la mano para acariciarle la mandíbula en un provocativo gesto. Él contuvo el deseo de retroceder.

—Me encanta este juego del gato y el ratón, cariño, pero debes admitir que tampoco supones un reto tan grande. Después de todo, has acudido a mi camerino.

—Búscate a otro, Nakuru.

—No quiero a otro —canturreó dulcemente, abriendo el cinturón de la bata para ofrecerle los senos, apenas contenidos por el apretado corsé que llevaba debajo. Su voz se convirtió en un sugerente reclamo—. Te quiero a ti.

Él siguió mirándola a los ojos, sin parecer impresionado.

—Entonces me parece que hemos llegado a un punto muerto. Me temo que ya no te deseo.

La cólera brilló con fuerza en los ojos de la mujer, pero desapareció con tanta rapidez que se dio cuenta de que ella esperaba aquel rechazo. Se alejó como un relámpago hacia el tocador, con la seda escarlata de la bata ondeando a su espalda en un alarde de dramática furia. Clow puso los ojos en blanco antes de que ella se diera la vuelta y le clavara una mirada abrasadora.

—Es por ella, ¿verdad? —Preguntó con la voz cargada de desdén—. La chica del palco del duque de Watanuki.

—Esa chica es mi hermana, Nakuru —replicó en tono gélido—, y no arruinaré su debut.

— ¿Crees acaso que no reconocería a tu hermana, Clow? Supe quién era al instante, con ese pelo oscuro y los ojos de un azul inigualable; es una belleza, lo mismo que tú. No, me refiero a la florero. A la mujer que estaba sentada junto a ti. La que tiene el pelo, los ojos y el rostro vulgares. Debe de ser muy rica, Clow, porque es imposible que la quieras por otra causa —terminó con una sonrisa relamida.

Él se negó a picar el anzuelo.

— ¿Celosa, Nakuru? —arrastró las palabras.

—Claro que no —se burló ella—. No puedes compararla conmigo.

La mente de Clow se vio inundada de repente por una imagen de Tommy: palabras ardientes, miradas furiosas y creciente emoción. Tommy, que no podría ser calculadora ni aunque intentaran enseñárselo durante toda una década. Tommy, que lo había perseguido hasta dar con él en un teatro, ¡por el amor de Dios!, sin preocuparse de que la vieran, para hacerle un reproche con toda la mordacidad del mundo. Tommy, tan vivaz, cambiante e imprevisible… Todo lo contrario que la fría e intocable Nakuru.

Ladeó la cabeza y esbozó una sonrisa sardónica.

—En eso tienes razón. No hay comparación posible entre vosotras.

Ella abrió los ojos como platos al comprender el significado real de esas palabras.

—No puedes hablar en serio —dijo con una media sonrisa—. ¿Prefieres a esa… a ese ratón?

—Ese ratón es una dama, Nakuru —le advirtió—. Hermana de un conde. Si fuera tú, me referiría a ella con respeto.

Ella curvó los labios irónicamente.

—Por supuesto, milord. Repito, ¿prefieres que sea esa dama la que te caliente la cama cuando podrías tenerme a mí? ¿Cuándo podrías disfrutar de esto? —Pasó la mano atrevidamente por su cuerpo.

—Me parece que necesitas saber con claridad cómo están ahora las cosas entre nosotros —expuso Clow en tono acerado—. Así que te lo voy a decir. Se acabó. Deja de ponerte en contacto conmigo.

Ella hizo un mohín.

— ¿Me vas a romper el corazón?

Él arqueó una ceja.

—Te aseguro que no será por mucho tiempo.

Nakuru le sostuvo la mirada durante un buen rato. Su larga carrera como amante de aristócratas le dijo que había perdido a Clow. Él lo supo, lo mismo que supo que ya estaba calculando cuál sería el siguiente paso que daría. Podría montar un escándalo, pero sabía de sobra que la sociedad siempre apoyaría a un marqués rico y no a una actriz extranjera.

La mujer sonrió.

—Mi corazón es muy resistente, Clow. —Él asintió con la cabeza, aceptando su rendición—. Supongo que sabes que una chica de esa clase no conoce en absoluto el mundo en el que nos movemos nosotros.

— ¿Qué quieres decir? —No pudo resistirse a preguntar.

—Que te pedirá amor, Clow. Las jóvenes como ella siempre lo hacen.

—No me interesan los cuentos de hadas de esa chica, Nakuru. No significa nada para mí, solo va a ser la madrina de mi hermana.

—Quizá —dijo Nakuru pensativamente—. Pero ¿qué significas tú para ella? —Como él no respondió, ella curvó los labios con ironía—. No te olvides de que el mejor asiento del teatro es el mío.

Clow se levantó del sillón, se enderezó la corbata y se alisó las mangas antes de coger el sombrero, los guantes y el abrigo del diván donde los había dejado al entrar. Sacó la nota de Nakuru del bolsillo y la dejó sobre el tocador. Luego se volvió hacia la cantante, hizo una reverencia y se marchó.

Sin decir ni una palabra.


	14. Capitulo 12

Bien no eh muerto si lo debí escribir en el otro capitulo pero es que se me olvido :p ejjej bueno espero que con esto estén un poco felices! Capítulo 12

* * *

— ¡Cómo se atreve a llamarme cobarde!

Tommy se paseó de un lado para otro de la habitación, lívida de furia ante los acontecimientos de la noche. Hacía una hora que había regresado a casa, pero no había dejado de moverse el tiempo suficiente para que Mei pudiese ayudarla a desvestirse.

Por esa razón, la doncella se había sentado en los pies de la cama y observaba cómo su ama se paseaba.

—No me lo imagino —dijo Mei con sequedad—, en particular si consideramos que intentaste abofetearle en un lugar público.

Tommy no notó la ironía de la mujer y, fijándose solo en las palabras, agitó las manos en el aire llena de frustración.

—Exactamente —convino—. ¡Esa no es una actitud cobarde!

—Tampoco es propia de una dama.

—Sí, bueno, pero eso no viene al caso —replicó Tommy—. ¡El caso es que Eriol St. Hiragizawa, marqués de Clow, se ha enfrentado a mí en un lugar público cuando se dirigía a reunirse con su amante y, además, se las ha arreglado para insultarme! —Golpeó el suelo con el pie—. ¡Se ha atrevido a llamarme cobarde!

Mei no pudo contener una sonrisa.

—En honor a la verdad, me parece que le has provocado.

Tommy se detuvo en seco y miró a la doncella, llena de incredulidad.

—Para estar tan preocupada, hace solo unos días, porque pudiera arruinar mi reputación al acudir a una taberna, parece que te has puesto de parte de Clow con mucha rapidez. ¡Se supone que tienes que defenderme a mí!

—Y lo haré por los siglos de los siglos, Tommy. Pero ibas en busca de aventuras y tienes que admitir que Clow parece haberte dado justo lo que querías.

— ¡Te aseguro que no estaba buscando que me insultaran y besaran en público!

Mei arqueó una ceja con incredulidad.

— ¿Quieres decir que no lo has disfrutado?

— ¡No!

— ¿Nada de nada?

—Ni un poquito.

—Mmm-mmm —fue la incrédula respuesta de la doncella.

— ¡No he disfrutado!

—Eso es lo que has dicho. —Mei se puso en pie y le indicó a Tommy que se volviera hacia el tocador para desabrocharle la larga hilera de botones que cerraba el vestido en la espalda.

Tommy permaneció quieta y callada durante un buen rato.

—Está bien, puede que me gustara un poco —confesó finalmente.

—Ah, claro, solo un poco.

Tommy suspiró y se volvió, a pesar de que Mei todavía no había terminado de desabrochar el vestido. La doncella volvió a sentarse en la cama, y Tommy, a pasearse de un lado para otro.

—De acuerdo. Más que un poco. Lo he disfrutado inmensamente, igual que todas las demás veces que me ha besado. —Percibió la mirada de sorpresa de Mei y se vio obligada a decir—: Sí, me ha besado en más ocasiones. ¿Por qué no iba a disfrutarlo? Se nota que ese hombre tiene mucha experiencia besando.

Mei se aclaró la voz.

—Es evidente.

Tommy giró la cabeza para mirar a la doncella.

— ¡Te lo aseguro! Mei, seguro que jamás te han besado así.

—Tendré que creerte.

Tommy asintió con la cabeza, seriamente.

—En efecto. Clow es todo lo que puedas imaginar que puede ser un hombre… Primero regala palabras tentadoras y miradas pícaras, luego te rodea con los brazos y… Realmente no puedes comprender cómo has llegado allí, pero…

Se dejó llevar por los recuerdos, mirando al techo mientras se sujetaba el vestido contra el pecho. Mei se puso en pie, con intención de terminar de desabrocharle la prenda, pero antes de que llegara hasta ella, la mirada de Tommy pasó de soñadora a irritada, y comenzó a pasearse de nuevo.

—Y entonces el muy… el muy… se aparta y te mira de esa manera relamida y presumida, como el absoluto canalla que es, y cuando intentas defenderte…

— ¿Golpeándole?

—… y cuando intentas defenderte… —repitió Tommy—. ¿Qué hace entonces?

— ¿Te llama cobarde? —preguntó Mei, retóricamente.

— ¡Te llama cobarde! ¡Es un hombre completamente exasperante!

—Eso parece —dijo Mei, acercándose a la espalda de Tommy para continuar desabrochándole los botones.

Esa vez Tommy se lo permitió, quedándose inmóvil mientras le soltaba el vestido y salía de él. Mei comenzó entonces a ocuparse de los cordones del corsé, y ella suspiró cuando la apretada prenda se aflojó. Parte de la cólera se evaporó cuando se liberó de los rígidos confines de las ballenas.

Ya con el camisón puesto, se rodeó con los brazos y respiró hondo. Mei la guió para que se sentara ante el tocador y comenzó a peinarle el espeso pelo azulado. La sensación era gloriosa, y suspiró, cerrando los ojos.

—Por supuesto, he disfrutado del beso —masculló al cabo de un rato.

—Eso parece —repitió Mei, dándolo por hecho.

—Desearía no hacer siempre el tonto cuando Clow está cerca.

—Siempre has hecho el tonto cuando él está cerca.

—Sí, pero ahora estoy mucho más cerca. Es diferente.

— ¿Por qué?

—Porque antes me limitaba a soñar con él. Ahora estoy con él. Hablo de verdad con él. Estoy descubriendo al Clow auténtico. No es ya una criatura que yo me inventé. Es de carne y hueso y… Y ahora no puedo evitar preguntarme… —Se quedó callada, renuente a decir lo que pensaba. « ¿Y si fuera mío?»

No tuvo que decir las palabras, Mei las intuyó. Cuando Tommy abrió los ojos y sostuvo la mirada de Mei en el espejo, vio en ellos la respuesta de la mujer. «Clow no es para ti, Tommy.»

—Lo sé, Mei —susurró Tommy, más para recordárselo a sí misma que para responder a la criada.

Pero, desde luego, no lo sabía. Ya no sabía nada. Hacía solo unas semanas, se habría reído ante la idea de que Eriol St. Hiragizawa conociera incluso su nombre, por no hablar de que estuviera dispuesto a cruzar unas palabras con ella. Y ahora… Ahora la besaba en carruajes oscuros o en pasillos todavía más oscuros… Y hacía que se preguntara por qué había sido tan tonta con él desde el principio.

Estaba segura de que esa noche él se dirigía al camerino de la cantante, y no cabía duda de que ella no era competencia para aquella belleza griega. Clow no podía sentirse atraído por ella.

Se obligó a estudiarse en el espejo, catalogando sus defectos: pelo azulado, común y poco interesante; ojos amatistas, demasiado grandes; cara redonda, diferente a las de las más bellas de la sociedad, que tenían forma de corazón; boca demasiado ancha, con los labios no tan arqueados como debería. Mientras enumeraba cada uno de esos rasgos, pensó en todas las mujeres con las que se había relacionado a Clow, en todas esas Helenas de Troya con rasgos que paralizaban a los hombres.

Él la había dejado y se había ido con su amante que, con toda seguridad, lo habría recibido con los brazos abiertos. ¿Qué mujer en sus cabales no lo haría?

Y ella había regresado a casa, a su cama fría y vacía… para soñar con lo imposible.

Se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas e intentó secárselas antes de que Mei las viera, pero comenzaron a deslizársele por las mejillas con tanta rapidez que le resultó imposible disimular la tristeza. Sorbió por la nariz, llamando la atención de la doncella que, al verlo, dejó de peinarla y se agachó ante ella.

Tommy permitió que la anciana la rodeara con los brazos y, apoyando la cabeza en su hombro, dejó de contener las lágrimas. Sollozó contra la áspera lana del vestido de la criada, dejando que aflorara la tristeza que llevaba años consumiéndola. Lloró por toda una década de temporadas —cada año más solterona que el anterior—, viendo cómo se casaban todas sus amigas, cómo se comprometía Sakura… Por toda la tristeza que había ocultado, negándose a que su sombrío pesar oscureciera la felicidad de los demás.

Pero ahora Clow estaba haciendo estragos en sus sentidos y le recordaba todo lo que había querido y nunca tendría. Ahora ya no se podía contener.

Siguió llorando durante un buen rato mientras Mei murmuraba de manera tranquilizadora sin dejar de acariciarle la espalda. Cuando ya no le quedó energía para seguir haciéndolo, Tommy se enderezó, se apartó de la doncella y le ofreció una acuosa sonrisa de agradecimiento.

—No sé qué me pasa.

— ¡Oh, mi niña! —Exclamó Mei, en el mismo tono que usaba cuando Tommy era pequeña y se lamentaba de alguna injusticia—. Tu príncipe azul llegará algún día.

Tommy curvó levemente los labios con ironía. Mei había dicho esas mismas palabras incontables veces en las últimas dos décadas.

—Perdona, Mei, pero ya no estoy segura de ello.

—Oh, lo hará —afirmó Mei con seguridad—. Y cuando menos te lo esperes.

—Creo que ya me he cansado de esperar. —Tommy se rió sin humor—. Probablemente esa sea la razón por la que me he fijado en el caballero oscuro.

Mei le ahuecó la mejilla con la mano.

—Creo que sería mejor que te dedicaras a tachar puntos de esa ridícula lista tuya —dijo con una sonrisa—, en vez de andar en compañía de Clow. Si fuera tú, me olvidaría de él.

—Es más fácil decirlo que hacerlo —aseguró Tommy. Había algo que la impulsaba hacia ese hombre sin importar lo mucho que la enfureciera. Al contrario, su arrogancia solo servía para hacerlo más atractivo. Suspiró—. Quizá tengas razón. Debería olvidarme de Clow y volver a centrarme en mi lista. —Cogió el papel del tocador, donde lo había dejado antes—. Por supuesto, ya he realizado las tareas más simples.

Mei emitió un gruñido de incredulidad.

—Por supuesto, porque ir a una taberna a beber whisky es una tarea de lo más simple —dijo secamente—. ¿Qué te queda?

—Montar a horcajadas, practicar esgrima, asistir a un duelo, disparar una pistola y jugar a las cartas en un club de caballeros —enumeró, omitiendo el resto de los artículos, los que le avergonzaba compartir incluso con su confidente más cercana.

—Hmm, es todo un reto.

—En efecto —señaló Tommy con aire pensativo, mordisqueándose el labio inferior mientras releía la lista.

—Sin embargo, una cosa es segura —continuó Mei.

— ¿Cuál?

—No importa lo que hagas después, nadie te llamará cobarde por hacerlas.

Tommy buscó la mirada de Mei y, tras un sorprendente silencio, las dos estallaron en carcajadas.

* * *

— ¡Offf! —Tommy se aferró con firmeza al poste de la cama mientras su doncella tiraba con fuerza de la banda que le envolvía el torso—. Creo que podrías hacerlo con más suavidad, Mei.

—Es probable —dijo la doncella, pasando la tela bajo los brazos de Tommy y tensándola sobre sus pechos—, pero no me siento suave en este momento.

Tommy bajó la mirada a sus senos, que apenas se notaban, y sonrió a pesar de la incomodidad.

—Sí, bueno, aprecio que dejes a un lado tus sentimientos para ayudarme.

Mei respondió con un gruñido de desagrado y volvió a tirar bruscamente de la banda blanca.

—Mira que vendarte los pechos… —Negó con la cabeza mientras seguía trabajando—, y vestirte como un hombre, creo que has perdido la razón.

—Tonterías. Solo voy a probar algo nuevo.

—Algo que haría que a tu madre le diera un vahído si se enterara.

Tommy giró la cabeza con rapidez.

—Pero eso es algo que no va a ocurrir, ¿verdad?

—No creerás que sería capaz de decírselo —exclamó Mei, sintiéndose insultada—. ¡Antes perdería mi trabajo!

—No si tuvieras las sales a mano —bromeó Tommy.

Estaba avanzada la tarde y se encontraban en la habitación de la joven, preparándola para poder realizar otro de los puntos de la lista: practicar esgrima.

Tommy había trazado un elaborado plan para conseguir acceder al club de esgrima de Touya. Había pensado disfrazarse de joven dandi recién salido de la universidad en busca de un nuevo deporte. Practicó para hablar con una voz más profunda y desarrolló una buena historia que se adecuara a su carácter. Sería sir Marcus Breton, un baronet del Lake District. Había conseguido que Mei sustrajera alguna ropa vieja del arSakuo de Touya, incluyendo un uniforme de esgrima que su hermano no echaría de menos. Después, las dos mujeres se habían pasado una semana arreglando aquellas prendas hasta que Tommy estuvo satisfecha con los resultados.

Ahora vestía unos pantalones adaptados a sus medidas y debía admitir que, para su sorpresa, eran muy cómodos a pesar de que le hacían sentirse absolutamente indecente. Por debajo llevaba unas medias gruesas y unas botas que había conseguido de uno de los mozos de cuadras.

Tommy se negó a considerar la humillación absoluta que supondría ser descubierta vestida de hombre en uno de los establecimientos más masculinos de Londres mientras Mei la envolvía en aquellas bandas a pesar de los nervios que le oprimían el estómago. Había llegado demasiado lejos para rendirse ahora.

Respiró hondo mientras Mei le volvía a pasar la tela por debajo de los brazos. Cogió la lista de la cama y la introdujo entre las bandas de lino y su piel, negándose a salir de casa para realizar aquella misión en particular sin llevar encima su talismán. Luego cogió una camisa blanca y se la pasó por la cabeza, introduciéndola en la cinturilla de los pantalones.

— ¿Qué tal? —le preguntó a Mei—. ¿Dirías que soy una dama? —Mei arqueó una ceja ante la pregunta, lo que hizo que Tommy añadiera—: De acuerdo, ¿dirías que soy una mujer?

—Sí.

— ¡Mei! —Tommy corrió hacia el espejo—. ¿De veras?

—Terminemos la transformación, entonces lo comprobaremos —indicó la criada, prosaica.

—De acuerdo. —Tommy permitió que Mei le pusiera una corbata e hiciera uno de los elaborados nudos que estaban tan de moda. Luego se puso un chaleco de color marfil y una chaqueta verde oliva antes de sentarse ante el tocador para que Mei le recogiera el pelo—. Es una pena que no pueda hacerlo en casa, Mei. ¿Cómo me acordaré de todo?

—Oh, lo recordarás. Te lo aseguro.

Tommy tragó saliva y miró cómo la doncella le ponía un sombrero, introduciendo debajo todos los mechones de su pelo.

—No puedes quitártelo hasta que te pongas la máscara de esgrima.

—Créeme, no lo haré. —Tommy meneó la cabeza, comprobando la estabilidad del sombrero—. ¿Se caerá?

Mei abrió la boca para responder, cuando sonó un golpe y la puerta se abrió de repente.

— ¿Tommy? Mamá me ha dicho que te encontrabas mal ¿Hay algo que…? —La pregunta de Sakura se interrumpió cuando gritó al ver a un hombre sentado ante el tocador en el dormitorio de su hermana.

El sonido arrancó a Tommy y a Mei de su parálisis, que corrieron al unísono hacia Sakura. Mei cerró la puerta y se apoyó en ella, cruzando los brazos, para bloquear la salida. Tommy se dirigió a su hermana, que meneaba la cabeza frenéticamente ante la imagen que presentaba, vestida de pies a cabeza con ropa masculina.

— ¡Shhh! ¡Sakura! ¡Conseguirás que venga toda la casa!

Saku ladeó la cabeza ante las palabras de su hermana, y Tommy esperó a que comprendiera la situación.

— ¿Qué haces vestida así? —susurró la joven.

—Es bastante complicado —se evadió Tommy.

— ¡Santo Dios! —Saku la miró con los ojos redondos como platos—. ¡Es increíble! ¡Pensaba que eras un hombre!

— ¡Ya me he dado cuenta! Supongo que eso al menos es de agradecer. —Tommy miró a Mei—. ¿Hay alguien ahí fuera?

Mei negó con la cabeza.

—A estas horas nunca hay gente por aquí arriba.

Saku no podía contener la curiosidad.

—Tommy ¿por qué estás vestida de hombre?

—Er… esto… —La joven clavó los ojos en Mei buscando ayuda. La criada le lanzó una mirada provocadora y arqueó las cejas, dejando que Tommy se las arreglara sola—. Saku… te lo contaré, pero tienes que prometerme que guardarás el secreto.

— ¡Por supuesto! —Los ojos de Saku brillaron de excitación—. ¡Me encantan los secretos! —Se sentó encima de la cama y agitó la mano en el aire—. Date la vuelta para que pueda ver todo el disfraz.

Tommy lo hizo.

— ¡Maravilloso! ¿Qué has hecho con tus…? —preguntó, señalando los pechos de su hermana.

Tommy suspiró.

—Vendarlos.

Saku miró a Mei.

— ¡Un excelente trabajo! —La criada asintió con la cabeza, aceptando la alabanza. Saku volvió a mirar a Tommy con una brillante sonrisa—. Cuéntame, venga.

Tommy respiró hondo y comenzó.

—Hace varias semanas escribí la lista de cosas que haría si tuviera valor para poner en juego mi reputación. —Sakura se quedó boquiabierta, y Tommy descubrió que aquella era la parte más difícil de la historia; después, el resto parecía bastante fácil. Se saltó la visita a Clow House y les habló de la salida a El Perro y la Paloma.

— ¿Cómo es?

— ¿Una taberna? —Ante el ansioso asentimiento de Saku, Tommy continuó—: Fascinante.

— ¿Y beber whisky?

—Horrible. Pero no tan horrible como fumar un puro.

— ¿Un puro? —Saku volvió a quedarse boquiabierta.

Tommy se sonrojó.

—Al regresar a casa después de ir a la taberna, Touya y yo nos fumamos un puro.

— ¿Touya te dejó fumar un puro? —repitió Sakura en tono de incredulidad.

— ¡Shhh! Sí, pero no le puedes decir que lo sabes.

—Oh, no lo haré. —Saku esbozó una amplia y traviesa sonrisa—. Al menos, todavía no; no, hasta que necesite algo de él.

—Así que —continuó Tommy—, esta tarde ha llegado el momento de realizar lo siguiente de la lista.

— ¿Qué es?

—Practicar esgrima.

Sakura parpadeó, interesada en las palabras de Tommy.

— ¡Practicar esgrima! —Miró a Tommy de arriba abajo—. Pero no estás vestida para ello.

—Tengo un uniforme de esgrima a medida. Me lo pondré en el club. Una vez que consiga entrar sana y salva.

— ¡Has pensado en todo! —exclamó Saku con orgullo.

—Eso espero —replicó Tommy con nerviosismo—. ¿Crees que pueden confundirme con un hombre?

Saku batió palmas de excitación.

— ¡Oh, sí! Soy tu hermana y me has engañado. —Se inclinó hacia delante—. ¡Tommy, déjame ir contigo!

Mei y Tommy intercambiaron una mirada de inquietud.

— ¿Qué? ¡No! —Tommy miró a su hermana llena de horror.

—Podría coger la ropa de uno de los lacayos. ¡Podríamos ir juntas!

— ¡De eso nada! ¡Piensa en tu reputación!

— ¡Eso no parece detenerte a ti!

—Saku —dijo Tommy lentamente, como si estuviera hablando con un niño pequeño—, yo soy una solterona. Tú vas a casarte con un duque dentro de un mes. No creo que la sociedad admitiera a una duquesa caída en desgracia.

Saku ladeó la cabeza, considerando las palabras de Tommy antes de emitir un hondo suspiro.

—Estupendo. Pero al menos deja que te consiga un carruaje.

Tommy sonrió.

—De acuerdo, Saku, eso puedes hacerlo.

—Excelente. —Saku buscó la mirada de Mei—. Te das cuenta de que si no estás de vuelta antes de la cena tendremos que enviar a Touya a buscarte, ¿verdad?

Tommy palideció al pensarlo.

— ¡No harás tal cosa!

—Por supuesto que sí —afirmó Saku, buscando la confirmación de la doncella—. ¿Verdad, Mei?

Esta asintió vehementemente.

— ¡Por supuesto! No podríamos ignorar que no has vuelto. ¿Y si te ocurre algo?

— ¿Qué podría ocurrirme en un club de esgrima?

—Podrías resultar herida —especuló Sakura.

Tommy le lanzó a su hermana una mirada llena de exasperación.

—Practicaré esgrima en una sala de entrenamiento. Con un saco de arena. — ¿Se limitaría a hacer eso? ¿Parecía Sakura algo decepcionada?—. Estaré de vuelta para la cena.

—Si no estás de regreso… —comenzó a decir Saku.

—Lo estaré. —Tommy se puso el abrigo—. Ahora, si me ayudas a salir de casa, mi misión me espera.

Saku volvió a aplaudir de nuevo, ansiosa porque Tommy comenzara su aventura. Saltó de la cama y abrazó a Tommy.

—Estoy tan orgullosa de ti, hermana. ¡No puedo esperar a que regreses! —Dio un paso atrás y se puso en posición de _en_ _garde_. Luego se rió—. ¡Oh, Tommy! ¡Cómo me gustaría ser tú! —suspiró soñadoramente.

Tommy negó con la cabeza al oír la respuesta de su hermana mientras cogía los guantes y el bastón que le ofrecía Mei. «Sí, ser yo. Una vieja solterona con una notable inclinación a arruinar su reputación.»

Sin embargo, parecía que Sakura ya no la consideraba «pasiva».

Algo había conseguido.


End file.
